Fire Emblem Fates: Bloodlines
by Antex-The Legendary Zoroark
Summary: Luke was your average everyday teenager. That is, until he died and somehow awoke in the world of Fire Emblem Fates. Now, with both the Gamer ability and a fragment of Grima inside him, will he, along with the Twins of Fate defeat Anankos? SI-OC/Gamer Fic. R&R Please!
1. Prologue

_**Fire Emblem Fates: Bloodlines**_

 _By, Antex-The Legendary Zoroark_

 _Disclaimer:_ **I own nothing except this story and anything else that I and I alone came up with. Should I use anything that is not mine and is seen by others, all original ideas go to their respective creators. I am merely borrowing/using them in passing.**

* * *

«Prologue»

* * *

My name is Luke. Well, it was until awhile ago. I assume you're confused by what I mean? Well, let's just say that it all started out like any other ordinary day.

 _RRRRIIIINNNGGG!_

As the end of school bell rang, I jumped out of my seat in joy and hurried over to my locker to pack up my things and start off the weekend. I was your average teenager. About 5'8" tall, 120 lbs, and my skin was a pale peach. My attire was that of a red t-shirt, beige school shorts, and white shoes.

"Heya Luke." A voice behind me said. I turned around and saw my good friend Adrian. He was fourteen years of age, had jet black hair, green eyes, and whitish skin. He wore a grey shirt, jeans, and athletic shoes.

"Oh heya Adrian." I said. "What's popping?"

Adrian just shook his head in amusement. "Who even says that nowadays?" He asked rhetorically. "Anyway, I was going to ask if you wanted to play against me in Fire Emblem Fates. If ya win, I'll treat ya to something in the future?" He asked challengingly.

"Heck yea man! I'd love to." I admitted. I always was a fan of the latest Fire Emblem game: Fates. And to think it all started with Awakening…what an awesome series.

I was interrupted from my musings when in the line of my sight, a couple fingers snapped to get my attention. "Dude, you alright?" Adrian asked me.

I shook my head and replied back, "Yea. Just remembering the old days when you showed me Awakening for the first time. Hard to believe that that one battle against that sorcerer Validar, immediately had me hooked."

"I know right? Shows how far Nintendo and all things gaming have gone y'know?" He said with a light laugh.

This caused me to laugh with him as well. "Yea bud. Anyway, I need to finish putting my things away, and then we can play. Sound good?"

"Heh, sounds good mate."

* * *

 _Later…_

* * *

"Aw man! I can't believe I lost again!" I said in slight disappointment.

Adrian merely shrugged in response and said, "Not my fault that you suck at strategy."

I gasped and held my hand to my chest in faux hurt. "Oh Adrian! That's cold man! You hit me right where it hurts!" After a couple seconds, the both of us laughed.

"But seriously, I know you're a smart dude Luke, why don't you use strategy?" Adrian asked again.

I hummed in thought and gave the best honest answer that I could think of. "Well, I guess because I know it's just a game and that even though I make slight mistakes, it's not the end of the world."

Adrian hummed in thought as well about my answer. "Well," he said, "I guess that makes sense. But nonetheless, at least TRY to make an effort sometime ok?"

"Okay, okay fine man!" I laughed as he nudged me playfully. "Anyway, it's getting late, I should start heading home."

"Sure. I understand. Unless…" He paused.

I immediately paled. I knew what he was gonna say and I didn't want any passerby to overhear.

"You're going home just to fantasize about you and Co-mph!" He immediately was shut up by my hand covering his mouth. I then whispered harshly to him.

"C'mon! I can't help it okay? She's just a beautiful character!"

"Uh-huh, sure… I bet that if Female Corrin were real, you'd immediately ask her out. You always had a thing for the female avatars eh buddy?" He responded.

I could only blush slightly and nod embarrassingly. It's not really something I'm TOO proud of. I tend to think more about the fantasy world than the real world. One thing led to another and it was then I always thought to myself: what if I was there too? And what if I were married to one of the many avatar in the games (the female ones that is, I don't swing THAT way).

Anyway, I digress.

I whispered again to my friend, "Alright I admitted it! Now please stop teasing me and I'll let go of your mouth!"

He then made a motion of zipping up his mouth and throwing away the key. I nodded and let go. Thankfully, he didn't bring up the topic anymore and I (mentally) breathed a sigh of relief.

"Fine, fine. I had my fun." He said with a small smirk. "Anyway, I guess you're right that it IS a little late, so I guess I'll see ya tomorrow?"

"Of course," I said back. "Stay frosty my friend."

"And you stay golden buddy." He replied.

We then shook hands, bumped our fists, and made them flow (like Baymax does in BH6) away from us. We then laughed and waved goodbye. However, little did I know, that that would be the last time I'd ever see my friend…

* * *

 _On the road…_

* * *

As I walked on my way back to home, it began to suddenly darken and rain. Feeling the cold, biting chill of the wind and the pelting droplets of water, I immediately looked for a place to possibly stay dry under.

Looking around, I suddenly realized I was in a bad part of town. The streets were abandoned and the houses were poor in appearance. Not only that, gangs along with a few other "questionable" people would gather here. So that begs the question: how did I wind up here?

Nonetheless, I looked over to my right, and saw a tunnel a little ways away. Looking back to the beaten up town, I knew this may be the dumbest idea I've ever had. I immediately rushed over and began to head under the tunnel. I then fetched my sweatshirt from my backpack and sat down until the rain would stop.

I had never liked the rain to be perfectly honest. Sure, it helps out with the earth, but still, you can also get sick from the constant little droplets.

I also decided to take out my 3DS and play my game for a bit to pass the time, before I suddenly heard a shuffling noise.

I listened for it again, but after a few seconds, I didn't hear anything. I then looked to my game and saw that the screen was strangely whited out and all static-y. I suddenly felt a sense of dread and began to think I was in one of those horror movies where the killer comes out of the shadows to kill the innocent bystander.

It was when I had that thought, I heard the shuffling noise again! It was louder this time and was also accompanied by a scraping noise. Like a blade being dragged purposely across the ground.

I looked once more into the darkness, and I then saw it… I saw some sort of hooded figure, yet it was slightly see-through too! I could only focus on it for a second before it suddenly vanished and I waited in uncomfortable silence.

"He-hello? Come out!" I cried in fear. "Whoever you are, I don't want to cause any trouble!" I started hyperventilating and began to cry small tears.

"….Trouble?" A voice rang out like an echo.

I gulped and looked behind me, seeing the hooded figure once more. It slowly walked over to me, its posture looking ready to kill on the first moment I showed weakness.

"I AM trouble boy… prepare to leave this realm!" It eerily said. I couldn't hold it in any longer and immediately sprinted away from the thing that was most likely, not your average thug!

I ran but looked behind me and saw the hooded figure combing after me. It made impossible maneuvers and even jumped over a small house in one leap! What was this thing?! I then bumped into a wall and saw I was at a dead-end.

"Oh no…" I whispered.

I looked behind me once more and saw the transparent figure. When I looked at it closer, it almost seemed to look like one of the Invisible Soldiers from Valla!

I gulped and mustered up as much courage as I could and took a defensive stance. I hope those days of learning karate were worth it. Maybe I could get out of this alive.

The figure then dashed at me and I did the same, I ducked under the blade it swung at me and kicked it in the chest. It seemed to be slightly surprised that I'd fight back, and got hit.

Recovering, it then sped at me again, while I was letting pure adrenaline guide me. It then kicked me in the face, slightly disorienting me and then it's blade nicked me in the arm. As it made contact, the cut burned. Like salt in a wound. I was crying tears of pain before I knew I was doing so.

It then approached me once more while leveling the blade at my face. "Not…bad boy…but you're far from being my equal…"

In one last act of defiance, I spat at it in the face and the last words I heard were, "See you again soon boy…in MY world!"

It was then I was stabbed through the heart and knew no more…

* * *

 _Unknown Location…_

* * *

I was falling…falling into an endless, dark abyss…was this what death felt like? Was I really going to die here? After contemplating this for awhile, I knew that I shouldn't give up this easily!

I wanted to live! It was then that a bright light covered my vision and I woke up in some weird Limbo-like space. The world was quite…blank for lack of better term, and the whole area was covered in rainbow-like colors. Where was I? All I knew was that I wasn't on Earth anymore.

"Be calm young one…" A mysterious, yet soothing voice rang out.

"Indeed. All shall be explained…" Another said, more feminine unlike the first.

"Who's there?" I shouted. "Why am I here? Do you know why I freaking died?!" I was blinded by anger. Would someone give me some straight answers?!

All I received was a temporary silence, until suddenly two bright lights formed into small orbs and then into two humanoid figures. I was astounded.

One had Vallite garbs on, with a white robe with blue symbols. He also possessed a hood and blue hair along with red eyes that were somehow familiar. The rest of his face was covered under a hood.

The other wore a revealing garb. Clad in white robes and possessing beautiful flowing green hair, she possessed pointed ears and a serene smile.

I just couldn't believe my eyes. Right in front of me were the Silent Dragon, Anankos (albeit his human form), and Naga, the Divine Dragon! But why were they BOTH here? I thought Awakening takes place a LOOONG time after Fates (that is, according to what I've heard in the Before Awakening DLC).

Naga smiled gently and put up a hand, gaining my attention. "Luke, I know you have a lot of questions, but we don't have a lot of time at the moment. We will explain more when we transport you to your new life."

"New life?" I questioned with a tilt of my head.

"Yes." Anankos said in place of Naga this time. "You see, it was my other half which sent that soldier to kill you."

Shocked at this revelation, I was about to ask Anankos how this was possible, as I had thought he merged with his other half when he shielded Lilith.

Seeming to read my mind, Anankos smiled a small smile while saying, "Yes, it's true that I am now apart of my other half, but surprisingly, my mind is still somehow it's own. So as I said earlier, seeing as it IS kinda my fault you died, I wish to give you a second chance at life as repentance of sorts." He explained.

"I see." I said. "But still, why me? Why did your draconic other have me killed?"

Anankos hesitated at first, so Naga stepped in to speak for him. "You see, you're not originally from Earth, but rather from Valla. During Anankos' massacre of all Vallites, your parents sent you to this realm where you'd be safe. But it appears that Anankos still somehow found you."

I was immediately shocked at this revelation. Me? Not from Earth at all this whole time? I suddenly felt faint and slightly dizzy, but I held myself together and mustered up the courage to ask: "So what now? How will I transition into this new life and all?"

Anankos spoke once again saying, "Well, seeing as you were originally from our world, transporting you there won't be a problem. However, my other self would easily recognize you by the time he sends his agents. Henceforth, you'll receive a new identity like I gave Severa, Owain, and Inigo from the Shepherds."

"That…sounds kinda cool, yet strange at the same time." I admitted.

"Maybe so," Naga said, "But it will protect you in the long run." Naga then looked around and seemingly sensed something. She then quickly spoke to Anankos.

"It seems another version of 'him' recently has fallen in battle."

"Indeed," Anankos responded. "Perhaps this can work in our favor…"

"Excuse me, but what're you talking about?" I asked.

Almost as if they forgot I was there, they looked temporarily surprised and Anankos said, "Well, I think we've found a way to make your new identity even better. Tell me, have you heard of the Fell Dragon Grima?" He asked at the end.

"You mean **THE** Fell Dragon?" I exclaimed. "The one who made Robin's and the other Shepherds' lives (mainly Lucina) a living hell?"

Naga nodded in response. "Yes. It appears that somewhere in one of the many Outrealms, a version of Grima has recently died. Although in the end, he seemingly had some regrets. So, we believe he deserves a second chance at life as well; in a manner of speaking that is."

"Whoa, whoa, wait!" I said exasperatedly. "You mean to tell me you're going to revive the freaking Grima?!"

"No. Not completely." Anankos said. "After all, his so called 'regrets' may be a farce."

"So then why?!" I shouted confusedly.

"Seeing as Dragon Veins play a crucial part in Anankos' world, you'll need an edge." Naga said. "Henceforth, we'll be merging a fraction of Grima's essence inside you. Think of it as a test of sorts. If he 'passes', he'll gain a new chance at life." Naga then explained.

"I guess that makes sense…" I muttered. "But how will I know he won't take me over?"

"He won't." Anankos reassured. "Like we said, it'll only be a fraction of him. And besides…don't you want to know what it's like being similar to my children? If I remember correctly, you DO have a crush on my daughter no?" He teased.

I immediately flushed red at this and hoped Anankos wouldn't kill me for having feelings for his daughter. I then heard Naga laugh.

"Anankos, I think you're scaring the boy too much. Do try and not tease him so."

"I'm sorry Naga. I couldn't help but to. Do not worry Luke. I don't blame you. In fact, I think you may be the right person for her, but we'll see." Anankos said to me with a chuckle.

I blew out a sigh of relief and then asked, "So anyway, what does having Grima inside me going to do?"

"Like we said, not only will it grant you the power to use Dragon Veins, but it'll also give you the skills: Shadowgift, and Ignis. Although Ignis shall be locked until the time is right." Naga said to me.

"It'll also make you a half-Manakete of sorts too." Anankos added. "So my boy…are you ready? We don't have to much time left." He informed.

I hesitated slightly but then eventually nodded my head in affirmation. "Yes, I'm ready."

"Very well." Anankos said. He and Naga then joined hands and both stood in a prayer like stance. They then glowed a bright light and I soon felt myself get enveloped in it. It was warm and soothing, but also powerful and slightly dark too. I assumed that that last part I felt must've been Grima's Fragment.

As the light died down, I looked down at myself and saw that I had changed slightly in appearance and clothing. I now had light aqua blue hair like Azura and Shigure, paler skin, red eyes, pointed ears, and wore Robin's Tactician clothing. To complete the look, I had a Iron Sword and a Fire Tome in my hands. I then noticed the Mark of Grima on my right hand and that I also had two slightly elongated canine teeth. Most likely to show I was a Manakete.

"Behold." Anankos said. "This is your starting class, a Tactician."

I looked back at him and asked, "But why Tactician?"

"Seeing as you're no longer going to be playing games, but instead going to the real world of Fates, you will need to learn to trust your instincts less of the time and focus more on actual strategy. We know you can do it though. After all, you DO have a knack for it, even though you don't show it." Naga chuckled slightly.

"Oh! And we almost forgot to give you two more things." Anankos said.

"Two more things?" I asked. Didn't I already receive enough?

"Firstly, is your new name." Anankos then closed his eyes for a few minutes before opening them once more, as if reaching a decision. "You shall be known as Cayden. It means 'great fighter'."

Before I could speak out my opinion about the name, Naga interrupted. "We know it's a big name to live up to, but we know you can do it. As for the second gift," she then put a hand on my forehead and I felt a huge amount of knowledge going inside me. "Some of those back on Earth call the ability I gave you the Gamer Ability. Use it well. This is also how Grima will talk to you."

As if knowing what to do, I swiped my right hand down vertically and up popped a menu. What it read was:

 **Class: Nohrian Tactician**

 **Personal Skill: The Gamer» Allows user to use certain things in a game-like manner.**

 **Current Skills: Shadowgift, Veteran, Solidarity**

 **HP: 20**

 **Strength: 3**

 **Magic: 5**

 **Skill: 4**

 **Speed: 3**

 **Luck: 2**

 **Defense: 3**

 **Resistance: 4**

 **Asset: Skill**

 **Flaw: Luck**

 **CURRENT INVENTORY**

 **-» 4 Items**

 **Iron Sword, Fire, Flux, & Concoction**

 **MUSIC**

 **CHAT W/ GRIMA**

 **SETTINGS**

 **HELP**

After looking at my stats, I thought they were pretty good trade offs. I was never a 'Luck' person much. I then looked to the **Chat W/ Grima** option and hesitatingly pushed it.

 ** _"WHAT THE HELL?!"_**

I immediately recoiled at the anger in the voice and said, "Hey, can you tone it down a little?!"

 ** _"WHY SHOULD I? WHO ARE YOU AND WHERE AM I?"_**

I flinched knowing he may not like this, but alas, it needed to be said. "Long story short Grima? You're dead no you're now stuck with me."

 ** _"…."_**

At first I was grateful for silence but it didn't last.

 ** _"WHAT?!"_**

Before I could possibly make things worse, Naga intervened and said, "Enough Grima! You will be helping young Cayden here for your wrongdoings. Should you make up for them, we will give you another chance at life. However, you'd best not cross us." Naga warned at the end.

 ** _"Hmph. I should've known this was your doing Naga. Nonetheless, in my condition, I shall accept for now. But, this boy must prove worthy of my power. I will not simply give it away for free. Am I understood… Cayden?"_**

"Well, I've always liked a challenge, and plus, I don't wanna make things too easy. Like it or not, we're stuck with each other. So, I can accept these terms. On one condition though." I said.

 ** _"What might that be fleshling?"_**

"Should I be near death or in an extreme emergency, I reserve all right to have access to your powers. Sound good?" I bargained.

 ** _"…Fine. But remember, I also hold the right to choose whether or not to give the power if I deem said emergency fit."_**

"It's a deal then Grima." I nodded mentally to him. All I got back was a 'hmph' in confirmation and I then looked back to Naga and Anankos.

"Are you ready to go now Cayden?" Anankos asked.

I nodded and said, "Yes. The road ahead may be tough, but I will do my best to stand strong!"

"Well said Fell Prince." Naga said, giving me a title similar to Robin's. "We wish you luck. Now…be reborn anew!"

I was then swallowed by light and knew no more.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**

* * *

 **Hello everyone! Antex here with his first ever Fire Emblem Fates/Gamer fanfic. Note that this is my first time doing something like this so I'm sorry if I can't please everyone. I also want to thank Phoenix Champion for inspiring me to write this and that you all go check out his story "The Gamer of Fate"**

 **I'm also sure you have many questions, but for the sake of everyone, please PM me so I won't spoil anything out loud okay? Hope you look forward to more soon. Till then!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Fire Emblem Fates: Bloodlines**

 _ **By, Antex-The Legendary Zoroark**_

 **Disclaimer** : _**I own nothing except this story and anything else that I and I alone came up with. Should I use anything that is not mine and is seen by others, all original ideas go to their respective creators. I am merely borrowing/using them in passing.**_

* * *

«Chapter 1»

* * *

"Ello? –llo?"

I groaned slightly. I felt sore all over. What happened? All I remember was that I had a normal day, ran into some crazy lunatic with a hood and…

Wait…

…HOLY SHIT!

I immediately got up from my position on the ground and suddenly bumped my head (quite hard I might add) against something, causing me to get one major bruise and a headache.

"Ah…ow!" I exclaimed in pain.

 ** _"About time you woke up Fleshling."_** A certain voice said in my head.

 _'Grima?'_ I asked confused. _'So all of that wasn't a dream?'_

 ** _"I wouldn't worry about that right now you fool. You should be paying more attention to a certain princess you bumped your damn head against."_**

 _'Yeah, yeah, whatever you stupid lizard. I-wait.'_ At the end of Grima's sentence, I immediately realized he had said I had bumped my head against  'a certain princess' head'. Could it be…?

I immediately looked up and saw THE Princess Corrin in front of me. She was garbed in her traditional armor, with the blue cape. Her hair was a lovely shade of silvery grey, and her eyes were a hypnotic crimson.

She was also holding her head in pain.

Realizing that I accidentally might've injured her, I immediately bowed to her and said, "I am so, so sorry! I was simply asleep and you startled me miss…" I quickly made up a story that I was simply asleep and NOT unconscious, while also avoiding her name. Didn't want to let her catch on to me not being around here. Although her naïveté may get in the way of her recognizing such a thing, but I digress.

"Owww…" she groaned. She then shook her head slightly and slowly got up to face towards me. "It's fine I guess. I was just worried you were knocked out or something. I'm Kamui, princess of Nohr. Who might you be?"

Gods…she was so beautiful that I could barely make out what she said. Realizing I was staring, I quickly responded. "My name is Cayden milady. I'm a traveler and tactician-in-training."

 ** _"Did you seriously just say all that? That practically matches what my avatar said when he met that bastard of a prince. Very original."_** Grima interrupted in a snarky tone.

 _'Shut up Grima!'_ I said. _'It was a spur of the moment thing! It was also the best I could come up with!'_ I snapped back at him angrily.

"Umm…are you okay Cayden?" Corrin, I mean, Kamui asked me with a tilt of her head.

I quickly shook my head and ignored Grima for the moment, saying, "I'm fine now. Just still waking up. Heh, heh." I laughed awkwardly. "Anyway, what's a princess of Nohr doing way out here?" I wondered, trying to change the subject.

"Oh right!" Kamui said aloud, as if suddenly remembering. "I was on a little trip out of the Northern Fortress to have a quick picnic outside with my siblings, when I decided to take a small walk. I then found you."

 _'A picnic?'_ I thought. I'd need more information than that. As far as I knew, Kamui never went on a picnic in the game. Then again, this wasn't the game so…

"A picnic with your siblings you say?" I asked, feigning faux surprise. "Wouldn't they be worried about you right now? You didn't wander too far did you?"

She was about to speak when there was a small rustle in the nearby bushes. It was then that a small group came out of hiding while cackling.

"Heh heh…look-y what we have here boys! A princess and a traveler! What's say we take their money and save the princess for some ransom. Maybe we can even have a little fun with her!" One, who I assumed to be the leader, said.

At first, I was taken aback, but then realized what they just said. _'Them? Hurting Corrin? Not on my watch!'_ I thought fiercely. I then immediately looked to my side and saw the Iron Sword along with the Fire Tome both Naga and Anankos gave me.

I also looked to Corrin and saw she had no weapon. This would make things a tad bit tough, but these goons should be relatively easy to beat. There were only about four total. One Fighter, two Outlaws, and one Mercenary which was most likely the leader.

I then remembered an ability all Gamers are supposed to have and looked at the Mercenary with a quick mental scan.

 **Greig (Mercenary)(Level 1)**

 **Stats:**

 **HP: 15**

 **Str: 3**

 **Mag: 0**

 **Skl: 4**

 **Spd: 5**

 **Lck: 0**

 **Def: 3**

 **Res: 2**

At his stats, I gulped slightly. This would not be an easy fight despite his relatively weak stats. Nonetheless, I was still new to all this. I also realized that the bandits wouldn't wait much longer. So, deciding on a course of action, I drew my Fire Tome as my magic was better than my strength.

"Well, wouldja looking here? This guy thinks he can beat us!" The Fighter taunted with a smirk. "As if!"

"Careful Ben. Don't get cocky." Greig said in a calm tone. Guses I was wrong, he's the leader. Nonetheless, I prepared to fight this 'Ben' guy first.

 **{Ben/Fighter Lvl 1}**

 **[HP 18/18, STR: 7, DEF: 4]**

 **[Weapon: Bronze Axe- MT 6]**

I quickly dodged Ben's first axe strike and made some distance whilst drawing on the power of my Fire Tome. I then chanted the spell (it somehow came naturally) and I said, "Fire!"

I managed to hit him with the small flames and caused about six points of damage to him according to my calculations. This left him with twelve HP left. I then dodged the rest of his strikes and attacked with Fire two more times, effectively killing him.

"Damn…it…" he muttered as he fell. I then noticed a screen pop up in front of me.

 **+30 EXP** it said to me. Looks like I was on a roll! I then looked back at the leader who sent me an angered, yet slightly calm look as well, and motioned to his Outlaws.

"The both of you. Stay out of this." He ordered them. "He's quite skilled. I'll take care of him myself."

I was surprised, but it appeared the Outlaws were even more so, but they hesitatingly did as instructed. I still kept an eye on them in case they planned something sneaky.

Greig then drew his sword and I saw that it was an Iron Sword like mine. Ooh boy. He then said, "Come boy. Show me that skill of yours! I'll kill you and avenge Ben's death!"

I quickly used Fire on him once more, but he expertly dodged. I somehow felt like my magic would do little and so I scanned him again just to be safe.

 **[Greig][Mercenary]**

 **[HP: 15/15, STR: 3, DEF: 3]**

 **[Weapon: Iron Sword- MT 6]**

He quickly rushed at me with a stance threat seemingly had no holes in it. I figured he'd do about six points of damage to me, so I needed to be wary. I may have more HP, but that doesn't mean I can let my guard down!

I then drew my Iron Sword and we both clashed, sword against sword.

"Not bad kid." Greig complimented, "But not good enough!" He then kicked my feet from out underneath me and slashed, causing six damage.

 **[Cayden Lvl 1]**

 **[HP 20/20, STR 3, DEF 3]**

 **[Weapon: Iron Sword- MT 6**

 **[-6 HP][14 HP left]**

I gritted my teeth. How could I fall for such a trick? Then again, this IS Nohr. The strong survive, while the weak die. I would NOT be weak!

I then re-took my stance and breathed in and out. I then sensed him coming in for a thrust. I dodged expertly and sliced at his side taking out six health from Greig.

Greig then stumbled slightly and grinned. "Hmph. Good reaction timing. Still though, I won't be beat!" He then continued to jab at me and as I couldn't dodge too much, I took about twelve damage from two strikes of his blade.

 _'Crap!'_ I thought to myself. _'I only have three health points left. Better make these last few hits count!'_

I then clashed once more with Greig and did the trick that he did with me earlier. I tripped him and sliced at him while vulnerable. Finally, I took the last of his health and he fell, coughing up blood while my sword was in his chest.

 **[Boss Beat +100EXP]**

 **[Level Up!]**

 **HP: +1**

 **STR: +1**

 **MAG: +1**

 **SKL: +0**

 **SPD: +0**

 **LCK: +0**

 **DEF: +0**

 **RES: +0**

"Heh…guess I wasn't strong after all…" He then died. I held up my sword in victory and glared at the two Outlaws who were still nearby. Getting the message that their boss was dead, they quickly turned tail and ran.

I nodded in relief and closed Greig's eyelids. He was a worthy opponent and one of my first. He deserved some respect.

I then turned to Kamui, who was shocked that I managed to protect her from the bandits at nearly the cost of my own life.

She then saw my current state and rushed over to me. "Oh no! Cayden! Are you okay?! Hang on. I'll get some help!" She then hurried off to go get her siblings most likely and I lay there on the ground, tired.

 _'Man…what a fight.'_ I thought to myself. I also couldn't believe I killed two people as well. I surpringly took it well if I must say so myself. I then sighed and hoped Kamui would come back soon. I soon heard voices, but by the time they arrived, I was already falling unconscious…

* * *

 _Cayden's Mind…_

* * *

Where was I? What happened? Not only that, where's Kam- oh right! It was all coming back to me. I had saved Kamui from some bandits when she wandered off during her picnic with her siblings.

Although now that I think about it, if Corrin is named Kamui here, could there be a "Corrin" in Hoshido as well? Like her brother or something? Hmm…I guess it's food for thought later.

I stood up and found myself in a similar space that matched where I met Anankos, Naga, and Grima. It all actually reminded me of a certain anime character where he had a demon beast sealed in his gut and he actually found his way here (in his mind) quite often…

 **"You really are clueless aren't you fleshling?"** A booming and intimidating voice said behind me. I turned around and came face-to-face (literally) with Grima!

"WAAAGH!" I screamed like a little girl. "WHAT THE HELL GRIMA?! Don't do that!" I practically shouted, nearly bursting a lung doing so.

 **"Hmph!"** Grima snorted indifferently as if this was no big deal to him. **"Never you mind boy." He said. "I brought you here for a reason."**

"A reason?" I asked with my head tilted.

 **"Yes you idiot. Didn't you not hear me say that?" He then grumbled slightly and continued. "You've met the princess of Nohr, yet what'll you do when her siblings question you? What will you do when she has to make a choice and it's not the one you expect? Nothing in this world is written in stone boy, so don't expect things to go your way. So I ask of you again, what will you do about all of this?"**

I looked to the ground in slight shame. I really hadn't thought about all of this as Grima had bluntly pointed out. Was I really cut out for all this? No! I mustn't doubt myself now. I've already begun my adventure, and there's no way I'm going to let the Fell Dragon himself make me doubt myself.

I then looked to Grima and said, "Look Grima, I may not have been here long that is true, but I have my own plans as well. If things don't go the way I want them to, I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. In the meantime, all I ask for you is your trust for the time being." I finished.

Grima at first didn't say anything, but then he chuckled slightly in amusement. **"You've got guts fleshling, I'll give you that. Nonetheless, remember what I've said. We're stuck with one another and I have no wish to die on account of a simple mistake. Remember that. Now wake up. Your…crush, is worried."**

I once again blushed, but before I could make a snappy retort, I began to slowly awaken and my surroundings went white. However, I was able to hear Grima say one last thing that caught my attention, **"You remind me of…him…"**

What?

* * *

 _Northern Fortress…_

* * *

I began to stir from my blanked out state and as I awoke, I saw a sleeping Kamui on a lone chair. She was drooling slightly and I found it to be quite cute and humorous. Seems she was really worried about me and was waiting all day (night?) to see me awaken.

I slowly got up and saw I was in some sleeping shorts and my white shirt. I then looked to the far end of the bed and saw my belongings over there, my weapons included.

I decided it was best if I put on my attire and wake Kamui up from her slumber. After that, I guess we'd see what'll happen next.

I slowly eased my way out of the bed and quickly got myself presentable, but not before a knock on the door made me pause. Not only that, Kamui was STILL SLEEPING!

Crap. This was bad… what if it's Camilla? I know she's very…obsessive about her family and if she caught me alone whilst getting my stuff, she'd think I'd be trying to kill Kamui while she was asleep!

Before I could dwell on this more, the door opened and I resigned myself to my fate. In came a young pink-haired maid with a tray of tea and biscuits in hand. I recognized her as Felicia and was about to greet her, when she suddenly slipped and began to fall!

"Waaah!" She exclaimed. I immediately burst into action and caught her with one arm and caught the tray with the other. It wasn't easy, but I managed somehow.

"Are you alright miss?" I asked politely.

"Umm….yes. Sorry about that." Felicia said embarrassedly while blushing. She looked cute. I then noticed our position and I saw I was (accidentally) groping her and we both straightened ourselves up in unison; blushing all the while.

"I am SO sorry!" We both said at about the same time. I then began to smile and she began to do the same. We both then began to chuckle and laugh.

At the sound of our laughter, Kamui began to grumble and groan, seemingly waking up. I turned to her and saw her rubbing her eyes and give out a yawn while stretching.

Immediately, Felicia sped to her side and said, "Lady Kamui, I brought you some tea and biscuits per Jakob's recommendation. He thought you'd be hungry after spending almost the whole night in here." I was surprised to hear this.

"Wha-? Oh. Thank you Felicia." Kamui said. "I'm surprised you didn't trip and wake me up! Ha ha!" Immediately, Felicia deflated and I almost thought I heard a sound similar to balloons losing their air as she did so.

I then interrupted so Felicia wouldn't be brought down further (whether by accident or not). "Hello Princess Kamui. I see you're okay. You weren't hurt were you?" I asked.

Kamui then noticed I was awake and immediately rushed over to me asking, "I should be asking you that! Are YOU okay? You were in quite a bind there and were bleeding a little. I'm surprised you healed so quickly. Even my little sister Elise can't heal wounds so quickly." She exclaimed.

I simply nodded while laughing awkwardly. I then scratched the back of my head and said, "Umm…yea. I'm okay. As for my healing ability, I guess I'm just a special case." I also then made a mental note to check WHY I healed so quickly so I'd know just in case.

"Well, that's good to hear." Kamui smiled. "Anyway, you were out for the whole night. It's already morning." She explained.

"I see." I said. "Thanks for notifying me, but where am I?"

Kamui then blushed as she forgot to mention that. "You're currently in the Northern Fortress near Nohr." She said. "It's where I live, learn, and train."

"Train?" I asked pretending to be clueless. "What for?"

Kamui nodded in affirmation. "Yup. Training so I can become a soldier of Nohr alongside my siblings. It's been my dream to venture more out into the outside world and all, plus I love my siblings dearly. I strive to become as strong as them so I can help them on the battlefield and not be a burden. I also wish to impress my Father too." She said in a slightly wistful tone.

Ah. Her 'Father'. She must mean King Garon. Gods, how I hated that man. If he even WAS one at this point anymore that is. I digress though. "Interesting. Although I doubt that you're a burden to them at all Kamui." I reassured. "They're your siblings and all siblings stick together."

"Thanks Cayden." Kamui smiled at me. She then adopted a look of realization and said, "Oh! That reminds me. Breakfast should be ready soon and they said that wanted to meet you when you woke up! C'mon!" She then proceeded to quickly drag me to the dining hall with Felicia following behind us. Meanwhile, I could only think of how the meeting with her siblings will go.

Cue the sudden gulp of doom.

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued!**_

* * *

 **Well? How was my newest and most recent chapter? I hope you all enjoyed! Keep them reviews, favorites, and follows coming!**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Fire Emblem Fates: Bloodlines**_

 _By, Antex-The Legendary Zoroark_

 _Disclaimer:_ **I own nothing except this story and anything else that I and I alone came up with. Should I use anything that is not mine and is seen by others, all original ideas go to their respective creators. I am merely borrowing/using them in passing.**

* * *

«Chapter 2»

* * *

 _'Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap…'_ I repeated over and over in my head as Kamui, Princess of Nohr dragged me toward my (possible) doom. It was only recently that I had woken up from my unconscious state, and I had met Felicia as well, but now…I have to meet Kamui's Nohrian siblings!

 _'Crap, crap, crap!'_ I chanted over and over. It was then that my "tenant", had had enough.

 _ **"Will you shut THE FUCK UP?!"**_ Grima shouted, giving me a slight migraine.

 _"And why the hell should I?!"_ I fired back in reply. _"I'm going to meet the Nohrian Siblings! I just know that Camilla will be giving me that particular smile, Leo will look at me like a worm, and Xander…need I say more?!"_

 _ **"Listen fleshling, I can understand your slight…trepidation in meeting these siblings of your crush, but you need to man up and deal with it! You knew you'd signed up for this when you were brought to this world. Accept the fact you're actually doing this and QUIT WHINING!"**_ Grima said, losing his temper at the end.

 _"Well excuuuuse me!"_ I retorted, yet slightly calming down. _"Fine, I'm calm. Now what about you? You've been moody. Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"_

 _ **"You're getting on my nerves fleshling."**_ Grima warned. _**"Just focus. You're about to head into the dining room."**_

I immediately gulped and prepared to face my fears.

* * *

[Xander POV]

Kamui was late…as usual. I could understand her reasoning for wanting to see if her savior was okay, it was her nature after all, but I still had my suspicions about this boy. His attire was different, plus I could not recall anyone in Nohr with such a hair color. At least, not that I could remember. The only one was a certain Princess of Nohr awhile back, but I was told she died.

"Xander dear," Camilla said interrupting my thought process, "I know you're worried, but remember that this boy saved our precious Kamui. Why not give him a chance?" She reasoned with a smile.

I merely shook my head and said, "As crown prince of Nohr, I can't afford to be caught off guard Camilla. I shall be wary, but I'll also try and give this boy a chance."

Seeing that this was the best she would get, Camilla sighed slightly and went back to eating her food.

Leo then turned to me and whispered, "Brother…I am in full agreement with you. I had his items inspected by some of the servants, and some of them don't even appear Nohrian."

I then whispered back, "Are you saying he's a Hoshidan Leo?"

Leo shook his head and said, "No. Despite his items not being familiar, he DOES have some Nohrian Weaponry. I don't know how he got ahold of these items, but I say we should stay on our toes."

"A wise choice Leo." I nodded in agreement.

It was then that the door began to open and I saw my little sister, Kamui, accompanied by Felicia. And then I saw the young man with them. I studied him with a firm gaze, and he seemingly flinched back. Good. It appears he at least knows I'm more experienced. Before I could say more, I was interrupted by our youngest sibling, Elise.

"YAY! Big sister is here!" She shouted happily.

* * *

[Kamui POV]

Cayden, Felicia, and I had finally arrived to the dining hall. I was about to greet my siblings, when I was suddenly tackle-hugged by my sweet and innocent little sister, Elise.

"YAY! Big sister is here!" She shouted happily.

"Ha ha! Hey Elise!" I said to her while hugging her back. "You really love to hug me when I least expect it."

"Hee, hee!" She giggled. "Do you like it when I give you hugs?" She asked sweetly.

"Of course!" I replied. "I love you all so much. Never think otherwise." I smiled.

Elise giggled again and then seemingly spotted Cayden. She then tugged on my arm asking, "Big sister? Who's this?"

I almost face-palmed. I had almost forgotten about Cayden being here with us! I then gestured to Cayden who seemed nervous. I wonder why? "Elise, this is Cayden. The boy I told you that saved me from those bandits. Don't you remember? You healed him back then, but by then he already was healed." I explained. Hopefully she'd remember.

Elise put a finger to her chin and gave a thoughtful look. She then said, "Oh right! He was the one you found when you wandered off for a bit! Nice to meet you Cayden! I'm Elise." She introduced herself.

Seeing that Cayden didn't respond, I snapped my fingers in front of him and he snapped out of his daze.

"Umm…what?" He said intelligently. I could only giggle.

"We were just introducing you to my siblings." I said.

Xander then stood up along with Leo and Camilla. They then walked over to Cayden and bowed. As they did this, Cayden stepped back slightly in surprise.

"Good day Cayden. I'm Leo, a pleasure to meet you." Leo introduced.

"I'm Camilla. And I must say that I'm very grateful you helped out dear Kamui. She is very precious to us." Camilla said sweetly. I could only blush in embarrassment. I couldn't believe I was already being embarrassed by my big sister so soon. In front of a guest no less!

Xander simply smiled at my reaction, and then turned to Cayden with a small smile as well. "Yes. I too, must thank you for saving our dear sister Kamui. She has always been very special to us. You have my gratitude young man."

Cayden nodded shyly and said, "I'm happy I could help." He replied. "I hope we weren't intruding on your breakfast?"

"Oh, not at all!" Camilla reassured him. "We actually wanted to meet you officially over breakfast. So, shall we eat and do just that?" She suggested.

At the sound of food, my stomach immediately growled and everyone turned to me. I simply blushed and said, "Food sounds nice."

At this, all we could suddenly do was laugh.

* * *

[Cayden POV]

As everyone sat down to eat, I was put in between Elise and Kamui, whilst Xander was at the head of the table, and Camilla along with Leo were across from me.

Felicia had left earlier to help Jakob get the food ready for breakfast. I just hoped this meant my food wouldn't be burnt. No offense Felicia!

In no time, the food was brought (and thankfully not burnt), and we all began to dig in. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I had my first bite of the Nohrian eggs and pancakes. Very delicious I must say!

All was quiet for awhile and then the silence was broken when Xander asked, "So Cayden, might I ask why you were out near here?" I turned to him and he elaborated. "The Northern Fortress is known only to a select few in Nohr, and you being here seems to be slightly suspicious. Where are you from?"

I swallowed my food and looked around. Everyone was waiting for an answer and I mentally asked Grima for his opinion on what I should do.

 _"Umm…what should I do Grima?"_ I asked mentally.

 _ **"Hell if I know fleshling. Just go with whatever you think is best. Just don't get us killed off in the process so soon!"**_

I mentally nodded and thanked him once more. I then replied to Xander saying, "Well, I'm from a faraway land called Plegia. It is a country that borders it's partner, Ylisse." I began. "As for why I'm here, I am a tactician-in-training, and my studies brought me here. I honestly never knew that I was trespassing in your territory."

"Ylisse and Plegia?" Leo questioned. "Are those Kingdoms? And are they also where you got your items from?"

I nodded. "Yes. Some of the items I have aren't from around here, and I indeed got them from Ylisse after leaving Plegia to learn more about your lands that I read in my youth in a book."

"And how do you like Nohr so far dear? Is it what you thought it would be?" Camilla asked me with a slightly forlorn look. She must think I didn't know much about Nohr and Hoshido being in conflict with one another. Not to mention her and her siblings' tragic pasts.

"To be honest, not really." I said. "I mean no offense at all by that, I just expected more. Is there a reason why things are like this?"

"Yes." Xander said to me. "We are currently at conflict with a neighboring nation known as Hoshido. We have precious little resources and our father, King Garon, decided Nohr should conquer Hoshido as our own so we can all make Nohr great again."

"Really?" I asked. "Why not simply make a treaty or a deal with them to share?" I suggested.

"Unfortunately, that's not how the real world works sometimes." Leo sighed. "Our father has been quite insistent we conquer Hoshido. And as his children, we need to abide by his wishes."

"That's why I wish to help." Kamui explained as she turned to me. "My siblings need all the help that they can get!" She said in determination.

"I guess I can understand." I replied. I then turned to Kamui. "Your determination is something to be admired. Who knows? Maybe YOU will be able to change things." I stressed the 'you' in my words.

"You really think I can?" Kamui asked with a tilt of her head.

"Cayden is right." Xander said. "Nothing is ever impossible if you put your mind to it little sister. Now, I think we should get back to our meal. We don't want it to get cold now do we?"

We all agreed and then continued to eat shortly after that.

* * *

 _After…_

* * *

After we had all eaten our fill, Kamui's Nohrian Siblings decided to train the young Princess of Nohr some more, especially after seeing her determination from earlier. It would most likely take the rest of the day. As for me, I was escorted to my quarters by Felicia on orders of Xander.

Felicia directed me toward my new room and opened the door for me. I looked around and saw it was a rather simple room. Wooden floors, some brick walls, a dresser, bed, and a few other necessities. It may not have seemed like much, but to me, it was enough. After all, Nohr isn't as material filled like Hoshido is.

"Are your quarters to your pleasing Master Cayden?" Felicia asked me.

I nodded my head, but then noticed what she called me. "Master? There's no need for formalities Felicia. We're friends after all, right?" I said to her.

"Re-really? Are you sure?" She asked. "I'm still relatively new to all of this and tend to forget things slightly. Why would someone like you want me as a friend?"

I sighed slightly at Felicia's low self-esteem. I then put my hand on her shoulder and said, "Look Felicia. No one is perfect. I admit that some people may say they are, but even they have their own faults too. All you have to do is keep on trying and believe you can do things. Stand up for yourself if you must." I then smiled. "After all, as a friend, I believe in you. So does Kamui I'm sure."

Felicia blushed lightly and nodded her head slightly. "I-I guess so. Thank you Cayden you've given me a lot to think about. If you need anything, Kamui's butler Jakob, my sister Flora, and I, will be around if you're in need of anything. Just lightly hit that wall over there." She then pointed to a nearby wall. "The wall reverberates around the Fortress and so, we'll know if you'll need anything when you hit the wall." She then bowed and gave me a quick smile before leaving. And all without tripping this time! That was certainly progress.

After she left, I closed my door and decided as I had nothing to do, I should catch up on some sleep that I may have lost when I was dragged to breakfast.

* * *

 _Later…_

* * *

I awoke with a yawn and stretched out my joints until I heard a few popping sounds. Getting to my feet, I noticed that it was darker than usual. Must've been about nighttime. Just how long was I out?

My stomach then growled, snapping me out of my thoughts. I decided to call for something to eat and knocked on the wall Felicia directed me to earlier. The sound seemingly echoed around the Fortress, and before I knew it, my door was opening.

To my slight surprise, both Flora and Jakob were the ones who opened my door.

"Greetings Cayden." Flora bowed slightly. "You called?"

"Hah! Well of course he did Flora. Why else would the wall be knocked on?" Jakob jabbed out rhetorically.

"Well excuse me Jakob!" She fired back. "I was only trying to be polite. Something you seem to have trouble with almost every single day!"

"I will not adhere to such a ridiculous notion. I am always kind. Especially when it comes to Lady Kamui." Jakob responded.

Before the situation could escalate, I put my hands in-between them and said, "Okay, okay! That's enough you two." Both 'hmphed' slightly, but began to hear me out. "Now, as you know, I knocked on the wall because I was hungry for something to eat. Is there anything you'd recommend for dinner?" I asked politely.

Before Flora could respond, Jakob said, "Why yes. I'd personally recommend a stew as it is dreadfully cold outside. Maybe with a side serving of steak?" He suggested.

I thought about it for a moment and nodded. "Yes, I would like that mister…?"

"Ah yes. My name is Jakob. I'll get to it right away. Heaven knows I'm the only reliable one here these days…" He trailed off at the end there and left, leaving a slightly angry Flora behind for stealing her thunder.

I looked to her and saw that ice was slowly beginning to encrust the walls. I quickly said, "Flora, you might wanna calm down a bit. Ice is encrusting the walls!"

Flora gasped slightly and after regaining her composure, the ice slowly receded. "Thank you Cayden." She said. "But I never mentioned any of my ice abilities. How did you know about it?" She wondered, slightly curious yet a tad bit suspicious.

I put my hands up in a placating gesture and replied, "I just made a guess that the ice was somehow connected to your emotions, so I decided to voice it. I'm sorry if I offended you Flora."

Flora nodded and said, "Right. I'm sorry for getting suspicious there. You can never be too careful these days; especially here in Nohr."

"Right." I nodded.

"Anyway," Flora began, "I wanted to thank you for what you did today."

I was slightly surprised at what she said. "Thank me?" I asked. "For what?"

"I heard how you helped my sister with her self-esteem problems. I wanted to thank you for helping her out with that. She's always been a klutz compared to me, but I still care for her despite what she may possibly think of me."

I nodded while crossing my arms. "Well, in that case, you're most welcome Flora." I said with a smile.

Flora nodded back at me and said, "Well, I must get going now. I hope you have a good rest of the night Cayden. Oh! And one other thing."

"What might that be?" I asked curious.

"If you ever hurt my sister in any way, I'll personally freeze you until you can't feel anything anymore. Are we clear?" She said as she suddenly gained an intimidating aura around her.

I quickly nodded while sweating and replied, "Crystal clear ma'am!"

She then lost her scary aura and put on a small smile. She then nodded and left. I then put my hand to my chest. Gods that was frightening! Never knew Flora had such a…scary side to her!

I then heard Jakob's footsteps around the corner and I saw him with my meal on a tray. I gave him some room and he put it down on a nearby desk for me. "There you are Master Cayden." He said. "Is there any need for anything else?"

I shook my head in the negative. "No than you Jakob. Thank you for the offer though."

Jakob merely smiled and left in response. Although I had a small feeling I'd have to tread lightly around him. He may get suspicious if I was around Kamui too much. I REALLY wouldn't want that to occur. He is after all her most trusted retainer, besides Gunter that is.

I then closed my door, ate my meal and was about to head to bed (again) shortly after when I heard a knock on my door. Wondering who it could possibly be, I opened it and saw Kamui.

"Kamui?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"

Kamui smiled and said, "I finally defeated my brother Xander, in a match. Not only that, apparently father heard of it and sent a messenger earlier. Guess what he said?"

Playing clueless, I shrugged slightly and said, "I don't know. What was it Kamui?"

Kamui's grin grew bigger and she replied, "He said I'm free to leave from the Fortress and meet him at Castle Krakenburg! He wishes to see me and possibly enlist me in the Nohrian military!"

I happily clapped my hands together in small applause, "Well congratulations Kamui." I said. "Although I guess that means we won't be seeing each other as often huh?"

"Not exactly." Kamui grinned at me. I was immediately confused.

"What do you mean Kamui?" I asked, wondering where this was going.

"I asked Xander if I could possibly make you one of my retainers and he said as long as you agreed. I then came over to tell you this. Will you accept?" She asked hopefully.

It took me a moment to process what she said, but I immediately knew what my answer would be once I registered everything. "I'd be honored milady." I joked slightly.

She lightly punched me in the arm and said, "Great! But no need for the formalities okay?"

I just nodded and said, "Understood Princess." She pouted cutely at this and shortly we began to laugh after that. While laughing though, I was inwardly thinking to myself.

 _'Looks like our journey shall begin soon…'_

* * *

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED!**_

* * *

 **Hello everyone. I hope you enjoyed my recent chapter, and I hope you'll continue to give me good feedback. Remember to PM me whenever you have questions, and also keep those reviews coming! They are an author's motivation! I digress though. see you again next update when Cayden and Kamui's journey begins!**

 _ **P.S. Also, I tried to give others their own POVs, but i dont know how well that went. Let me know how I did good on that front at all okay? If I did, I'll try and do that again sometime.**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Fire Emblem Fates: Bloodlines**_

 _By, Antex-The Legendary Zoroark_

 _Disclaimer:_ **I own nothing except this story and anything else that I and I alone came up with. Should I use anything that is not mine and is seen by others, all original ideas go to their respective creators. I am merely borrowing/using them in passing.**

«Chapter 3»

After the revelation of Kamui wishing for me to become her retainer, we talked a bit more before we both then headed to bed. Learning that both the plot and that I'm Kamui's retainer was both exhausting physically and mentally. As soon as I had hit the bed, I was out like a light.

I then found myself drawn back into my mind. The feeling of being weightless and seeing the blank space around me was still quite a sight.

It was then that I noticed deep breathing behind me and I knew Grima was trying to scare me again. This time, though, I was prepared and said, "Okay Grima. Enough with the theatrics. What did you call me here for?"

I then heard a 'hmph' from behind me and looked face-to-nozzle with Grima. **"Not bad fleshling. You managed to hold in your fear this time. Still though, I'm not as impressed of you as of yet."** He said.

"Why would you want to be impressed of me?" I asked curiously.

" **Simple boy. If you are to prove to be worthy of my power, you need to become a worthy avatar of my power first. Just like that foolish family-boy, Robin."** He growled out the last part with a hint of venom in his voice.

That actually made some sense to me. Grima was never one for weakness as far as I could see. Still though, I didn't want to succumb to him completely. "So basically what you're saying is that you want a strong vessel for you to take over is that it?"

" **Foolish boy!"** Grima yelled. **"Remember what Naga said? I can't take control of you since I'm just a mere fragment of my full power at the moment."**

"Then get to the point!" I said losing my patience. "What did you call me here for?! In case you hadn't noticed, the plot to Fates is starting. I need to become stronger! To protect those I hold dear!"

Grima stared at me for a moment and then began to chuckle before it became full blown laughter. **"Ha! Excellent. That's what I want to hear."** He chuckled then turned serious. **"If you want to become strong enough to handle what's ahead, you'll need access to my power. And in order to do that, you need to become strong. THAT is why I brought you here."**

I was taken aback at this. "So, you wish to help me?" I asked in suspicion. "What's the catch?"

Grima chuckled again. **"Good. You're learning. What I want in return is to at least have access to some of your senses. Yet I can't get access unless you will it. And to sweeten the deal, if you should do so, I'll even help you more often in your future battles that you need assistance in."**

I was still suspicious, but I decided to humor the Fell Dragon for now. "Fine," I said. "If you want access to my senses, I'll allow it. However, if you fall out of line, I reserve the right to take them back. Clear?"

Grima grinned and said, **"Crystal."**

I nodded and imagined myself relinquishing some of my control over my senses to Grima. Seeing that he was seemingly satisfied, I nodded and was about to leave before I suddenly felt the need to ask the dragon something.

"Grima," I started. "What did you mean when you said I remind you of 'him'"? I wondered with my brows furrowed.

Grima growled and said, **"So you heard that hm? I do not wish to talk about that yet fleshling. Not until you gain more of my trust."**

I decided to relent seeing as if I bothered him more, he'd do something drastic to me. So I nodded and said, "Very well, but once I gain more of your trust, you will give me an answer?"

" **Yes, yes, now leave already! I'm tired and wish to sleep. After all, there's not much to do here…"** He mumbled the last part to himself.

My mind-scape then slowly faded away and I felt myself slowly awaken.

* * *

My eyes flew open as I began to awaken from my meeting with Grima. I looked at the nearby clock on the wall and saw it was about 8:00AM in the morning. Realizing that it was pretty much morning (or whatever counts as morning in Nohr), I should get up.

It was then that I smelled a peculiar smell and realized that it was coming from me. I flinched back slightly. I REALLY needed a bath. Do they even have baths in Nohr though? I hoped so.

I then knocked on the wall, hoping someone was awake to help me with my needs. Shortly after I knocked, another knock sounded at my door and I opened it. Behind the door was a man with grey-ish hair, black armor, a scar over his face, and a well-toned physique.

I recognized this man as Gunter, Kamui's retainer and a future (yet temporary) villain in Revelations. I then realized he was waiting for me to say something to him.

"Oh, sorry sir." I apologized. "Do you know if there's a bathing area here at all? I'm kinda smelly and want to make a good impression on King Garon for when we leave for Castle Krakenburg." I said.

"Ah yes." Gunter then said. "You must be Kamui's newest retainer, Cayden." He stated. He then turned around and said, "Follow me and I'll show you to where you can get yourself properly prepared."

I nodded gratefully and said, "Thank you sir."

"It's Gunter, not _'sir'_ young man. Calling me that makes me feel older than I already am." He said with a small smile.

"Ah right." I said. "It's a pleasure to meet you officially Gunter." I shook his gloved hand and gave a bow in respect.

After a few minutes of walking, we had finally arrived at a room similar to a bath room of sorts. There were soap bars, towels, and many other things specifically for bathing.

"Here we are Cayden. The bathing room." Gunter said. "Once you're done, I'll have Felicia come over and guide you to the dining hall where breakfast is currently being made. We'll then be on our way to Castle Krakenburg."

I nodded in affirmation and said, "Right. Thank you Gunter."

Gunter gave me another smile and then said, "On the right is the Male section of the baths, and on the left is the Female side. I strongly advise you not to get mixed up." He joked lightly.

I mentally gave a blush at that thought. If I got things mixed up, I'd definitely be embarrassed for life. "Right." I said. "I'll try not to do that."

Gunter gave a nod of approval and handed me a towel, wash rag, and a bar of soap. "Good. I'll be seeing you later then Cayden. Do try and hurry though. Breakfast won't wait forever." He advised, then left.

I then headed into the men's room and stripped. I then got into the bathtub and then washed myself. After that, I dried myself off after that.

While putting on my Tactician attire, I heard a knock on the bath room door. I then shouted, "Just a minute please! Almost done here." I was then fully dressed and opened the door to reveal Felicia.

"He-hey there Cayden." She stuttered with a small blush. "Umm…breakfast is now ready. Shall I bring you over there?"

I nodded and said, "That would be very helpful. Thank you Felicia." I smiled.

"O-oh! You're most welcome Cayden." She smiled back and then led me over to the kitchen.

* * *

 _At the kitchen…_

We both then arrived at the kitchen and the only person I saw that was there was Kamui. I then turned to Felicia and asked, "Strange. Where's everyone else?"

My question was answered instead by Kamui though. "Oh. Good morning Cayden. My siblings already ate and decided to meet us over at the stalls with Lilith and Gunter. So we better not keep them waiting. Your food is already here by the way, across from me." She informed.

I nodded in thanks and then began to eat. I then decided to make some small conversation with Kamui. "So Kamui," I began. "Are you excited for today?"

She smiled and said, "Yes I am. I'm so happy I can finally leave this fortress and venture in the outside world. Especially if this means I can fight alongside my siblings."

I nodded. "Just remember Kamui, during my travels, not all of the world is like the books make it out to be."

She nodded and then gave a small frown. "Cayden? What was it like back at your home until you arrived here in Nohr?"

I finished my food while wiping my mouth with a napkin. I then sighed and said, "Well, as I said, not everything was all sunshine and rainbows. We at Plegia were at war with Ylisse due to the current Exalt accusing us of crimes of sorts. Even though the majority of us never committed these things, some of them indeed did. I then decided that the war was getting too bad, so I took all my belongings and decided to travel as a Tactician-in-training and perhaps one day return to help out in the war. Still, as I left, I realized the world had more to offer here than there. So I renounced my former home and decided to be a simple traveler. I then arrived here, met you while napping, and here we are." I informed her while making up things as I went along.

Kamui was seemingly struck silent at my tale and said, "Wow. I never knew things were like that for you back home. I'm sorry to hear that happened." She then put her hand over mine. "I hope someday peace comes for everyone. Its always been one of my dreams. I'm sure peace will come to your home as well someday."

I blushed at the contact, noticing how soft her hand was. I then registered what she said, and nodded my head in agreement. "Thanks Kamui." I said. "Hopefully that will indeed happen."

" _ **Hmph. Wishful thinking fleshling…"**_ Grima muttered from within my mind. I simply ignored him though.

Seeing as we both had finished our breakfast, both Kamui and I put away our dishes for cleaning and we both then headed to where Kamui's siblings along with Lilith and Gunter awaited us.

* * *

 _Northern Fortress' Stalls…_

We finally arrived at the destination and there, we saw Kamui's siblings along with Gunter, Felicia, and Jakob waiting for us. Jakob gave me a slightly suspicious gaze, but overall, did not act on it. At this, I groaned in my head whilst Grima snickered at my misfortune.

Lilith then approached Kamui and I. "I'm so happy for you Lady Kamui!" She said with a small smile. "I heard that you can finally leave the fortress. You must be really happy Kamui."

Kamui nodded and said, "I know. But what're you doing here Lilith?"

Lilith giggled and replied, "Gunter asked me to come along with you to the capital so I can look after your horses."

Kamui gave a grateful smile and patted Lilith on the shoulder. "Good to hear Lilith! I'd really miss you if you weren't coming along too. You've been like a sister to me." At the end of Kamui's sentence, Lilith gave a smile and slight blush. Oh if only you knew Kamui…

Xander then interrupted the two's small talk and asked, "Lilith, are the horses ready? Father will not want us to waste too much time. He doesn't like to be kept waiting for long."

Lilith quickly composed herself and gave the crown prince a smile. "Yes milord. Everything is ready, and even the horses seem excited for the upcoming trip!" She then turned to Kamui and said, "All of them are very fond of you milady. Probably from all your time at the stables."

Kamui could only smile while Camilla let out a chuckle in agreement. "True!" She said. "Dear Kamui does indeed love animals. She can be so kindhearted to them. Why, I remember that she even nursed an injured bird back to health one time!"

At Lilith's slight blush, I knew she was thinking back on that day. _'I wonder, what was she doing there that day? And how did they think she was a bird at the time?'_ I thought to myself. The game never did explain that.

Kamui caught on to Lilith's expression and asked, "Are you okay Lilith? Is something wrong?"

Lilith merely sighed and shook her head in response. "No. I'm fine. Thank you for worrying about me though milady." She then gave a fake smile to ease Kamui's concerns. Thanks to her naivety, Kamui accepted it.

"You've always been fond of Kamui haven't you Lilith?" Elise said with a cheerful smile and teasing tone. Lilith could only blush slightly at Elise's question. It was then I decided to intervene on her behalf.

"Lady Elise? I think you're going to make Lilith brighter than a tomato if you keep teasing her like that." I then pointed to Lilith who nodded back.

Elise gave me a small pout and said, "Aw c'mon! I was just having a little fun is all…" Thankfully, she relented and stopped.

I then flashed Lilith a smile and she paled slightly as if she'd seen a ghost. She quickly looked away and I noticed she had small tears in her eyes. I made a mental note to talk to her later.

Xander then interrupted with a small cough. "As gripping as all this is, we should be on our way. We mustn't keep Father waiting."

Everyone else agreed and while we all got things packed, Gunter turned to Felicia and Flora. "Flora and Felicia, you will both remain here to watch over the fortress. Jakob and I will accompany Lady Kamui."

Jakob quickly walked up to Gunter's side and said, "Be sure to take care of everything! I want everything spotless if Kamui ever decided to come back." He then turned to Felicia, "Especially you Felicia. No tripping now."

Flora glared at Jakob while Felicia had a small cloud of depression over her head. "Jakob!" She said, upset at her sister's condition. Jakob was already walking away though.

Flora then helped her sister up and both waved to Kamui. "Safe travels Lady Kamui!" They said in unison. Felicia then turned to me and said, "Oh! And um…you too Cayden!" She blushed.

I nodded uncertainly as to why Felicia said something like that to me, but accepted it when Flora gave me a scary smile.

Kamui then walked up to them and hugged both of them. "Thank you. I hope to see the both of you again soon. Just not here!" The three good friends then laughed.

After a small bit more of chatting, we then left on the horses. Kamui and I in the carriage (which was being taken care of by Lilith and her horse), Xander on his, Leo as well, along with Elise and hers. Although her mount was more of a young pony. To complete our group, Camilla was riding on her wyvern Marziah.

* * *

 _A few hours later…_

After a couple hours, the atmosphere the Northern Fortress once gave off gave way to the darker aspects of Nohr. That mainly being the capital. I looked around in slight awe and fear. This is where everything would begin.

"Come on big sister!" Elise shouted to Kamui. "You too Cayden!" She then waved over to me. Both Kamui and I nodded and we continued down the walkway to the castle.

I also noticed Kamui was slightly jittery. I put my hand on her shoulder and asked, "Nervous much?"

"Oh! U-um yes." She said. "Is that a bad thing Cayden?"

I shook my head in response. "Fear only proves that you're human. There's nothing wrong when you feel such a thing. It's a natural thing." I sagely advised, while also trying to comfort her.

"Thanks Cayden." Kamui gratefully smiled. We then arrived at the main castle gates and Xander said, "Guard! Open the gates. We are here to see our Father, King Garon. He has requested an audience with us!"

"Please identify yourself before I open the gates sir!" One guard said. Apparently, this was a normal thing. They needed to prove who they were in order to pass.

Xander nodded in response and said, "I'm crown prince Xander of Nohr. And as proof, I present my sword Siegfried!" He then held the dark blade up and showed it to the guards. I slightly shivered as the blade's dark power washed over us all.

The guards took the proof and opened the gates. As we passed them, I saw them shiver. Seems the power of Siegfried gave them a small fright as well!

Another guard met us and then escorted us to where King Garon awaited. As we arrived at the arena where Kamui would prove herself, King Garon arrived and we bowed in response. Although personally, I felt like throwing up instead of bowing before such a man/thing.

King Garon grunted and we all took that as our cue to get up from our kneeling position. King Garon then looked towards Kamui and said, "I see you've made it here safely Kamui…you have come a long way."

Kamui nodded humbly in response and replied, "Yes Father. It has been a long time since I've wished to see you and visit Castle Krakenburg again." She then looked to the ceiling slightly lost in thought. "I feel like I'm dreaming…"

"It is only thanks to your diligence that you're here." Garon interrupted with a stern voice that snapped Kamui out of it. "I am told that you're a warrior now almost on par with Xander. You finally possess the strength to be an instrument of Nohr's power in the world."

Elise began to slightly worry at Garon's statement and asked a little nervously, "But Father, will Kamui be alright outside of the fortress?"

"My little sister is quite right." Camilla agreed. "I worry about that as well. Isn't it dangerous for our little Kamui to live outside the fortress' magical barrier?"

Kamui then intervened before her siblings could possibly ruin her chance at being by their side. Sure she may be a bit naïve, but she was ready. She knew it! "I appreciate the concern Camilla and Elise, but I earned my way here, and I'm ready to fight. Please believe in me."

Camilla and Elise hesitated, but decided to concede Kamui's point for the moment. It was then I heard Xander speak up.

"Still Kamui, don't forget that you almost got attacked by bandits that one time. You were lucky Cayden was there." He said.

King Garon then turned his intimidating gaze toward me. Despite me looking different, I was certain that Anankos (who was most definitely possessing him), recognized me in someway. "Hmm…you speak of this young boy here?" He asked narrowing his gaze.

Kamui then seemingly appeared next to me. Apparently I was so mesmerized by King Garon's power that I was zoning out.

"Yes Father," Kamui said, "This is Cayden, a new retainer of mine. He comes from a faraway land and is a tactician in training."

"I see." Garon said, not likely believing the story. Nonetheless, he turned his attention back to Kamui. "As you know Kamui, Nohr is at war with the eastern kingdom of Hoshido."

Kamui nodded and let Garon continue. "We of the Royal Family are descendants of the ancient gods, the First Dragons."

" _ **I wonder if I count as one of those dragons…"**_ Grima muttered, surprising me slightly. I was about to ask him what he meant, but he said back, _**"Never you mind boy. Pay attention!"**_

I decided to drop the subject and looked towards Garon again. It appeared he hadn't noticed me speaking with my tenant, to which I was grateful for. I then heard him continue speaking to Kamui.

"As inheritors of this divine strength, we conquer those who dare to oppose us with ease. One who learns to wield this power can destroy an entire army of common troops." He then gestured behind Kamui to her siblings. "Xander, Camilla, and Leo have all already shown that they possess this power. As such, I expect no less from you. Understood?"

Kamui then gained a determined look and replied with equal amounts of confidence, "I am aware of your expectations Father. I have trained every day to be more like my siblings."

Garon and Kamui both stared each other down and apparently, Garon saw something if the glint I saw in his eyes were any indication. "Hmm…you show promise. But you will need a suitable weapon in order to serve Nohr." He then raised his hand as archaic runes appeared and a small portal opened. Out of it then came a curved onyx-black sword. It glowed with a dark purple aura and looked as if it was carved from rock in a way. The hilt was silver and in the middle was a closed eye.

"Amazing…" Kamui said in awe.

"Yeah…for real." I said alongside her. I don't know why, but for some reason, I felt drawn towards the sword. Why was that?

Garon then harrumphed and we all turned our attention back to him. "This blade is known as Ganglari, a sword infused with powerful magic from another world. With this sword at your side, you shall crush the Hoshidan Army with ease." He proclaimed.

"Thank you for this generous gift Father." Kamui said while giving a grateful smile and a bow.

I then heard Xander mutter, "Hmm…generous indeed…" from behind me. I wonder why Xander never spoke up during this moment back in the game. I mean for pete's sake, the sword screams "I'm suspicious!" I digress though…

"Now," Garon began, "Let us see you put that sword to its proper use." He then turned toward a nearby guard and said, "Bring out the prisoners!"

A nearby soldier, garbed in regular Nohrian Lancer attire, odder and said, "Yes sire!" He then headed into a hallway where I assumed Rinkah and Kaze were most likely being held. Although I kept my face blank as to not show off my intentions.

"Prisoners?" Kamui questioned. We then heard loud grunts and some cursing back in the hallway.

"Lemme go you Nohrian scum!" A woman with dark skin and an oni mask said. She had bandages over her well-developed chest and regular Flame Tribe attire. The other prisoner didn't put up a fuss and merely remained calm and silent. He wore green ninja clothing with a purple scarf over his neck. He also had green hair. Also with them were four Hoshidan Samurai.

"Rinkah…just stop. It's not like they're going to let you go with you constantly kicking and screaming. We need to be patient for now." He calmly advised his partner.

Rinkah growled at this, but nodded in hesitance. Still, as she saw us, she gave us a dark glare. Ooh, if looks could kill!

The two Hoshidans were then brought over before the arena and were freed from their shackles. However, before they could try to escape, a barrier surrounded all exits, leaving them helpless. They were then tossed their weapons.

As Kamui walked up, already knowing she'd most likely have to face them, Garon said, "These are prisoners from our most recent skirmish from Hoshido. I want to see your power with my own eyes. Use the sword I gave you to strike them down." He then gave a small maniacal grin at the end.

Gunter and Jakob, the ever loyal retainers that they were, decided to join Kamui in her fight. Before they could though, Garon gave a command.

"Hold Gunter." He commanded, his eyes strangely gleaming with an idea. "I already know your strengths as does Kamui. However, I've yet to see this boy's own." He then turned to me and I gulped. "Cayden was it?" He asked.

"Y-yes my king?" I stuttered while inwardly cursing my weakness.

"As one of Kamui's retainers, you're to join her and Jakob in this fight. Show me your strength and prove your loyalty as a retainer to my…daughter." He commanded while slightly pausing at the end. It was as if Garon spat out the word 'daughter' with some amount of venom in his voice. I wonder…

I then bowed to King Garon and said, "As you say my king." I then walked over to the left side of Kamui while Jakob was on the right.

I then bowed to Kamui as a joke to lighten the tension both of us were most likely feeling. "Milady? Shall we get to work and please your Father with this fight?" Kamui gave me a thankful smile and nodded in agreement.

"Yes." She said. "Are you two ready for this?" She asked Jakob and I. We both nodded. "Then let's begin!"

Our two main opponents glanced/glared at us and Rinkah spoke first. "I am Rinkah! Daughter of the Flame Tribe's honorable chieftain. What is your name Nohrian Princess?"

Kamui was taken aback slightly, but replied with, "I am Kamui."

Kaze then gave a small gasp in surprise and slight hope. "Kamui…can it be?" He looked closer and seemed to recognize her.

"Huh?" Kamui asked, slightly wondering why Kaze was staring at her so intently. "Have you heard of me?"

Kaze apparently found what he was looking for and closed his eyes, his expression calm and neutral. "…I am Kaze, a ninja of Hoshido. Show me want you can do." He then gave a hardened look, hiding his other emotions in the process.

Garon then gave the command. "Kill them all." I gulped as we all rushed into a true life-and-death battle. _'Well…here goes nothing!'_ I thought.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED!**_

* * *

 **Hello everyone! New update for you all. I hope you enjoy! PM me any questions or concerns if you feel the need. And I'm sorry if it seems like I'm trolling you. I assure you, I am not. Anyway, see ya next update.**

 **One other thing. I will not be updating as frequently. So expect a chapter every weekend or so. Depends if I'm busy so...yeah. Thanks again!**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Fire Emblem Fates: Bloodlines**_

 _By, Antex-The Legendary Zoroark_

 _Disclaimer:_ **I own nothing except this story and anything else that I and I alone came up with. Should I use anything that is not mine and is seen by others, all original ideas go to their respective creators. I am merely borrowing/using them in passing.**

«Chapter 4»

I gulped as I heard Garon utter the command. Steeling my resolve and courage, I nodded to Kamui and Jakob (both nodded back in response) and we quickly came up with a plan.

"Alright," I started. "We need to divide the enemy and not let them surround us as a group. Then, we defeat them one by one!"

Jakob gave an approving nod. "The classic Divide and Conquer plan eh?" He said. "Seems your title as Tactician isn't just for show Cayden!" He smiled.

I blushed slightly at the praise and then saw Kamui looking off into space slightly. "Kamui?" I asked. "Are you okay?"

" I can sense something…" She muttered. Before I could try and snap her out of it, I noticed a Samurai going for her while she was vulnerable. I quickly intervened and blocked the sword with my own and pushed him back.

"Kamui!" I reprimanded. "You need to focus!"

She quickly snapped out of her stupor and nodded gratefully. She then seemingly (and gracefully might I add) fought off an enemy. While he was weakened, she took the time to back away.

I was curious as to what she'd do, but then a glow appeared underneath her feet and she suddenly activated the nearby Dragon Vein! I watched impressed as the power cleared away the debris nearby and activated a Healing Tile. As the power faded, I noticed that I, too, could feel it. I wonder… food for thought for later I guess.

I then noticed the Samurai I fought get back up and was ready to fight me. I took a stance while simultaneously scanning his stats.

 **[Myrmidon][Lvl 2]**

 **[HP 17/17 STR: 4 DEF: 3(-1) RES: 3(-1)]**

After looking at his stats, I saw that he had a negative one for his defense and resistance. It was most likely he had a Brass Katana. Capitalizing on this, I drew my Iron Sword. I could've used a Tome, but I needed to work on my physical strength.

We both stood still and then rushed at each other. I parried his blow and managed to inflict 8 damage, leaving him with 9HP left. He tried to catch me off guard, but thankfully, my instincts kept me pretty much unscathed. I then finished him off. I was then given a pop-up menu that said: **+30 EXP**

It then presented me with a choice as well:

 **Sacrifice Enemy's Life?**

 **Yes: +100EXP**

 **No: +50EXP**

I was honestly confused at this. Why would it show me this? Grima then spoke to me, _**"It's obvious fleshling. If you take his life, you'll basically be offering him up to me as a sacrifice. You'll also gain more power as well."**_

" _Why would I sacrifice him to you?!"_ I mentally yelled angrily. _"You'd possibly use this to your advantage and control me!"_

" _ **As I said before, it will give you more experience. Plus, I have no interest in taking you over. I'm a fragment remember?! And may I also say that the only way to use my power effectively in the future is to kill? I am the**_ _ **Fell Dragon**_ _ **for a reason. I kill all who oppose and gain their power in the process. It will be the same for you as you're my jailor."**_ Grima explained to me.

I couldn't speak back at first. I was simply too horrified that I'd have to do such a thing. I mean, c'mon. KILL my enemies and offer them up only for the freaking Fell Dragon to feast?! That's messed up! It was then Grima spoke once more.

" _ **You've no choice. This moment was sealed the day you became my jailor. If you had been smarter, you could've avoided this had you asked what the repercussions were for housing me. Now DO IT! It's the only way to fuel my power and your own!"**_

I sighed, gave a subtle nod and slashed the man's throat. He was dead in an instant and his body vanished in purple wisps of smoke. I also ignored the pop up that said **+100EXP!**

 **HP – 21 (+0)**

 **Strength – 4 (+1)**

 **Magic – 6 (+0)**

 **Skill - 4 (+1)**

 **Speed – 3 (+0)**

 **Luck - 2 (+1)**

 **Defense – 3 (+0)**

 **Resistance – 4 (+1)**

 **Congratulations! Fell Dragon Form Unlocked!**

 **Limit: 3 Uses per battle**

' _Fell Dragon Form?'_ I thought confused. _'What is that?'_

Grima answered for me, _**"It allows you to access a miniature version of my draconic form with a Dragonstone. However, it is very powerful and somewhat hard to control. In this form, you temporarily unlock Ignis, along with gaining higher defense and resistance. When it says 3 uses, it means that that is the limit in battle and should you go beyond that, you'll start losing control and pay the price…with your mind."**_

' _My mind?'_ I asked for more information. _'What do you mean?'_

" _ **You'll lose your sanity basically."**_ Grima bluntly said. At this, I was basically frozen. I was then broken out of my thoughts by a yell from Jakob.

"Cayden! Snap out of it! We need your help with this pesky Hoshidan Ninja!" He yelled.

I quickly looked over to Jakob next to a slightly wounded Kamui. He was trying to heal her while also defending her. I quickly rushed over and parried a shuriken away with my Iron Sword.

Kaze immediately narrowed his eyes and leapt back. "Your liege may have defeated Rinkah, but I won't go down as easily. After all, a ninja's shuriken may not cut deep, but it can sap you of your strength. Just like your friend, your death need not come all at once."

I growled slightly. I wished I had payed more attention to my surroundings instead of freezing up. Now Kamui was injured and Jakob was on the defensive. What to do?

I decided to pull out my Flux Tome. Seeing as it wasn't in Fates and therefore, most likely not in the Weapon Triangle, I should be fine. I scanned Kaze's stats and quickly took aim.

 **[Kaze][Ninja][Lvl 3]**

 **[HP: 19/19 STR: 6 DEF: 4 RES: 10]**

I then began to glow and a pop up said **Critical Hit Activated!** I grinned at this (although I was irked that this would only do so much damage due to Kaze's high RES) and then shouted, "Take this!" I then did at least 3 damage to him. Not a lot, but it was a good distraction for Jakob to throw a dagger at him. Kaze was stunned by both hits, and while he stumbled, Kamui (who was finally recovered) finished him off.

He looked over to Kamui with regret in his eyes and he whispered to himself, "I have… failed you…" He then collapsed and fell to the ground in defeat.

Kamui, Jakob, and I, all gave a grin. We had done it! With both Rinkah and Kaze beaten, we had passed King Garon's test.

Kamui wiped off some sweat from her brow and said, "Phew! They're really tough aren't they? I hope all Hoshidans aren't this strong." She then looked to me and saw I was slightly out of breath. "Are you okay Cayden?" She asked.

I nodded and said, "I'm fine, although I could use a bite to eat after this." We both then laughed for a minute, before Garon interrupted.

"Don't just stand there idiot girl. Finish them!" He commanded. We all looked to Garon who was impatiently waiting to see Kamui reduce the Hoshidans to a gory mess. Did I mention how much Garon disgusted me?

"But, Father…they're beaten. You wish for me to execute helpless prisoners?" She asked taken aback.

Garon's face remained slightly impassive, but I could see he was getting angry. "You dare question me?! I order you to kill them!" He roared out. "Do it, just like your other retainer, Cayden did!"

Kamui turned to me in shock and I looked down in regret. "I'm sorry Kamui. It was a spur of the moment thing. After defeating him, I killed a Samurai."

"Which you did quite well boy." Garon said while looking at me. I could only flinch and shiver in fear. It was obvious he saw what I did. Still, he could make no move against me as I was Kamui's retainer. At least not yet…

Garon then returned to looking at Kamui and said, "I won't argue the point any further Kamui. If you won't kill them, I will." He then paused and turned to me. "Better yet, boy! You will kill them with that dark magic of yours!" He commanded to me.

I knew he was testing me and I knew I also had no choice but to obey as I didn't want to blow my cover either. I hesitantly nodded and went over to the 3 Samurai, Kaze, and Rinkah. Kamui quickly blocked me though.

"Please Cayden! Don't do it!" She begged.

I shook my head and said, "Unfortunately I can't do that Kamui. Forgive me." Before she could respond, I quickly channeled some of Grima's ancient magic and disintegrated the three remaining Samurai. They screamed in agony and pain; I just knew I'd have nightmares about this…

I then turned to Rinkah and Kaze, then back to Garon. He nodded at me and I nodded back hesitatingly. My hand began to glow with magic, and Kaze mumbled out, "Ugh. So this is how it ends…"

I could see the helplessness in his eyes and I knew I couldn't do it. Thankfully, I didn't have to as trees sprouted out and knocked both Kaze and Rinkah out (though Garon didn't know that).

I quickly turned to Leo whom smiled and nodded to me in understanding. He then grew a pretend smirk while turning to Garon. "I saw the hesitance in his eyes Father and knew he couldn't do it. I decided to step in and take care of the other two myself." He then turned to Kamui who was standing still, shocked. "I just ask that you would be merciful in your punishment with my softhearted sister and her retainer."

Garon growled and said, "Enough! I shall consider the matter later. But, I shall say this…you did well retainer of Kamui." He seemingly praised me and then left.

I lowered my head as Kamui ignored me and rushed over to Leo. "Leo! How could you?! They were beaten! There was no reason to execute them!" She said in anger and disappointment.

Leo simply put up his hands in defense and replied, "Agreed sister, now hush."

Kamui was taken aback and asked, "Leo? What did you-"

Xander decided to take this as his cue and walked up slowly to Leo and Kamui, while I lagged behind, still upset at myself. "Enough, the both of you. The battle is over."

Kamui remained silent while Xander shook his head and sighed. He then said, "Mark my words Kamui, one day an act of kindness may be the death of you."

Kamui however, had a differing opinion than Xander and said back, "Perhaps, but if I'm kind, I will die without regrets."

Xander nodded in approval. "Well said Kamui." He then turned back towards the guard who brought out the prisoners earlier. He then commanded, "Guard! I would examine the prisoners' belongings. Bring their remains to my quarters."

The guard bowed and replied, "Yes, your Highness!" He then signaled a few other nearby guards to help him with the task and then we were all left by ourselves.

Kamui then asked Leo in a hushed whisper, "Leo? About your spell…"

Leo turned to her and smirked. "It was only enough to weaken them and knock them unconscious, yes. I should have followed Father's orders, but Camilla and Elise always put up such a fuss whenever I do anything to upset you. Especially that one time I accidentally ruined the teddy bear that you used to like…" he shivered at the last part. "Never again."

Kamui gave a small smile. "Thank you Leo. I'm also sorry for teasing you about your collar as well."

Leo could only close his eyes in embarrassment and sigh heavily. "Uhh! You can repay me by not mentioning it again if you please."

I smiled at their little banter. Kamui really did have a strong bond with her siblings didn't she. My train of thought was interrupted when Elise gave Kamui a hug and pumped a fist up in happiness. "That was great Sister!"

Kamui hugged Elise back and said, "Thank you Elise." She then turned toward Xander and said, "Xander, I think I'm going to go out for a small walk. Please let me know when you've finished 'examining' the prisoners' remains." She then looked to me for a moment and then walked off, neither one of us saying a word to the other.

Camilla then walked over to me and said, "It was indeed great for Kamui, but I doubt this will be the last we hear of this. Father never forgets a slight. Please look after dear Kamui for me would you?" She asked me. I merely nodded and said back, "I will Lady Camilla."

She smiled and gave me a small hug, while I slightly blushed at the contact of her chest against my neck. This was REALLY awkward. I also could've sworn I heard Grima laughing at my misfortune in the back of my head.

 _Later…_

I was walking around, trying to find Kamui, but so far, I had had no luck as of yet. Deciding to head back, I realized I was slightly lost.

' _Gods damn it!'_ I angrily thought. _'I should've known I'd get lost!'_

" _ **I can't believe I'm stuck with such an idiotic container."**_ Grima muttered. _**"Just follow your freaking instincts fleshling!"**_

' _Fine. I will you overgrown snake of a dragon…'_ I mentally grumbled.

After a small amount of time, I soon found myself near the stables. Thank goodness. Maybe I could ask someone for directions back to wherever a Retainer goes for some rest.

I heard a soft melody being hummed and I decided to investigate the humming. As I turned the corner, I saw none other than Lilith! What a stroke of luck. Perhaps I could ask her why she was so afraid of me earlier.

I cleared my throats and said, "Hey Lilith!" She jumped up in surprise and gave a startled gasp in a cute way. She then turned to me.

"O-oh! Cayden. Hello." She stuttered. "H-how can I-I help you?" She asked with her head slight facing away from me.

"Well," I started, "You could help by telling me why you're so insistent to avoid me. I mean, I tried to talk to you earlier, but you simply changed the subject and left."

"Oh…" She put her head down in shame. "I'm sorry. It's just that, you look familiar is all and you have this strange aura around you."

"Do I remind you of someone from your 'old homeland'?" I hinted at knowing about Valla. Lilith apparently knew what I was implying and gave a gasp.

"Y-you know about…'that' place?" She asked, now on guard.

I nodded and said, "Yes I do Lilith. I even know what you really are." At this, she was about to run, but I firmly grasped her arm and said, "Relax. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk is all. Now, I'm going to let go of your hand, and you are going to remain as calm and not run away. Can you do that?"

Lilith had small tears in her yes, but hesitatingly nodded. I then let go and directed her to sit down on a small bundle of hay.

It was then that we began to talk. "Now then, why do I look familiar to you Lilith? I won't judge you if you were involved in my past somehow, just tell me and try to talk."

Lilith nodded and started. "Well, it was because you not only look like the boy who's family I had…killed, but you also have my Father's scent along with two others."

"So," I said somewhat emotionless, "You killed my family?"

She then fell to her knees and cried in shame. "Yes! I did okay?! I'm sorry! I know I don't deserve forgiveness, but-" She was then cut off when I gave her a small, yet light hug.

"Uh…what?" She managed to make out confused.

"Relax Lilith. I said I would not judge you, and even though what you said makes me angry, I still have to say that it wasn't entirely your fault. You were manipulated and most likely abused. I understand. So I forgive you." She could hold her tears in no longer after I said that and cried into my chest. After a minute or two, I patted her back and asked, "Feeling a little better?"

She nodded, got off my chest, and blushed slightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I don't know wat came over me." She whispered.

"It's fine." I said. "Anyway, I think I owe you a small explanation as well." It was than that I told her everything (all except how I knew about future events among other things). She listened and was at the end, shocked for lack of better term.

"Wow," she said, "I never knew you ended up in another world only to die and be brought back by my Father. The good one I mean."

I laughed slightly at this and nodded my head. "Yes. It was a shock for me too. Nonetheless, I'm here to help and o hope I can rely on you to keep a secret Lilith?"

She nodded and said, "Of course Cayden. If I can make up for what I did, I'd be happy to."

I smiled while saying, "Good. Anyway, I guess that's enough talk for tonight. Might I ask where I can find my quarters for tonight? You know, where all the Retainers go to to sleep? I'm kinda bushed."

"Oh! Of course." Lilith said. "Follow me." She then got up, brushed herself off of hay, and led me back into the castle. After a few minutes, we arrived at a lone door with many others were also nearby.

"Here we are Cayden." She said and smiled to me. "I hope you have a good night's sleep. If you'll excuse me though, I need to tend back to the animals. Goodbye!" She said while heading back and waving to me.

"Thanks Lilith. And good night!" I called back. I then turned to the door and opened it. After opening it, a sword was pointed at my face. I gulped and saw Selena, Laslow, and Odin all giving me small glares.

"We need to talk mister Cayden…" Laslow said. I was then harshly pulled in by Selena. Damn me! I had forgotten what to do when I ran into these three! Naga help me!

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED!**_

* * *

 **Hello everyone! New chapter for you all. Hope you enjoyed! R &R. Remember to also PM me any questions or concerns you may possibly have. Anything else I have to add? No? Ok then. See ya next chapter everyone!**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Fire Emblem Fates: Bloodlines**_

 _By, Antex-The Legendary Zoroark_

 _Disclaimer:_ **I own nothing except this story and anything else that I and I alone came up with. Should I use anything that is not mine and is seen by others, all original ideas go to their respective creators. I am merely borrowing/using them in passing.**

«Chapter 5»

As I was grabbed and pulled into the room with Selena/Severa, Laslow/Inigo, and Odin/Owain, I felt like nearly fainting. Did they know who I was? If so, how?! I then remembered how I had no choice but to use my _"magic"_ to carry out Garon's orders. Oh. OH CRAP! They must've sensed me using Grima's **FREAKING ABILITIES**!

The door was then shut and locked so no one would overhear. I was then pushed onto a nearby chair and a glaring Selena looked at me.

For a moment, all was silent… that is until-

"Well?!" Selena asked in a slightly loud and accusing tone.

I decided to play dumb. "Well what?" I asked. That was probably not a good idea as Selena quickly gave a small growl and punched me in the stomach. Hard.

"Owww!" I yelped in pain. "Take it easy!"

Laslow then put a hand on Selena's shoulders and said, "I understand you're suspicious at the moment Selena, but let me try to talk to him."

"Are you sure that's a good idea Laslow? After all, he could be from the farthest reaches of darkness in which even I could not comprehend!" Odin, ever the theatric, asked.

"Cut it out Odin!" Selena admonished him. "Take things seriously this time! This guy somehow has abilities similar to Grima's and I for one, wanna know what's up!"

Odin gave a small pout and grumbled a small bit, "Ok fine…"

Laslow then calmly approached me and gave me one of his charming smiles. Although I could tell he was still on guard and slightly tense. "Hello there friend." He said. "As you no doubt have heard from our red-headed friend, we are curious as to how you used those _specific_ abilities earlier in King Garon's arena for Lady Kamui."

I gulped and began to think on what to say, but before I could supply an answer, Selena interrupted by thought process.

"And don't you dare think of lying." She threatened with her sword, her teeth tightly gritting against each other.

" _Grima?"_ I thought to my prisoner, _"How do you think I should handle this?"_

" _ **Personally, I'd just kill them,"**_ He said. _**"However, seeing as they're relevant to your game's plot line, just go with the truth…or at least some of it."**_ Grima advised, yet deep down, he really wanted to kill the children from the future for humiliating him. After all, the three were partly responsible for his death. Or at least his world's versions of them.

I mentally nodded and decided to speak, "Before I tell you anything, can you please put that blade of yours down? I kinda feel uncomfortable." I asked in a small desperate tone.

Selena wasn't expecting me to cooperate so soon, but hesitatingly put her blade back in its sheathe. "Ugh. Fine! But if you make one bad move…" she left her threat hanging so I could get the picture. Needless to say, I did.

I then turned back to Laslow. I then sighed and relenting, I asked, "Alright. What do you wanna know?"

"Ooh! So exciting! We finally get to find out how this unknown enigma from the darkest shadows managed to tame the all powerful Fell Dragon!" Odin exclaimed eagerly.

" _ **TAME?! Lemme out! I'm gonna rip him a new one for that insult!"**_ Grima snarled out. Thankfully, I was successfully able to reel him in.

Laslow sighed and then said, "What my friend so eloquently meant was that we'd like to know how you used Grima's magic and why you're here for starters."

I took in a long breath and began to explain, "Well, it's hard to explain, but this is the general gist: I died in my _'original'_ world and then made a deal with two _certain_ dragons. They offered me a new life here and also hoped I could _'redeem'_ Grima. I just recently found out I could use his magic, and let me tell you, I take no pleasure in using his power."

" _ **Hmph. Speak for yourself fleshling. I for one, know the truth..."**_ Grima muttered to himself. I ignored him, but made a mental note to speak with him later.

"You died?! Another world?! And made a deal with two dragons? You expect us to believe you?" Selena shouted not believing a single word. Personally I was starting to get slightly upset at her attitude.

"You want me to fucking prove it to you?!" I shouted while Selena flinched back in surprise and hesitatingly drew her sword. "Your real name is Severa, daughter of Cordelia. Your other friends are Inigo and Owain, the sons of Olivia and Lissa respectively! There! That's your proof that I died and am from a different world!"

The trio was needless to say, shocked. Selena was giving me a glare and I simply glared back. Laslow was quiet and I soon began to get uncomfortable until Odin/Owain (un)surprisingly broke the silence saying, "I believe him."

Laslow and Selena were taken aback by Odin's blunt response and Laslow asked, "But why? For all we know, he could be an enemy!"

"Well, has he killed us yet?" Odin pointed out in a serious tone. "He had a chance to do so now, even without Grima's magic. Plus, he doesn't exude that same aura that the REAL Grima does. That proves he's in control!"

"That's…surprisingly true…" Selena said hanging her head in slight guilt from what I could see.

I took a deep breath to relieve myself of my anger and said to the trio, "Look. Perhaps that was a bit wrong of me to do, but I'm telling the truth that I'm on your side."

The atmosphere was tense and silent for a moment, but then Selena walked over to me and said something which surprised me. "Spar with me!"

"What?" I asked, baffled.

"Ugh! I said: Spar. With. Me." Selena said, her patience running thin.

Laslow then stepped in, alongside Odin. "We'd like to spar as well." The silver haired man said.

I was really baffled now. Why would they want to spar with me when they could easily beat me? "Why?" I asked. "Why do you want to spar with me when you have way more experience than I do?"

Odin then spoke. "Uncle Chrom always said that when two opposing swords clash, the opponents learn their foe's true motives. Henceforth, we'd love to entertain you with a magnificent spar to prove your utmost loyalty!"

I weighed the pros and cons. On one hand, I could use this opportunity to gain more battle experience and possibly level up. But on the other, I didn't want to reveal too much of my abilities. What to do…?

"Well? We're waiting! Don't have all day y'know." Selena said, crossing her arms over her chest.

I then nodded and said, "I accept. On one condition…"

"What condition?" Laslow asked.

"That what we talked about here never leaves this room or gets to Kamui. I DO have a mission to protect her after all, as do you guys right?" I requested and questioned.

The trio were surprised for a moment and after looking each other in the eyes, Laslow said, "Yes, we do. We'll accept your terms, but we'd also like to know more about your _'original'_ world in return." He compromised.

"That works for me. Granted, I can't tell you everything till we get to a certain point, but I'll let you know. Sound good?" I agreed, then asked.

"Excellent! Now we can begin our battle of wits!" Odin exclaimed while Selena and Laslow facepalmed. Looks like Odin was all fired up already.

I nodded and asked, "So…who am I fighting first?"

"I'll go!" Selena said. "I wanna see what you're made of. Show me that you're not all talk!"

I nodded and quickly scanned her stats. After doing so, the four of us headed to the nearby arena where Kamui and I had battled Kaze and Rinkah.

I then breathed in and out, remembering Selena's stats and repeating them over and over in my head. I knew this would be just a spar, but I was pretty eager to prove myself.

 **[Selena][Mercenary][Lvl 4]**

 **[HP: 20/20, STR: 7, DEF: 7, RES: 4]**

' _Okay, so apparently her Resistance is low, so perhaps I can capitalize on that,'_ I thought quickly to myself. I then drew out my Fire Tome and took a stance, making sure to stay a medium distance away from her and her Iron Sword.

"Really?" Selena asked rhetorically. "You're going with a Tome? Ugh. Whatever. Let's do this thing already!"

She rushed at me and managed to close the distance quite quickly, leaving a small slash on me. Thanks to my Gamer ability though, it made my physical pain practically non-existent. I still recoiled just to put on the fact that I was hurt though.

"Selena! Be careful! We're not trying to hurt him remember?" Laslow said.

"I know, I know. But this is Nohr remember? Now let's see how he does!" Selena countered back to Laslow and his comment.

I got up and looked at my Health Points.

 **[HP: 13/21]**

' _That's not good at all.'_ I furiously thought to myself. I really needed to work on my defense and find a way to level up faster. I filed it for later in my head and quickly shot a torrent of flame at Selena, managing to catch her by surprise and hit her successfully.

 **[Selena][Mercenary][Lvl 4]**

 **[HP: 15/20]**

I pumped a small mental fist at my first hit. I just had to hit her at least three more times and I'd finish her. Although I hoped Grima's power wouldn't activate and I'd be forced to accidentally use it…

"Ah! Damn it Cayden!" Selena shouted. "You ruined my hair!" She gave me a mean look and I flinched. Despite her…hesitance about the hair color when she went through the changes by Anankos, it still must've made her feel closer to her mother, Cordelia.

"Sorry!" I apologized. Although this time I gave a smart aleck reply as well, "But I thought we were in Nohr?"

"Oh that's it!" Selena shouted. She definitely was pissed off now. She rushed at me and I quickly avoided a few more swipes of her blade while throwing Fire spells as much as I could.

Dodging another slash, I quickly racked my mind for ideas. What to do? I didn't want to waste my Concoction and I couldn't really get another one until later in the game. I also knew that I had to keep my Tome equipped as Selena had poor Resistance whilst her Defense was most likely too tough for me to handle.

Apparently, I was too deep in thought and was slashed at again, Selena getting another bit of HP off of me.

I quickly jumped back so she wouldn't get in another hit. I then fired another spell on the ground to distract her. While she was blinded, I threw another spell for good measure.

 **[Selena][Mercenary][Lvl 4]**

 **[HP: 10/20]**

I decided it was time to quickly bring out more power. So I traded my Fire Tome for my Flux Tome.

I gathered as much mana as I could and felt a critical coming on. I didn't waste this chance and fired the spell at her, causing 21 points of damage to her, effectively making me the winner.

 **+30 EXP**!

"AAH! This is SO NOT fair!" She said, defeated. She fell to her knees and glared at me. I didn't recoil this time and I put my Tome away while walking over to her. I then held my hand out.

"What are you doing?" She asked me. I simply shook my head and smiled, motioning to my hand for her to grab. Her glare lessened as she sighed and grabbed my hand to get up.

"Hmph. Not bad I guess." Selena said with a small smirk. "But I'll be wanting a rematch in the future! Got it?" She added a small glare for good measure.

I nodded in acceptance and said, "Sure thing Selena. You're a very strong opponent." I then whispered to her and said, "I'm sure your mother would be more than proud."

She quickly blushed at this and said, "Wh-whatever! It's not like I care anyway!" She then made a small "hmph" sound and went back to her friends' sides.

"So…" I wondered aloud. "Who am I fighting next Laslow?"

Odin quickly moved forth, but was stopped by Laslow's hand getting in the way. Surprised, Odin looked to Laslow who simply shook his head with a smile.

"I think he's proved himself quite well." Laslow said, shocking me. "He actually reminds me a bit of Robin. Not because Grima is a part of him, but his tactics and good nature seem to just draw forth my trust. So in other words, I believe he's passed our test." He stated.

I gratefully bowed my head and said, "Thank you very much Laslow."

"Think nothing of it!" He said with a smile. "Just remember that you still need to share some of your world's secrets with us."

"And I promise I will." I replied. Laslow nodded and motioned for Odin and Selena to follow him. The trio then left and I looked around, realizing I was once again, lost.

"Okay…this is getting troublesome." I said aloud and with a small sweatdrop on my head. "They didn't even bother to show me where my sleeping quarters are!"

"Cayden?" Someone called out to me. I looked behind me and saw none other than Kamui walking towards me. She must've been returning to her quarters when she and Xander had finished setting Rinkah and Kaze free. I wondered, _'What could she want?'_

I then quickly bowed and said, "Kamui! What may I do for you?"

For a moment, all was silent as Kamui shifted her feet nervously. She then drew in a deep breath and said, "Cayden, I, um…I actually wanted to talk to you about those men you killed."

' _Ah crap. Why did it have to be about that?!'_ I thought to myself. This would most likely be very awkward and uncomfortable for the both of us.

Kamui then said, "Follow me please Cayden." She then turned on her heel and then began to lead me to what was likely her room.

The silence was unsettling and I quietly began to think to myself on what I would say to defend myself. What would I say? That it was an accident? Heck no. That would make it worse! Besides, how can someone kill another purposely by freaking accident?!

It was then that I bumped into Kamui's backside. She looked towards me for a moment and opened a nearby door. Apparently we reached her room. Joy.

We both entered and Kamui sat on her bed while patting the side. Apparently she wanted me to sit down with her. I blushed slightly at this. _'Bad Cayden!'_ I thought. _'Get your head outta the gutter!'_

I complied and sat down. For a moment, there was more silence. Seeing as she wouldn't speak first since she was more uncomfortable than I am, I spoke.

"Listen Kamui…"/"Listen Cayden…"

We both realized we then spoke at the same time and shared a small laugh and smile. I motioned for her to go first. "Sorry Kamui. Go ahead."

She shook her head with a smile and then began to talk. "Well…I just wanted to ask why didn't you spare those men Father ordered you to kill? They were beaten weren't they? There had to be another way."

I sighed and silently cursed Kamui's naïveté. "Kamui," I began, "Sometimes there is no other way."

She looks back at me in shock and began to grow a small bit angry, narrowing her eyes. "Why? Why do you say that?"

"Think about it Kamui." I said, "If I defied King Garon, he would have had me killed. Yes, I admit it was cowardly of me, and I have no excuses to excuse what I did. I did defy your orders Kamui and for that, I apologize." I then bowed my head.

She looked down at me and said, "So is that it? You did it because you were being a coward?"

"NO!" I shouted. If there was anything I never ever wanted to be called, it was a coward. Least of all by Kamui. "If I had the choice, I would have indeed spared those men." I said.

"Then why didn't you?" Kamui pressured me, wanting me to stop beating around the bush.

"BECAUSE IT WAS TO PROTECT YOU!" I shouted, unable to hold my frustration in anymore.

"Wh-what?" She asked, stunned.

I took a deep breath and then continued. "I said, it was in order to protect you."

"Protect me from what?"

I sighed. I shouldn't have shouted like that. It could've attracted the wrong attention. "Have you ever killed before Kamui?" I asked her. Before she could answer, I put up my hand to silence her. "I know you haven't as you said you've been stuck inside the Northern Fortress for awhile. Now, think for a moment. If you were in my place, would you have killed or spared those men?"

Kamui responded without hesitation. "I'd spare them of course!"

"Exactly." I pointed out. Kamui could only stare confusedly at me. I then continued, "Yes. You would've protected them and indeed they might've survived, but for how long? Garon would order you to kill them instead and you'd most likely protect them. But then you'd be defying your Father's orders, thus possibly getting yourself killed in the process."

She gained a small thoughtful look and then it slowly began to dawn on her face. I continued.

"In order to protect you and to spare you the pain of having to kill someone, I took your place and therefore, did my duty as a retainer. In other words, I protected you."

Kamui seemed to be in deep thought for a moment, and was seemingly about to retort, but then decided not to.

I sighed to myself. Kamui could be so stubborn. I then got up and began to walk out the door. I then paused and said, "I probably have given you a lot to think about for tonight. We can talk about it more when you feel up to it. Sleep well Kamui." I then closed the door and before it shut completely, I heard an almost inaudible "good night" back.

As the door closed, I let out a small sigh and thought, _'That could've gone better.'_

I was about to head off when I heard another familiar voice. "Good evening Cayden."

I then saw Jakob coming my way and smiled. "Good evening Jakob. How are you? What're you doing here?"

"Well, Lord Xander thought you might need to know where your sleeping quarters are and decided to get me to take you to them. So, shall we?"

"Very well." I said. "Thanks a ton Jakob. I definitely need the sleep."

"Of course. Happy to help a friend and fellow retainer of Lady Kamui's." He smiled. We both then talked for a bit and, after awhile, finally reached my quarters.

"Here we are." Jakob said. "I do hope you sleep well Cayden. Good night." He then walked off to do who-knows-what and I opened the door to my quarters. It was very similar to the room back in the Northern Fortress, but it was still enough for me. In no time at all, I was on the bed and fast asleep.

* * *

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED!**_

* * *

 **Hello everyone. Sorry for this chapter being so late, but like I said, I write when I feel like it. I also apologize if this chapter was somewhat…lacking. Anyway, I see that some of you are a tad bit concerned for certain things such as Grima's (almost) total cooperation with Cayden. Well, I have no excuse except to say that you'll have to accept that some characters may be OOC. Sorry.**

 **Also, in order to help differentiate between Cayden and Kayden, I decided that my characters name will be pronounced as** _ **"Ky-denn."**_ **Not a big difference, but it's the best I could do.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Leave some constructive criticism in a review and I'll try to get back to you. I'll try and update again soon!**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Fire Emblem Fates: Bloodlines**_

 _By, Antex-The Legendary Zoroark_

 _Disclaimer:_ **I own nothing except this story and anything else that I and I alone came up with. Should I use anything that is not mine and is seen by others, all original ideas go to their respective creators. I am merely borrowing/using them in passing.**

«Chapter 6»

 _That Night…_

(Kamui POV)

She was confused. Utterly confused and clueless. Why? Why would Cayden willingly kill others just to protect her? Although she refused to kill others herself, she wasn't as naïve as others thought. She knew there were bad people in the world, but there was a difference between killing scoundrels and killing innocents.

Yet, still…why did Cayden kill those helpless prisoners? She just couldn't understand it! Perhaps if she slept on it? Yes. Sleep sounded good at the moment…

* * *

 _In King Garon's Chambers…_

(Regular POV)

"My King…is everything well?" Iago asked King Garon, who surprisingly had a giant smirk on his face. Iago was slightly worried. Why would his King be so…uncharacteristically happy after Kamui's _less than_ average test? Was it because of that retainer boy of hers? Cayden, was it?

"I am fine Iago…never better in fact!" Garon grinned evilly. His face then turned stern and he looked to his personal advisor. "Iago."

"Uh, yes my King?" Iago stuttered. Personal advisor or not, Garon's monstrous strength and power scared him. Especially since he began to worship that mysterious dragon…

"Iago, I wish to be alone. Leave at once. Now. I must speak with the great Anankos." Garon said, a tone of slight urgency leaking through.

"Why of course Your Majesty." Iago nodded. "If you should need me later, I will be nearby." Iago then left, knowing that his King was in one of _those_ moods again. He did NOT want to interrupt.

After seeing Iago leave, Garon smirked and stood up from his throne. He then looked to the altar depicting Anankos on his ceiling. Spreading his arms wide out, he then began to speak, "Oh, great Anankos. Hear your servant speak. I have urgent news to report to you my Master."

The statue didn't reply, yet Garon continued on, as if getting an answer regardless. "Yes. The Fell Dragon has somehow risen in _this time_ rather than its own. I believe this could be used to our advantage…"

There were a few more minutes of silence and then Garon spoke a final time. "Yes Lord Anankos, I will deliver the boy Cayden to you. May your divine will be done. Heh heh…HA HA HA HA HA!"

* * *

 _Later the next morning…_

(Cayden POV)

After a long and good night's rest, I felt a whole lot better after my _talk_ with Kamui. I dearly didn't want to upset her, but her naïveté can become a future hindrance to the plot ahead. Perhaps in the future, we could reach an agreement of sorts? Hmm…

I digressed though. After taking a quick (yet cold) shower, I quickly got dressed and proceeded to head down to the Dining Room to get some good breakfast.

After a moment of walking aimlessly, I realized that for the umpteenth time, I was lost. This was a common occurrence for me apparently…

I was about to curse my lack of directional capacity, when I saw Camilla down the corner. Hopping that she could help me, I headed over to her.

"Good morning Lady Camilla," I said to her as a greeting. "How are you?"

Camilla at first didn't respond, so I waved my hand in front of her face when she suddenly seemed to notice I was there. "Oh! Hello Cayden. Sorry about that. I'm not much of a morning person. What can I do for you dear?"

I chuckled. Apparently she and I had something in common. I then said, "Yes Lady Camilla, I would like to know which way the Dining Hall is?"

"My, my! What a coincidence. I was heading there as well Cayden." Camilla smiled beautifully at me. "Why don't the both of us go there together?"

I nodded. I could really use the company. Especially after what happened last night with Kamui…

Apparently, Camilla saw my slightly guilty look and smiled toward me. "What's the matter Cayden? Is there something troubling you?" She asked.

I thought for a moment on whether I should tell Camilla about my talk with Kamui or not. If I told her, she may get the wrong idea, but then again, rumors might spread if I don't. Perhaps I SHOULD tell her, just to be safe. I have to word it carefully though.

"Well," I began, "Kamui wished to talk to me later last night when I was sparring with your retainer, Selena." Camilla nudged me to go on and I continued, " We had a… _disagreement,_ about my actions on killing those prisoners." I then sighed and asked, "I REALLY didn't want to do it, but the King's words are law. Kamui just couldn't accept that and I…told her that she was naïve and that the world isn't always black and white. There's also grays." I explained.

Camilla didn't speak much, but then she turned to me and said, "I appreciate you trying to help Kamui dear, but you must know that her naïveté has always been a part of her nature. She may grow out of some of it one day when she becomes a soldier of Nohr, but it will always be with her in the end. You can't really get rid of someone's nature (especially hers) that easily."

I nodded sadly and Camilla picked up on that, giving me a small one-sided hug. I blushed at the close contact of her chest to my back, but I prevented myself from panicking. She then said, "Regardless, I knew why you did what you did that night. It wasn't just because of Father's orders, you wanted to protect Kamui too, didn't you?"

"That's what I told her," I said. "Then I left seeing that she had a lot to think about."

"And I'm grateful you did that for her." Camilla smiled, letting go. "Just remember this though: a person is defined not by their looks, but their actions. Kamui wouldn't be who she is if she had to kill mercilessly."

I nodded my head in agreement. "Thank you Lady Camilla," I said, "You, too, have given me much to think about."

"Glad to help dear. I can tell you're quite fond of dear Kamui." She smiled at me knowingly and I blushed.

"Am I THAT easy to read?" I asked her.

"Somewhat dear." Camilla smiled. Then the smile turned slightly dark, "Just remember not to do anything harmful to my precious Kamui….or else…"

I shivered. Normally I'd say that her smile still looked the same, but experiencing it for real had me sweating bullets. As a matter of fact, that smile was eerily similar to that of a certain someone from an anime I used to watch back in my other home dimension…why was that? Food for thought for later I guess.

I quickly nodded and her smile seemed to return to normal. I then saw that we were now at the Dining Hall. I seriously need a map for this place in the future…

"Well then, I'm off to go eat dear. Enjoy your breakfast as well!" Camilla said as she sauntered off to get herself something to eat and then do who knows what.

I then picked up a tray and got a few small pieces of toast with jam, an apple, orange juice, and a napkin. I then found a spot to sit down in and began to eat. The food wasn't completely good, but it was enough. I took a moment to think on the poor condition Nohr is in. It's a shame Hoshido has everything while Nohr has nothing. No wonder they decided to go conquering other lands!

" _ **That's the way of the world fleshling."**_ Grima spoke to me. _**"It's survival of the fittest. The weak die while the strong live. Remember that."**_

" _That may be, but I'm sure there's other ways to live other than that."_

" _ **You're a fool boy! Back when I was but a small dragon, I had to constantly kill my fellow kind in order to survive! Until you live a life such as that, don't you dare patronize my views about the world!"**_ Grima shouted in fury. It seemed I'd hit a nerve.

" _Sounds like a tough past…"_ I mentally said to him, while slightly feeling guilty.

" _ **Leave me be. I don't want to speak of it."**_ And with that, Grima cut off our connection to one another. Grima must've really had a rough life if he reacted in THAT way. I found myself growing ever curious as to what the Fell Dragon REALLY was underneath all that power and hatred of his.

My musings were interrupted when I heard a small cough from behind me. "Ahem."

I quickly turned around, slightly startled, and came face-to-face with none other than Iago, Garon's snake-like _'advisor'_ and a person whom I've never really liked.

I quickly composed myself though as I didn't want him to gain an upper hand anytime soon. "Yes?" I asked, "What do you need?"

Iago's mouth frowned slightly at my disrespect, but then put on a faux smile. "His Majesty, King Garon requests you and Princess Kamui to meet him in the Nohrian Throne Room as soon as possible. Please, do not be late. It would be a shame to have someone test the King's patience." He then smirked condescendingly and left me to my devices.

I then turned back to my breakfast and continued to eat. While I was calm on the outside, I was mentally thinking on what to do on the inside. _'This must be when Kamui is sent to her_ recon _mission.'_ I thought to myself. _'But why would Garon want me to go as well?'_

" _ **It's obvious to me fleshling, that this is a trap."**_ Grima interjected. _**"Although it IS one we can use to our advantage…"**_

" _True."_ I mentally said back to the Fell Dragon. I then got up and thankfully remembering where the Throne Room was, headed over there.

On my way over there, I suddenly heard hushed whispering. It must've been Kamui and Elise speaking. Most likely going over their plan to _apologize_ to King Garon.

"Alright Kamui. Let's do this!" Elise cheered.

"Are you sure about this Elise?" Kamui asked worriedly. "What if he's not in a good mood and is busy?"

"Don't worry Big Sis!" Elise said with a smile. "I'm sure Father will forgive you! You have me to help too." Elise then winked and knocked politely on the door. At that moment, I chose to approach.

"What're you two doing?" I asked, accidentally startling them.

Kamui put an armored glove to her chest in relief. "Oh! Thank goodness it's only you Cayden." She said. "We thought you were someone else."

Before I could speak again, I heard it. Garon's evil laughter. "HA HA HA HA HA!"

"It sounds like he's with someone…" Elise said, "Maybe we should come back later."

"Hrmph? Who's there?" Garon sternly asked.

Seeing no way out of the mess we were all in, I spoke so things wouldn't escalate badly. "Your Majesty, it is Cayden, Kamui, and Elise. I'm here as Iago instructed and the latter two wish to speak with you." I said.

"…You may enter." Garon replied.

As we entered, I noticed Kamui looking around. I quickly nudged her so she wouldn't appear disrespectful. We all then bowed to King Garon as he rose from his chair, looming over us intimidatingly.

"Kamu…" he started. "You disobeyed a direct order from me." At this, Kamui looked down in shame. "Ordinarily, you would not still be alive."

"I understand…" Kamui mumbled.

"But wait!" Elise interjected, "I can explain Kamui's actions! If-"

Garon then narrowed his eyes, silencing Elise. He then spoke once more, "Silence!" He then turned to Kamui. "As you are my child Kamui, I will grant you some leeway. I have something in mind for you and your retainer, Cayden. A mission."

Kamui looked towards me and I shrugged, putting on the act of not knowing anything. We then turned back to Garon who continued, "If you complete this task successfully, I will pardon your crime in full."

Kamui looked shocked at that and asked, "Really?! What sort of mission?" She had her head up in excitement. This may be the chance she needs to prove herself to her Father!

Garon gave the smallest of smirks (to which I was able to see), and said, "There is an abandoned fortress perched on the Hoshidan border. I wish to know if the fortress there remains serviceable. You are to travel to the site and inspect the premises. No battle will be required." Garon then narrowed his eyes and said in a stern tone, "Do you understand? I won't tolerate being disappointed twice child…" he left the threat in the air.

Kamui nodded in agreement and bowed gratefully to Garon. "Yes Father, it shall be done. Cayden and I will make sure to not disappoint you."

I gulped inaudibly so Garon wouldn't hear and thought to myself, _'And soon…Kamui will learn the truth…'_

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Hoshido…_

(Unknown POV)

It was currently dawn time at the great Kingdom of Hoshido. In one of the many bedrooms in Castle Shirasagi, a young man who was currently in a deep sleep, slowly began to stir.

As he woke up, he said one thing: "Kamui, my dear Sister…"

* * *

 _ **(TO BE CONTINUED!)**_

* * *

 **I've nothing to say this time except to R &R! Please?**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Fire Emblem Fates: Bloodlines**_

 _By, Antex-The Legendary Zoroark_

 _Disclaimer:_ **I own nothing except this story and anything else that I and I alone came up with. Should I use anything that is not mine and is seen by others, all original ideas go to their respective creators. I am merely borrowing/using them in passing.**

«Chapter 7»

* * *

 _Land of Hoshido; Castle Shirasagi_

* * *

(Corrin POV)

Prince Corrin, one of the Royals of Hoshido, got out of bed and dressed into his regular attire. It was similar to Kamui's armor, only more Hoshidan in design. In place of armored pants, he had white hakama, that covered his golden yellow armor. He wore tabi socks and traditional Hoshidan sandals. And instead of a cape, there was a white robe covering the armor. In a way, it matched his big brother's outfit: Ryoma. It just didn't have the red color scheme to it.

Speaking of which…

A knock was heard at the young Prince's door. "Brother? Are you awake?"

"Yes Ryoma," Corrin replied, "Give me a sec." Corrin then looked to a painting showing him, his other siblings, Mother, Father, Ryoma, and his dear sister…Kamui.

Giving a small sigh of sadness, he could only remember that fated day when…No. he would not think of it again. He had to move forward. Sure it'd be nice to see Kamui again, but would she be the same as she once was? What could that dastard of a king, Garon, have done to her in the time she's been kidnapped to Nohr?

He sighed once more and put on a stoic face. Ryoma was waiting for him. Breakfast would also be served too; Sakura's cooking always managed to cheer him up.

Gathering his bearings, he opened the door and was welcomed into a hug by his older brother.

"I could hear you crying in your sleep again Corrin." Ryoma observed. "Are you alright?"

Corrin didn't answer for a moment, but then in a whisper, said, "I just…really miss my sister so much Ryoma. So much that it hurts."

"I understand." Ryoma said. "We were all affected when she was kidnapped by King Garon and Father killed. But know that you'll always have myself, Takumi, and Sakura." He comforted Corrin.

"Thank you Ryoma." Corrin gave a small smile. Ryoma only smiled and then mentioned to the kitchen.

"Well then, are you ready for breakfast? I heard Sakura is whipping up quite a delicacy."

"Yea. I'm starved." Corrin laughed.

Ryoma could only laugh with him. The two then headed for the kitchen where Queen Mikoto awaited them. She was dressed in a fine silken robe and Hoshidan dress. Her elegant smile hid the pain of Kamui's absence. Atop her head was the royal crown along with a beautiful headdress.

"Mother." Both Ryoma and Corrin greeted.

"My children. Please sit." Mikoto requested. "Sakura will be here with the food shortly." She smiled.

Ryoma and Corrin looked to one another and nodded, each getting on their knees and sitting in the traditional Hoshidan way of dining.

A few minutes later, two more people arrived. One was a tomboyish, redheaded girl in the attire of a Pegasus Knight. The clothing she wore hugged her body, but not overly so. It somehow managed to convene both her beauty and toughness.

The other person was a young grey haired man whose hair was in a ponytail. He wore a hunter's robe and had a animal pelt around his waist. His eyes were a unique amber color and he had a small frown on his face.

"Good morning Mother." The two said.

Mikoto could only smile and say, "Good morning Takumi. Hinoka. It's good to see you both."

Before either could reply, a small girl, with a shy, and timid voice appeared. She was wearing a Shrine Maiden's outfit and had a small stature. What was truly unique about her was her hair color, a reddish-pink.

"G-good m-morning Moth-Mother, and e-everyone else." She stuttered. Everyone could only smile in delight at seeing their youngest sibling, Sakura join them.

Corrin stood up and approached her first. He then gave her a small pat on the head and asked, "Good morning Sakura. How are you?"

"O-oh! I'm g-good big b-brother." She replied. She then turned to Mikoto. "The f-food is r-ready Mother. Shall I b-bring it?"

"Of course dear," Mikoto smiled. "Just be careful when bringing it okay? Don't want you to trip like last time." She giggled while Sakura could only blush a light red.

After a few more minutes, the food was brought and the Hoshidan Noble Family dug in with gusto. It was a truly magnificent breakfast. After finishing their meal, the siblings talked for a bit until a young woman with purple hair walked in.

The Hoshidan Family looked to her and Mikoto asked the frowning woman, "Ah. Orochi. What's wrong? Normally you're not this…down. Is everything alright?" The now named Orochi gave a small sigh and quickly headed over to her Queen's side.

She then leaned in and told Mikoto, "My Queen, I've some slightly disturbing news." Mikoto ushered the young woman to go in and so she did. "I was looking up my fortunes for today, when I stumbled across one in particular that caught my eye. It said: ' _Your Queen will be reunited with one she holds dear. Along the way, another comes, either to bring fear, or a possible day of hope.'"_

Queen Mikoto made a small gasp at this and asked her retainer, "Are you certain of this?" She held hope in her eyes, but also slight fear.

"My fortunes are not usually wrong my Queen." Orochi said with a grim look. "I just hope that this fortune won't be too…dark."

"I understand Orochi," Mikoto said, small tears beginning to gather. "In any case, I believe I should head to my room. I need to ponder on all this." Mikoto then quickly excused herself and left, leaving her children worried and curious.

Corrin then asked, "Orochi? Is…everything okay with Mother?"

Orochi merely frowned and repeated what she told Mikoto then left. Everyone else was shocked, but Corrin held small tears in his eyes. "It…can't be…" he whispered. He then looked out the nearest window and thought, ' _Kamui…are you possibly coming back to us?'_

* * *

 _Meanwhile; Bottomless Canyon…_

* * *

(Cayden POV)

" _Well Grima,"_ I thought to the Fell Dragon, _"Looks like things aren't looking too good…"_

" _ **What was your first clue fleshling?!"**_ Grima shouted at my blatant statement of the obvious.

It was all going so well at first. Myself, along with Kamui and Gunter were all preparing for the trip to the Bottomless Canyon, when Garon sent that dastard Hans with us at the last moment.

We all had remained tense around the man due to Xander cautioning us about him. Apparently though, we were not ready for when, during the fort investigation (which was not abandoned as first thought) Hans killed a Hoshidan in a very gory way. This apparently did not sit well with the Hoshidans, and they dubbed as enemies despite our claims we were just investigating.

Currently, Gunter and I were holding off a couple Samurai, along with an Archer. I had leveled up about two times thanks to the abundance of enemies. Although I did not sacrifice many to Grima simply to earn more experience points. Which irked the Fell Dragon quite a bit.

My stats currently were as follows:

 **HP: 23**

 **STR: 7**

 **MAG: 7**

 **SKL: 7**

 **SPD: 3**

 **LCK: 4**

 **DEF: 3**

 **RES: 5**

I had Gunter take care of the Archer as his armor would be able to block most of the damage. I then kept my distance from the two Samurai and fired ranged attacks from afar.

Kamui and Jakob were meanwhile fighting a couple other Samurai. And Hans? Well, at least he got his ass kicked. Ha!

I quickly scanned both Samurai and found their info.

 **[Samurai x2]**

 **[HP: 18/18, STR: 6, DEF: 2, RES: 3]**

 **[Weapon- Brass Katana: MT-4]**

I equipped my Iron Sword and dealt 11 points of damage to them, while they attacked and did 7 damage to me.

I quickly dodged another attack and finished one of the Samurai, while the other got in another hit. My screen flashed a warning on my HP and I knew I couldn't get reckless/cocky.

 **[HP: 14]**

"Gunter!" I shouted. "I could use a little help!"

"Well excuse me if I'm busy right now!" Gunter shouted back, slightly annoyed I'd be asking for help when he was still fighting his opponent.

I sighed and continued to fight. The Samurai then paused when he heard a shout from Omozu. "Gods! Did you see why just happened to that cliff?!"

While the Samurai was distracted, I finished him off (but did not kill or sacrifice him), and gained more experience, making me Level 4 with 82 Exp.

Gunter then rushed to my side and quickly called for Jakob. "Get over here Jakob! Cayden is hurt!"

"Relax old man!" Jakob retorted. "I'm going as fast as I can. I'm not old like you!"

As Jakob and Gunter argued, I quickly grew irritated and shouted, "WOULD SOMEONE KINDLY HEAL ME?!"

Jakob gave a 'hmph' in return and did as asked. Thankfully with no witty retorts. Kamui then arrived a few minutes after I healed up.

"Alright," I breathed in and out. "How many left are there?" I asked her.

"I took care of most of them," she said then thought to herself real quick, "but I think the only one that's left is the ninja guarding the fort." She reported.

"Alright." I said. "Here's the plan, after Gunter is healed up, he'll distract the ninja and we'll finish him." Kamui gave me a look and I knew what she was going to ask. "And no, we aren't going to kill him okay?"

Kamui gave a nod in thanks and we quickly enacted our plan.

* * *

 _With Omozu…_

* * *

(Omozu POV)

Omozu couldn't believe his eyes. Just like it was reported earlier, Princess Kamui of Hoshido had returned! Although he wasn't expecting her to be leading a team of Nohrians to this fort.

Regardless, his orders were clear. Do whatever it takes to get Kamui back to Hoshido! Already, Saizo and Kagero were on their way, with Rinkah and Kaze inside a secret bunker in the fort; just as a precaution as they were still healing.

Omozu sniffed the wind and sensed a disturbance. Immediately leaping back, he narrowly dodged a stream of fire heading his way. What he didn't notice were the hidden daggers inside the flames.

"AGH!" He yelled as the heated daggers cut and at the same time cauterize his bare skin.

He quickly turned towards the person responsible and saw a young man. He possessed light aqua blue hair, pale skin, and a Tactician's clothing attire. Although not one he's seen before. What really surprised Omozu, was the Tactician's red eyes, canine-like teeth, and pointed ears. Could this man be related to the Royal Siblings of Hoshido somehow?

He shook away the thought, and said to the boy, "I don't know who you are lad, but Hoshido won't stand for unprovoked attacks like this! Prepare for defeat!"

"Bring it!" The boy said.

Omozu quickly equipped his Brass Shuriken and threw them at the boy. To his surprise, they were quickly blocked my expertly thrown Daggers!

"Hah! For an enemy, your aim is off Ninja." A voice said. It was in fact a Butler and he appeared from the trees.

"Having trouble Cayden? Allow me to help." The Butler said to his friend.

"Thanks Jakob." The now named Cayden and Jacob then both took on a fighting stance and began to attack Omozu.

Shuriken, Daggers, and Fire were tossed around like crazy. Omozu was nearly on his last legs when he was hit once again by a Dagger/Fire combo. But wait a minute…last he checked, there were five, (except the axe guy who was defeated) now four people who attacked the fort. Where was…?

Trusting his instincts, Omozu barely dodged a sword swipe from a dark blade. He looked at the one who attacked and said, "Princess Kamui…?"

* * *

(Kamui POV)

So far, the plan Cayden created had worked. Although it could've gone differently, it was actually surprising to see everything go well. She also noticed that Cayden didn't kill the enemy, something which she was grateful for.

As she watched Jakob and Cayden distract the Ninja, Gunter and her, snuck around the fortress and prepared their surprise assault. Kamui quickly saw her chance and attacked with a quiet "Hyah!"

The Ninja though apparently heard/sensed her and jumped away from Ganglari. She cursed silently, but quickly was surprised when she heard the Ninja say, "Princess Kamui…?"

What was this? How did he know her?

* * *

(Cayden POV)

I cursed quietly as Kamui's blade missed by mere inches. I should've known that despite it being my first thought out plan, it wasn't guaranteed to work one hundred percent.

I quickly used Flux on the ground to get Omozu's attention and he turned around just as the Flux blew dust in his eyes.

"Argh!" He yelled out as his eyes burned in pain.

"Kamui," I cried. "Attack now!"

Kamui quickly shook off her stupor and nodded. She then said, "Sorry about this." And dealt the final blow to Omozu.

Falling to the ground in defeat, Omozu could only say, "Blast! This isn't over…"

Before we could celebrate, a flare was sent up into the sky and we noticed some Pegasus Knights flying over our way. Apparently, that flare was meant to go up on Omozu's defeat and signal backup to come. Clever I must say.

" _ **This is no time to be impressed fleshling! Help your Princess out already!"**_ Grima interrupted my thought process.

" _Right."_ I mentally thanked him back. Finally, after a few more minutes, we had successfully seized the fort. Across my peripheral vision, a _STAGE COMPLETE!_ appeared in front of me, showing we had met the requirements to win this level.

Kamui sighed as she suddenly slumped down in exhaustion. "This wasn't what I had in mind, but at least we've completed Father's mission…"

Before Kamui could finish, a Shuriken barely missed her. I was able to block the second with my Iron Sword and quickly stood in front of Kamui protectively. Gunter and Jakob quickly joined as well.

"You're the leader of these troops? Pah. You're nothing more than a little girl." A voice rang out. From the trees, came a red haired Ninja with a mouth guard around his mouth. Flanking him were two Samurai. I gulped. This was none other than Saizo. Ryoma's loyal retainer and one easily hotheaded guy. And I could tell that despite his calm exterior, he was pissed.

Kamui quickly stepped out from behind us and brought out Ganglari. "Who are you?" She asked with a fierce tone in her voice.

"My name is Saizo, and I've come to claim your life. Destroy them!" Saizo commanded. The Samurai dutifully obeyed and attacked Gunter and Jakob while Saizo headed for Kamui and I. We quickly braced for the worst before a familiar voice shouted out.

"I won't allow it!" Xander said, as he used Siegfried to block the Shuriken that were headed for our hearts.

Surprised slightly, Saizo jumped back. "What?! This must be their real commander…" Saizo mumbled to himself.

Xander looked to me and said, "Cayden. What's going on here?" Before I could answer, Kamui interrupted.

"Xander! How did you know we were in trouble?" She asked, happy to see her big brother. It was then that wings and gallops were heard. Arriving right behind Xander appeared to be Camilla, Leo, and Elise!

"Looks like we've arrived just in time. Your luck never runs out does it sister?" Leo jabbed playfully.

Camilla cast a worried glance at Kamui and I and asked, "Are you two alright? I was so worried about you!"

Elise then chimed in. "We're all here for you Kamui!"

"Thank you! All of you!" Kamui grinned happily. I then interrupted.

"Um, not to break up the happy reunion, but before we all get carried away, we ARE UNDER ATTACK HERE!" I yelled at the end, losing my cool.

Camilla then gave one of her dangerous smiles and demanded, "Who dares to attack my beloved Kamui? I'll have their heads on a platter!"

"I'm not exactly hurt Camilla…" Kamui sweatdropped.

"But darling," Camilla said with the same smile (only a little more gentler), "it's the thought that counts!"

She then quickly rode Marzia and finished off the two Samurai before we could even blink. I gulped again and said to Grima, _"Remind me never to get on her bad side…"_

" _ **Noted."**_ Grima replied back, also slightly taken aback.

While Camilla devastated the Samurai, Elise and Kamui spoke for a couple minutes until I noticed Kagero approaching.

Saizo quickly turned toward her and nodded in approval. Apparently Ryoma would arrive soon if that indicator was any thought.

I nudged Xander and gave him a look. Xander understood and said to Leo, "It looks like more Hoshidan reinforcements are on their way."

"Indeed…" Leo cursed. "What should we do?"

Xander put on a thoughtful face before saying, "Well, Kamui IS safe now, and the fort's condition has been evaluated. In my opinion, there's no need to engage Hoshido further at this point." Xander then turned toward Kamui and I and said, "Cayden and Kamui! You two take the lead with Gunter. We'll follow close behind."

Before Kamui could protest, I pushed her to get moving and said, "Understood sir!" We all then rushed off, leaving Xander and the others. I knew though, that this was just the beginning…

* * *

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED!**_

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review and/or comment! Flamers will be ignored.**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Fire Emblem Fates: Bloodlines**_

 _By, Antex-The Legendary Zoroark_

 _Disclaimer:_ **I own nothing except this story and anything else that I and I alone came up with. Should I use anything that is not mine and is seen by others, all original ideas go to their respective creators. I am merely borrowing/using them in passing.**

«Chapter 8»

* * *

(Cayden POV)

As I pulled Kamui with me whilst following Gunter, I realized that we had somehow lost Jakob. That was strange… he was right behind me earlier too! Guess it's the game mechanics.

As it was a little too silent for my taste, I decided to say, "Anyone see Jakob? He was right behind us earlier right?"

Gunter stopped his steed and looked back to me. "How odd. You're right." He said. "I'm sure he'll catch up. For now, we must continue back to Nohr and notify King Garon about Hans and his little stunt." He grumbled the last part to himself.

I nodded and before I could speak, Kamui withdrew her hand from mine. I looked at her surprised and asked, "Kamui? What's wrong? What is it?"

She hesitated for a moment before replying. And when she did, my heart began to pump wildly.

"Cayden…do you know how that Ninja, Omozu, knew me? He seemed familiar."

I quickly looked to Gunter who was speechless as much as I was. I then quickly came up with an excuse that sounded believable at the very least. "Well, maybe you were similar to someone they knew? He may have mistaken you for another." Gods how I hated lying to her.

"You're probably right. Sorry to bother you guys about it." Kamui smiled; albeit halfheartedly.

Gunter and I nodded. Lightning then flashed and we all flinched. Gunter then spoke, "Damn! This place is giving me the chills. The lightning is t helping either…let's get out of here while we can. I can't stand another moment on this bridge any longer."

Kamui and I both nodded. We then continued to follow Gunter until I realized it was quiet. Too quiet. _'Isn't this when…?'_

A Hand Axe immediately buried its way into the bridge right next to me and I immediately jumped back in fright. _'Ooh boy. Never mind!'_ I thought.

A loud cackle rang out and Hans stepped out from the shade of a nearby tree, close to the end of the bridge.

"Heh! Don't worry, you won't have to stand there much longer!" He taunted with a smirk, while his menacing axe was slung over his shoulder. Now that I looked at it, it seems he held a Brave Axe. When did he switch? I quickly scanned his stats and what I saw shocked me.

« _ **Stats Unknown; Person Needed for Plot to Advance»**_

I cursed our luck mentally and could only watch what would happen next.

"Hans!" Gunter shouted. "What is the meaning of this?!"

Hans merely chuckled evilly and said, "Peh. Less talk, more death." He then reached Gunter at unnatural speeds and sliced at his steed's armor. The armor managed to prevent a fatal blow and Gunter was about to attack back, when suddenly the floorboards began to creak.

Kamui and I could only watch as Gunter's horse lost its footing and fell down the bridge into the Bottomless Canyon!

Gunter however, was holding on for dear life. I quickly tried to reach out for him, but he pushed me out of the way as Hans tried to attack me and prevent me from rescuing him. Hans' axe hit the other part of the floorboard and I could only watch as Gunter too, fell down into the black abyss of a pit…

"Gunter!" I cried. "GUNTER!"

"That's it Hans! You're in trouble now!" I looked behind me and saw Kamui confronting Hans.

"Kamui! Be careful!" I warned her.

Hans looked to me and scoffed. "Hah! As if this little girl could hurt me! Anyway, what's wrong Princess? Did I knock your babysitter into the ditch? Don't worry, you two are next!"

Kamui seemed to be raging on the inside and it showed when she instinctively used Dragon Fang on Hans. I couldn't help but mentally say, _"Wow. It's Super Effective!"_

I could hear a grumble at the back of my head. Sounds like Grima didn't like my timing.

Hans quickly backed away clutching his wounded shoulder. "J-just what kind of freak are you?" He managed to draw out.

"You'll pay for this!" Kamui snarled out. "I want answers Hans! Why are you doing this? What did you provoke the Hoshidans? And most important…WHY DID YOU KILL GUNTER?!"

I quickly drew my Iron Sword and rushed over to Kamui's side. And for good measure, sliced Hans' other arm.

He cried out in pain and looked at us, anger, yet fear for his life flashing in his eyes.

"Grr…I was just…following orders! King Garon's!" He snapped at us angrily.

"What?" Kamui looked taken aback, and her draconic anger seemed to simmer. "You lie!"

Before we could do anything, Hans took her distraction as his chance to quickly grab me hostage. "Sorry Princess," he began. "But my orders are clear! Tell ya what, I'll give ya a choice. Come after me…or HIM!" He then threw me over the edge as I cried out helplessly. The last thing I saw was Hans getting away, while Kamui jumped in after me to save me. Then…light…

* * *

(Kamui POV)

As she saw Hans throw her friend Cayden off of the bridge, she did not hesitate on doing what she knew she needed to do.

Ganglari glowed, as if in approval, and within mere seconds, Kamui jumped into the Bottomless Canyon to save one of her first ever friends.

She fell, deeper and deeper, yet still there was little to no sign of Cayden. As she was almost ready to give up hope, she saw a small figure in the distance. Squinting her eyes, she saw none other than Cayden!

It appeared as if he was knocked out; most likely from the adrenaline of being thrown off a freaking bridge.

She extended out her hand and tried to reach for him, bit she immediately withdrew as a sharp rock nearly pierced her.

' _Damn it!'_ she thought curiously to herself as she passed more and more jagged rocks. It appeared they were getting closer to the bottom if there were this many rocks. _'Just a little bit more! Please…let me save him!'_

And as if answering her prayers, Kamui sprouted wings! Surprised for a moment, but eventually paying them no mind (for now), she quickly flew after Cayden and scooped him up in her arms.

Grinning happily, Kamui began to fly back up, determined to make it back to the surface with the both of them safe.

Suddenly, she felt her wings grow strained. It appeared she need to concentrate to keep them afloat, yet her stray thoughts messed it all up! She slowly began to lower down, and it didn't help that Ganglari was somehow increasing in weight. Almost as if pulling her down…

"Please! Just a little more!" She grunted in frustration as the two were nearly at the top. Yet fate had something else in store for her as her wings disappeared and Ganglari pulled both her and Cayden down.

"Aaaah!" She screamed.

' _This wasn't how it was supposed to end…pathetic.'_ She thought, _'Dying merely by saving a friend from death? Please…someone help us…'_

As she was about to lose consciousness, a bright blue glow appeared from the sky and she saw…Lilith?!

"My kin, my gods, my blood… Dragons grant me strength! Great Moro, I beseech you!" Lilith shouted, and suddenly transformed into a small fish/bird/dragon hybrid! She was a blue color with patches of red scaling here and there. She held an orb in between her arms and legs and had the most cutest of eyes. Those very eyes held the same kindness that she was always known to have.

Kamui still shocked, didn't notice as she, along with Cayden were both scooped up by a powerful psychic force and brought up to safety.

After the ordeal had passed and both were safe (albeit one still knocked out), Kamui regained her bearings and asked, "Lilith…? Is that you? Wh-what ARE you?" She asked in slight awe and slight fear.

Lilith recognized Kamui's hesitance and said back with her head bowed down, "Lady Kamui, I knew this day would come eventually. This may come as a shock, but I'm not human. I never was to be honest."

Kamui stood there and was still gaping like a fish, so Lilith continued while she still had a chance to speak. "As you can see, this is my true form. You've actually seen it before. Do you remember?"

Kamui closed her mouth and rubbed her chin in thought before gasping and putting her fist to her hand in recognition. "You mean you're…"

Lilith nodded. "Yes. I was that same little 'bird' you rescued that day in the cold winter."

Kamui couldn't say anything at first, but then she began to leak small tears. "So why didn't you tell me Lilith? Was it because you did not trust me?"

"No Lady Kamui!" Lilith gave a small stern look (though it looked more cute than anything). "It's just…if others in Nohr knew, who knows what would've happened? I could've been considered an outcast, maybe even become a servant to the King. And I could not allow that." Lilith then smiled, "Besides…I always liked it better serving you Lady Kamui. You're like a sister to me."

"I…see." Kamui said. She then flinched back as her side and back began to ache. "Ouch!" Kamui said. "Looks like that fight made me a little sore…"

"I can do something about that Lady Kamui!" Lilith said happily. A greenish light then covered the three of them and they vanished, appearing in a place similar to what Kamui would imagine Nohr to be if it wasn't so…barren for lack of better term.

There was a little fortress of sorts surrounded by water, a throne chair that looked comfy to the touch, many beautiful trees, and even a few orchards filled with grapes and peaches. In other words, beautiful.

"Amazing!" Kamui said. "Lilith…where exactly are we?" She questioned.

"This is a world parallel to the one kin which you live, Lady Kamui." Lilith explained. "It is known as the Astral Plane."

"How were we able to get here?" Kamui wondered as Lilith smiled happily.

"Well, the First Dragons have granted us the permission and power to inhabit this dimension." She explained. "Under their protection, we're safe here."

Kamui looked around and noticed that despite the lovely scenery, no one else was here. Why was that? She then looked to Lilith and asked, "Where is everyone?"

Lilith gave a small frown and saddened look. "No. We are alone here. There's no one left…"

Kamui saw how uncomfortable Lilith was getting and said, "I'm sorry Lilith. I didn't mean to make you sad. Is there perchance a place to sleep at least?"

Lilith regained her smile and said, "Yes there is. Watch this!" She then glowed for a brief moment and a literal treehouse appeared from out of nothing!

"Whoa! Did you just use a Dragon Vein?" Kamui asked shocked.

"Yes I did. The power of the First Dragons flows freely in this realm. You should also know that space and time work differentLuna here as well."

"It seems I have a lot to learn…" Kamui said with a small smile.

"True, Lady Kamui, but for now, you and Cayden should get some rest." Lilith suggested. "All the essentials for rest are in that treehouse." She then ounces over to the house in the tree she summoned earlier. "I've also added the liberty of adding a small bathhouse over…there!"

A hot springs then appeared at the far left of the treehouse, up near the corner by the throne.

"Thank you Lilith." Kamui said gratefully. "I'll take Cayden to the treehouse where we'll both get some rest and then I'll take a quick bath once he's fully recovered."

"Alright Lady Kamui," Lilith nodded, "Ill be sure to transport the both of you back when you're all freshened up. Just come and get me at the temple near the right of the castle throne." She then pointed to the top right of the fortress and Kamui saw a small temple surrounded by a pond.

"Thank you again Lilith. I'll see you later." Kamui said and departed.

* * *

(Cayden POV)

I slowly opened my eyes and was once again face to snout with Grima. He seemed to be slightly amused, yet slightly annoyed as well.

"Ugh." I said. "Grima? What happened?" I asked.

" _ **Hmph."**_ Grima snorted. _**"'What happened?' he says. I'll tell you what happened fleshling, YOU GOT CARELESS AND WERE NEARLY TAKEN TO VALLA VIA ONE TRIP THROUGH THE DEPTHS OF THE BOTTOMLESS CANYON!"**_ He yelled. Yup. He was more than 'slightly annoyed'.

"Alright! Cool your jets ya overdramatic dragon! Sheesh!" I yelled back, which was not really helping my case.

" _ **YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"**_ Grima shouted.

"Ugh! Okay! Sorry! Will you calm down now?!"

"… _ **Hmph. Fine."**_ Grima relented.

I nodded. Then I looked at Grima and asked, "Okay. I got the part where I was thrown off that damned bluff due to Hans, but what else happened Grima?"

Grima huffed again and then said, _**"We're currently in a small house in a tree where your princess, Kamui, left you while she went to go and bathe."**_

I immediately was blushing as I heard the last part and barely held in a small nosebleed much to Grima's amusement. After recovering, I said, "So I assume we're in the Astral Plane?"

Grima merely nodded and I sighed. "Great," I said, "What am I going to do now that Kamui will be going to experience what happens in Hoshido?" I mumbled.

" _ **Fleshling."**_ Grima interrupted my thought process.

"Hm? Yes?" I asked.

" _ **Tell me something."**_ Grima looked at me with his six eyes. _**"What does that girl mean to you? And why?"**_ He asked.

I thought for a moment and when I came to an answer, I did not hesitate. "It's because she's similar to me in some ways. We're both kind and somewhat naïve, we both come from Valla, and in a way, I just feel this bond with her."

" _ **You humans and your bonds. What is so special about them?"**_ Grima huffed, but still seemed genuinely curious.

"To us, bonds are the very epitome of our lives." I explained. "They allow us to sometimes do the impossible and even strengthen our ties with one another. I'm sure you would've understood too…if you gave it a chance."

Before Grima could respond, a white light began to fill my vision and Grima said, _**"Huh. Looks like you're waking up."**_ He then looked to me and I heard him mutter, _**"Bonds huh?"**_ And then I woke up.

* * *

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED!**_

* * *

 **Hello everyone. Hoped you enjoyed the late chapter! I would've updated sooner, but a ton of things got in the way such as Laziness, Writer's Block, and FE Echoes. *Sigh* A great game I tell ya. Almost at the end too!**

 **Anyway, I hope to see some more reviews and will see ya'll next update! Peace!**

 **~Antex**


	10. Chapter 9

_**Fire Emblem Fates: Bloodlines**_

 _By, Antex-The Legendary Zoroark_

 _Disclaimer:_ **I own nothing except this story and anything else that I and I alone came up with. Should I use anything that is not mine and is seen by others, all original ideas go to their respective creators. I am merely borrowing/using them in passing.**

* * *

«Chapter 9»

* * *

(Cayden POV)

Opening my eyes, I realized that I was indeed in the room where Kamui would usually stay when in the Astral Plane in the game. I saw that everything was accounted for. From the bed I was currently resting in, to the table and dresser nearby.

I yawned and stretched slightly whilst regaining my bearings. Seeing that I had been asleep for quite awhile, I decided to have a look around and maybe find Kamui or Lilith and explained what happened while I was unconscious.

Finding my Tactician's coat, I put it on, and left the little treehouse.

Once I had left, I was amazed at the sight before me. The Astral Plane was indeed quite a sight. I was practically speechless as I looked at everything in such wonder.

I then saw Lilith's Temple nearby, and seeing as Grima had told me Kamui was *ahem* preoccupied, I decided to bond with the Vallite/Astral Dragon.

Arriving at the front steps, I knocked on one of the nearby walls to see if I could get Lilith's attention. Sure enough, she came floating by on that little crystal orb of hers. Just what was that thing anyway? Eh. I digress.

"Hello Cayden!" Lilith chirped happily. She seemed glad that I was now awake.

"Hi Lilith," I replied. "Sorry I was unconscious for awhile. What happened while I was out?"

"Well, before I came to rescue you and Kamui, I saw that you were thrown over the edge of that bridge by that dastard Hans. What surprised me was when Kamui jumped in after you." Lilith had a few tears in her eyes, but continued, "I was so worried the both of you might die, so I used my power to save you two. It was a close call, that's for sure."

I rubbed the back of Lilith's head in gratefulness and replied, "Heh…thanks Lilith. You really ARE a kind individual."

"Oh! Well, um, thank you Cayden…" Lilith mumbled while blushing slightly.

"No problem!" I smiled while taking my hand off of her. "Now then, how is Kamui dealing with all of this?" I asked the last part in slight worry.

Lilith looked to me and said, "She has surprisingly taken it well. I was worried she'd overreact or hate me for hiding the truth from her…"

I nodded my head in understanding. "Right." I said. "And you? Are you okay as well? It must be quite…difficult to deal with all this going on huh?"

"A little, yes." Lilith said with a small sigh. Silence then reigned for a bit until Lilith randomly said something that made me perk up. "She was worried for you y'know."

"I beg your pardon?" I asked oh-so-intelligently.

"Kamui." Lilith explained. "When we arrived here, she didn't want to leave you, but I encouraged her to relax for a bit while I monitored your progress. I believe when I went to check on her earlier, I saw her near tears."

I was taken aback by this. Kamui and I still had some…tension going on, even during my explanation for my actions back where Garon told me (more like commanded), to kill those helpless Hoshidans. Still, I was surprised she was actually that worried!

"Thank you for telling me Lilith." I thanked her with a nod. "I'll be sure to see how she's doing then."

"Okay Cayden." Lilith smiled. "She should be done bathing by now, so she may be in her quarters, looking for you, seeing as you're not there."

"Oh crap!" I shouted, upset that I hadn't thought that she might overreact at my absence. "Sorry Lilith, but I gotta go!" I then rushed out as Lilith giggled at my response.

* * *

 _Kamui's Quarters..._

* * *

(Kamui POV)

After finishing my small relaxation in the hot springs, I soon got dressed back into my armor and decided to check up on Cayden. He should be awake by now…

Thinking back on things, I was actually a small bit surprised at myself. It was only merely a day ago that we had fought in an argument, yet I still managed to not be stubborn and saved him. I was actually impressed at myself. I'm normally a stubborn person and I don't admit that all that often. Guess it was just my nature…

Opening the door to my quarters, I was surprised (and slightly worried) that the bed Cayden was once in was empty. I rushed over to the bedside and looked around the room, hoping he was merely trying to surprise me.

' _Okay Kamui…_ I thought. _'Just relax. Maybe he just woke up and went to talk to Lilith? Ooh! I hope he's okay!'_

I then jumped slightly when the door was knocked on and in came Cayden.

"Kamui?" He asked. "Are you okay?" He then motioned to my pale face. "You look like you've been stressing out."

I don't why I did it, but I laughed. I just laughed and laughed. Here I was, worrying over nothing. Although it still confused me as to why I was so worried in the first place.

A moment later, he laughed alongside me. Most likely having a guess as to what my thought patterns were.

* * *

(Cayden POV)

After I was done laughing alongside Kamui, we both sat down on the bed and another awkward silence filled the room. I had something on my mind and so I decided to voice it.

"Hey Kamui," I began.

"Hm?" She hummed, looking in my direction.

"I was wondering…" I hesitated at first, but then spoke once more. "I thought you were still mad at me when we argued? Why would you save me when I…killed those Hoshidans?"

At first, Kamui was silent. The silence was a little unnerving to be honest, but she then spoke, breaking the silence.

"Well, to be honest, I was still a little mad back then." She began. "However, all that anger just seemed to vanish when I saw Hans throw you off that bridge. I didn't know what to do, and my body seemingly moved on its own. As if I had already forgiven you without even knowing it."

I was stunned. Truly, I was. Kamui nearly risked her life to save me? I nearly cried at this. I was never much of an optimist back on Earth. I was always anxious and worried about the small things. When I made someone mad, I always came to the crazy conclusion that I was beyond forgiveness. But I was always forgiven in the end.

To hear that Kamui forgave me already, was a real load off of my chest. I didn't hesitate in my next action: I hugged her tightly and mumbled, "Thank you," over and over again.

At first, Kamui was taken aback, but then she, too, moved her arms around me in an embrace. We stayed like that for who knows how long, and without even knowing it, the both of us fell asleep.

* * *

 _The Next Day…_

* * *

(3rd POV)

The morning sun of the Astral Plane shone through Kamui's treehouse window, and she slightly stirred. It took a few more minutes, but after the light kept shining at her, she groaned slightly and awoke.

Stretching out her arms and giving a big yawn, she rubbed the cobwebs out of her eyes and looked around. Strange, this wasn't the Castle…oh. ' _Oh right'_ …she suddenly remembered, she then remembered where she was and why.

Looking back toward the bed, she saw her friend, Cayden, still sound asleep. Slightly smiling, she nudged his still form and said, "Cayden. It's time to wake up." She mentally laughed at the irony. Normally SHE needed the wake-up call!

After a few more minutes, Cayden stirred and awoke. "Kamui?" He asked. "Why couldn't you have let me sleep for another five minutes?" He groggily muttered out.

At that, Kamui could no longer hold in her laughter and laughed. "Ah ha ha! I'm sorry Cayden, but normally I'm the one who always needs to be wakened up like this! I find it funny!"

Cayden shook his head with a small smile and said, "I see. Well, glad you find it funny. Maybe I should pay you back later for this?"

Kamui couldn't help but slightly shiver at the glint in Cayden's eyes. She was most definitely gonna regret this, but she said it anyway, "Alright Cayden. If this means war, so be it!" They both then laughed and soon were on their way to see Lilith.

As they approached Lilith's Temple, Lilith herself was awaiting the two. She smiled and asked, "Good morning Kamui, Cayden. How are the both of you feeling? I know this is still a lot to take in."

Kamui smiled at her and replied, "Yea it is, but I feel much better now. I'm sure Cayden does too right?" She looked towards said friend who nodded.

"Yes." He said. "Me and Kamui's wounds seem to have already healed too. It's astounding really."

Kamui nodded at Cayden's response. "I know right? My mind is racing right now. I've so many questions about this place…"

Lilith knew the two were eager, but they were getting slightly off track. "All in good time you two. For now, some business remains in the other world."

Kamui gasped and said, "Oh! You're right! I can't relax just yet until I know everyone made it safely home."

Lilith and Cayden both nodded in understanding. Lilith then said, "Of course. There is just one thing you two should know before you get back." She paused and then said, "As soon as I open the portal, you'll be returning to the same location you came from. Which means you'll still be right on the Hoshidan Border."

"And that means possible soldiers may lie in wait correct Lilith?" Cayden asked.

"Precisely." Lilith confirmed.

"I understand Lilith." Kamui said as she motioned towards Cayden and herself. "We'll be ready for them."

Lilith nodded and said, "Very well, then I shall open the gate. Be careful." A portal of light then soon appeared in front of the two and they jumped in, arriving back near the Hoshidan Border at the Bottomless Canyon.

Lightning flashed and there were still telltale signs of battle here and there. Still it was relatively quiet.

Kamui and Cayden then slowly got up and both looked around. Kamui then turned toward Cayden and smiled. "Looks like we're back Cayden! But… where is everyone?" She wondered.

Before Cayden could answer, two small needles impacted his neck and he fell unconscious.

"Cayden!" Kamui began to panic. She quickly rushed to her friend's side and checked for a pulse. Thankfully, there was one there. She was about to sigh in relief, but a shout interrupted her.

"You're mine Nohrian Princess!" Kamui quickly looked up, but before she could identify who the familiar voice was, she was met with a club and fell down, unconscious as well.

Above the two's unconscious forms, were Rinkah and Kaze.

Rinkah scoffed and said, "Hah. That was too easy."

"Agreed Rinkah." Kaze said. "But we've no time to waste. Let's get these two back to the caravan where Kagero waits for us. It's time to take these two to Hoshido. I'm sure the Queen will be eager to hear of our successful mission."

"Wow. That's the most I've seen you talk Kaze. But yea, yea. Whatever. I got em." She then lifted up both Kamui and Cayden with ease, and then the two Hoshidans were off.

* * *

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED!**_

* * *

 **Hello everyone! Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter! Sorry for the late update too. Been preoccupied and my muse has been in and out. Lol. Anyway, I've news. I may or may not be getting a job soon for the summer and so, may not be able to update as often. Nonetheless, I shall make an effort to try. Till next time!**

 **~Antex**


	11. Chapter 10

_**Fire Emblem Fates: Bloodlines**_

 _By, Antex-The Legendary Zoroark_

 _Disclaimer:_ **I own nothing except this story and anything else that I and I alone came up with. Should I use anything that is not mine and is seen by others, all original ideas go to their respective creators. I am merely borrowing/using them in passing.**

* * *

«Chapter 10»

* * *

(3rd POV)

Kaze smiled to himself as he and Rinkah moved both Cayden and Princess Kamui into the caravan that Kagero was currently handling to smuggle them into Hoshido.

As Rinkah finished putting them in the back, she grunted and said, "Ugh. Man. My back is killing me. They're heavier than they look."

"What's this? I never knew you to be one that complains Rinkah." Kaze joked with a small smile.

Rinkah rolled her eyes. "Oh great. Kaze is joking around. Now I know the end of the world is near!" After that, the two laughed for a small bit.

Let it be known that while Rinkah and Kaze weren't close, they were still good friends with the other. Kaze more-so than his brother Saizo.

Once the two had regained their composure, Kaze said, "I'll inform Kagero that we are ready to leave. Please watch the two in the back okay Rinkah?"

Rinkah gave her signature smirk and replied, "That's what I was planning wise guy. But that reminds me, don't you have to inform Lady Mikoto? Where will we stop while you do that?"

"Hmm…" Kaze hummed in thought. "I believe I know where. We'll stop by one of the Flame Tribe's old settlements. You and Kagero will watch the two while I go and inform Lady Mikoto. Fair enough?"

"Alright. Sounds like a plan. Well? What're we waiting for? Let's get moving." Rinkah said, back to her usual fiery self.

As she passed by Kaze, he couldn't help but sigh. He hoped that Princess Kamui will take this sudden…revelation well…

* * *

 _Cayden's Mindscape…_

* * *

(Cayden POV)

Cayden grunted as he slowly awoke in his Inner Mindscape. Surprisingly though, he didn't sense Grima anywhere.

Cayden immediately began to slightly panic. The Fell Dragon couldn't have escaped could it? No. That was impossible. Naga and Anankos DID say he was stuck here with him regardless of what he did. But that didn't explain where the dragon was…

" _ **My, my…so good to see you again boy…"**_ A familiar voice called out. Cayden immediately began to shiver in fright. He knew that voice. It was the same voice that he heard when he was...murdered.

A dark shadow then appeared from underneath Cayden's own and took on a shadowy form that helped keep the identity a secret. All Cayden could see were white eyes gleaming with evil.

Cayden then jumped back and took on a fighting pose, but realized he was without a weapon.

" _ **Oh my…is that anyway to treat a guest in your Inner Mindscape boy? I thought you'd be thanking me that I brought you here. Ha ha ha!"**_ The shadow laughed gleefully.

Cayden gritted his teeth. "Who the hell are you? Why're you here in my head?!"

" _ **Oh? I should think it's obvious. I merely wanted to see how you're progressing. It seems you've gotten a bit stronger, but you're still lacking…"**_

"You didn't answer my question!" Cayden snapped. "And what do you mean I'm lacking?!"

" _ **Temper boy. You may know me as Enigma. As for why you're lacking, you already know where you're headed correct? Hoshido. Do you really think you can save those who're destined to die?"**_

"You mean…Mikoto and Scarlet don't you?"

" _ **Correct."**_ Enigma said. _**"You should know that you'll NEVER be strong enough to change fate. Fate is always in motion and cannot be stopped. Eventually, you'll succumb to your darkness and become my newest servant…"**_

"You're wrong!" Cayden shouted. "I will become strong! And I WILL save as many as I can! Fate can go and take a hike!"

" _ **I must say that your…courage…is quite interesting. But you're still hopelessly naïve. I can already sense the doubt you have in your heart. You'll be mine one day boy; make no mistake."**_

The Mindscape soon began to shake and light began to filter in, before Cayden could utter a response. _**"Looks like you're about to awaken Cayden. We will meet again soon. Count on it! Eheh… ha ha ha ha!"**_

And with that laugh, everything went black, as Cayden awoke.

* * *

 _Flame Tribe Settlement…_

* * *

(Cayden POV)

I awoke from my crazy dream and shook my head. I could tell that I was sweating and still somewhat tired. I then also realized how cold I also was.

" _Where am I?"_ I thought. _"All I remember is leaving the Astral Plane, blacking out, and then seeing my murder in my dream. Wait a sec…"_

I looked around and recognized the place I was in. Damn. Was it already nearing the Hoshido arc? Great. Just great. How am I gonna convince Kamui on which path to take? And just what did that Enigma guy say about me becoming his newest servant?

I guess it didn't matter at the moment. For now, I had to find Kamui. I put on my Tactician's Coat along with my Iron Sword, Tomes, and two Concoctions.

"I see you're awake." A voice said, startling me.

I raised my sword and swung at the figure watching me, but it was stopped by a shuriken blocking my blade.

"There is no need to be hostile. Please sheathe your weapon." The figure said.

I hesitantly did as I was told and asked, "Who're you? Step into the light."

The figure did so, revealing it to be a she garbed in Ninja clothing, with a yellow scarf, reddish-pink kunoichi attire, brown hair, fair skin, and a generous…ahem chest.

I knew who she was as soon as she stepped out of the shadows. This was Kagero. One of Ryoma's faithful retainers. How odd though. Was it because of my involvement that she was here along with most likely Rinkah and Kaze? Hmm…

I then was interrupted by a small cough and heard Kagero say to me bluntly, "You're staring."

I immediately blushed and shook my head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, I-"

She held up a hand for me to calm myself and so I did. She then said, "Relax. It's fine." I could only nod while she and I stayed silent for a couple minutes.

I then broke the silence asking, "Do you know where we are? And where's Kamui?"

She stared at me for a few more minutes and then said, "Ah right. I had almost forgotten that you are apparently her retainer. You and her were put into separate rooms just to be safe. Come. I'll take you to her." She then gestured me to follow and I did.

A couple minutes after looking around, I was able to notice something I hadn't from the game. "Is this place abandoned or something?"

"In a way, yes." Kagero answered me. "It used to be one of Hoshido's Flame Tribe settlements. Sadly, it was attacked when Nohr first struck before Lady Mikoto came to power."

"I see." I said.

A few more minutes of silence passed before we stopped at a sliding door. "We are here." Kagero said, stating the obvious. "Please wait while I inform Rinkah that you've awoken."

I nodded and she entered the room while I waited for a couple minutes. Eventually, Kagero came out and said, "You are free to enter. Do mind yourself though. I will be keeping an eye on you should you try to escape."

I nodded silently and entered. When I did, Kamui and I met each other's eyes and we both immediately hugged one another.

"Cayden! I'm so glad you're alright!" Kamui said whilst slightly sobbing.

"It's okay Kamui." I assured her. "I'm okay."

As Kamui and I continued to hold each other in a hug, we were interrupted by Kagero's slight cough and Rinkah's slight snickering.

Realizing we still had an audience, Kamui and I immediately separated with blushes on each of our faces.

"Ha ha ha! Oh man! What a riot! You two totally forgot we were here didn't you?" Rinkah chortled.

Kagero didn't say anything, but I swore I could see a tiny smirk.

We were all then interrupted by a knock on the door. Kamui immediately turned to the door then back to Rinkah, Kagero, and I.

"The Hoshidans have arrived to take me and Cayden haven't they?" She asked, slight fear in her tone.

Rinkah put on a serious face. "Yup. Looks like it you two."

Kagero then approached the both of us and said, "I am sorry, but I'll need to confiscate any weapons and cuff your hands while we head to Shirasagi."

Kamui looked to me nervously and I simply nodded for her to do as she said. Then, we both handed over our weapons over to the female ninja.

"C'mon. It's time we get going." Rinkah said, leading us out through the door.

* * *

 _A Few Minutes Later…_

* * *

(Cayden POV)

We were led out the door, and lo and behold, Kaze awaited us.

"Oh!" Kamui gasped, recognizing him, "We meet again. Kaze, correct?" She asked.

Kaze nodded with a smile and replied, "Yes. That's correct. I'm glad you're safe Princess Kamui."

"You…are?" Kamui asked befuddled. "Am I missing something?"

Kaze looked up to her, serious now. He then closed his eyes and frowned slightly. "I'm afraid it's not my place to say. Follow us and everything will be explained to you and your companion." He ordered.

Kamui once again looked to me and I shrugged. "We best do as he says Kamui." I said.

"Alright. I trust your judgement Cayden." She then turned to Kaze. "Lead the way."

Kaze nodded and then we were finally off to Hoshido.

* * *

 _That Night; Border Between Hoshido/Nohr…_

* * *

(Kamui POV)

I was restless and couldn't sleep. Deciding to take a small walk, I quickly dressed up in my armor (it was the only thing I had to wear besides the silk nightwear the Hoshidans provided Cayden and I).

Exiting my tent, I checked to see if anyone else was around. Seeing no one, I made sure not to walk too far off, as I was still, technically a prisoner of the enemy.

Resting on a small hilltop, I sat down and dipped my bare feet into the snow. I never knew snow could be so soft, yet so cold, but the feeling was welcomed.

Looking to the sky, I couldn't help but think to myself. _'The night sky is so beautiful. I never took the time to watch nature, seeing as I was always cooped up in the Northern Fortress. Looking now, it's almost as if I'm one with nature itself.'_

"Kamui?" A voice called out to me, breaking my thoughts.

I turned around and saw Cayden behind me. "Oh Cayden," I said. "What're you doing here?"

"I could ask the same for you Kamui." He replied back.

"Just thinking is all." I said. "What about you?"

He seemed to be in thought for a bit before replying, "I guess you could say I had trouble sleeping due to a nightmare. It's not really important." He shook his head, and I could still sense he was troubled, yet he changed the subject quickly before I could ask what else was wrong.

"Anyway, enough about me. What were you thinking about? Was it what Kaze said?" He asked.

I simply nodded. "Yeah. It's like they're treating me as if they somehow know me from before. Yet…I just don't know how to explain it. I feel…something, I just don't know what. Do you have any idea of what I'm feeling Cayden?"

At first, Cayden didn't speak; only having a small, thoughtful frown on his face. He then spoke, yet his voice wasn't all there, as if he was speaking from experience.

"Tell me Kamui…when you see this place, what's this _'feeling'_ feel like?" He asked me.

"Well, umm… I guess familiarity?" I thought aloud.

"I see." He said. His frown was beginning to worry me a bit. What was he thinking?

It was then that he spoke again, "Throughout my travels, I've seen many things." He began. "From villages, kingdoms, even other royals. Yet, all had one thing in common. Can you guess what that was?"

"Uh, not really." I said. "What are you talking about?"

Cayden spoke again. "They were all _home_. They all had this feeling of belonging. This sense of familiarity like you're feeling. Now I'm not saying that it's fact, but maybe you're from around here? Maybe even been here somehow in the past?"

I scrunched my face slightly and replied, "But that's impossible." I said, "I've never been anywhere but Nohr or the Northern Fortress. Please Cayden…I must know…just...who am I?" I pleaded. If he knew something, I wanted to know. We were friends after all right?

Cayden sighed. He then said, "Before I answer, we will now and always be friends right?"

"Of course!" I said with no hesitation. "Why do you think otherwise?"

"Then here's your answer: I can see things. Visions of days past, and yet to come." He paused for a moment before continuing. "And in one of these visions, I see you in many of them. Your past…and your future. Some good, others…not so much."

I had nothing to say, so I continued to listen. He then continued.

"Throughout it all, I see you persevere. Yet your choices are affected by one action that takes place. Here, in Hoshido."

Still silent, I quietly whispered, "What action?"

"A choice between either loyalty, family, or truths." He then paused once more. He then sighed and said, "Each path you've chosen, I've seen them all. The good and bad. The truth is…that you are…"

"That's enough you Nohrian liar!" A voice stopped Cayden from speaking any further. I looked and we both saw Kaze with a fierce expression on his face. It was so out of character, that I was immediately taken aback.

He immediately withdrew a Shuriken and held it at Cayden's neck. "You know, when I first saw you, I could tell that your eyes held some sort of secret hidden in them. And now, thanks to the Queen's barrier revealing the truth, I know you're more than you seem Cayden of Nohr." Kaze then prepared to strike.

I was about to intervene, when I was suddenly restrained by the other ninja. Kagero if I remembered correctly.

When I heard someone's body hit the ground, I saw Cayden with his eyes closed whilst lying on the ground.

"Cayden!" I shouted. "No! Kaze! What're you doing?!" I screamed out. Kaze didn't answer and instead looked to Kagero.

"He knows things. Things he shouldn't. We'll need to interrogate him at Hoshido."

Kagero simply nodded, but I quickly shook my head. "What? What do you mean?! Why are you doing this?! Please! Let my friend g-"

I then began to black out. Looking towards the culprit, it was none other than Kagero, sticking some sort of dart in my neck.

The last thing I heard was Kaze's voice. "I'm sorry Princess Kamui. But this is for your own good. Rest now, and all will soon be made clear…"

* * *

(3rd POV)

Kaze and Kagero watched as Kamui immediately fell unconscious thanks to the drug Kagero used on her. He then turned to her.

"We must quickly make haste. The Queen will want to know about this."

"Agreed Kaze." She replied. "Such an unknown person with the knowledge of such secrets MUST be watched…"

* * *

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED!**_

* * *

 **Well what do you think of this little curveball? Looks like the Hoshido arc will be a little different!**

 **I know some of you may hate me for leaving such a cliffhanger, but I could not resist! Rest assured, you will see what'll happen next soon! Until then, R &R! **

**P.S. The more reviews I get, the more motivated I'll be to write the next chapter! ~Antex**


	12. Chapter 11

_**Fire Emblem Fates: Bloodlines**_

 _By, Antex-The Legendary Zoroark_

 _Disclaimer:_ **I own nothing except this story and anything else that I and I alone came up with. Should I use anything that is not mine and is seen by others, all original ideas go to their respective creators. I am merely borrowing/using them in passing.**

* * *

«Chapter 11»

* * *

 _(((Hoshido; Castle Shirasagi Prison...)))_

(Cayden POV)

I groaned as I slowly woke up from my forced slumber. It was then that I noticed that my arms and legs were in chains, whilst my hands were cuffed.

' _What?'_ I thought to myself furiously. _'What's going on here?'_

" _ **It's about time you woke up fleshling."**_ Grima interrupted my thoughts with an annoyed growl.

" _Grima?"_ I asked. _"What's going on? Where are we? And as a matter of fact, where's Kamui?!"_

" _ **Tch!"**_ Grima scoffed. _ **"After your little stunt to tell Kamui the truth, that Hoshidan Ninja with grass for hair was secretly observing you. He attacked you and as we arrived to Hoshido and Castle Shirasagi, you were put in prison for possible interrogation for knowing what you do! You should've been more aware! Why am I stuck with such an idiotic-"**_

" _Wait."_ I said to Grima, stopping his rant. _"I was going to tell her the truth? I don't remember doing that."_

Grima's voice grew silent at that and soon I heard a slight gasp of realization. Grima then spoke to me again, _**"Fleshling…you know that we're in Hoshido right? What protects them from the Nohrians?"**_ He asked me.

" _What do you mean? It's that barrier that Queen Mikoto…"_

" _ **Precisely. Even though you aren't Nohrian, but a Vallite, it's possible that the barrier still affected you in someway. Most likely putting you in a dream-like state of sorts. From your memories though, this never happened to those Fallen Vallites…"**_

" _You…may have a point Grima."_ I conceded with a sigh. It then made me think. _"How would you know all this theory though? Besides looking at my memories I mean."_

" _ **Hmph. When you've lived as long as I have and had…a past like mine, you tend to pick up things from time to time."**_ Grima answered me in a slightly haughty tone.

" _Yea, yea. Whatever you say you arrogant Dragon."_ I snidely commented back.

" _ **Grrr…if you weren't my container right now, I'd tear you a new one!"**_ Grima snarled in anger.

I ignored him and his rambling and decided to focus. Just how would I get out of here? I had to somehow, if I wanted to help spur Kamui onto the Revelations Path. Not to mention having to try and save Queen Mikoto. Ugh. This is already giving me a headache.

I was suddenly broken out of my thoughts when a Hoshidan Samurai banged on the cell bars. "Get up Nohrian!" He said. "The Queen wishes to speak with you on the matter of the return of Princess Kamui. Lord Ryoma and Lord Corrin will be there as well!"

I immediately stiffened. Ryoma and WHO?! How could this be?! I was not prepared for Kamui to have her other gendered Avatar here. Ooh boy…this is gonna be fun…not.

The guard then came in and unlocked my chains and cuffs. Surprised, I gave him a look.

The Samurai simply shrugged and said, "Don't look at me, but they wanted to make sure you were at the very least, comfortable. Now don't try anything funny, got it?"

I simply nodded and asked, "May I at least know where my weapons are?"

"Ha! Nice try, but no, you may not." The guard said.

"Well, worth a shot…" I muttered to myself quietly.

As we walked over to the Queen's audience chamber, I decided to make small conversation with the Samurai. Maybe it'd prove a point that I'm not dangerous.

"I know I should probably remain silent," I started, "But I was wondering your name?"

The Samurai looked taken aback for a moment before asking, "Why would you, a Nohrian, want to know such a thing? To know who I am and kill me later on?" He frowned, getting slightly hostile.

"Not at all, just trying to make conversation." I said with a completely unreadable poker face. Plus, it wasn't a lie either.

The guard sighed and said, "Fine. I'll tell you only to humor you though. I'm Mitsukai."

"Nice to meet you." I said back with a smile. Seeing his surprised face, I said, "You can relax around me you know, I'm not going to do anything. It's not like I have any weapons on me." I pointed out.

Mitsukai looked tense, but decided to remain silent. Although his hand was no longer on his katana blade. Guess that was progress.

After a few more minutes, we had arrived at the door to the audience chamber. Mitsukai knocked and reported, "Samurai Mitsukai here with the prisoner! Permission to enter!"

It was quiet once more, but a voice, which I couldn't identify, said, "Permission granted!"

The doors then swung open and there, in the audience chamber, were not only Queen Mikoto and Ryoma, but also…

"Kamui! Are you okay?" I called out to her. She nodded her head with a small yet slightly nervous smile.

"Yes I am!" She called back. "I was worried that you were hurt when Kaze subdued me and you."

"Hmm…how unexpected of Kaze. Normally he's more reserved. I'd expect my retainer Saizo to go to those extremes though…" Ryoma uttered to himself, although loud enough for us all to hear.

Queen Mikoto stepped up and said, "Perhaps it was simply stress from the mission." She suggested. "Now Corrin. Can you please come over here instead of glaring at young mister…?"

I then realized that Corrin was indeed behind me and wondered, _'Holy spittle! How'd he get behind me so quick?!'_ I also noticed that unlike Kamui, who would later wield the Yato, Corrin carried two blades with him. One slightly shorter than the other. A wakizashi and katana combo maybe? Other than that, he was completely identical to Kamui. Clothing, cape, and all.

Corrin continued to stare/glare at me, but then relented and went over to Mikoto's side. He then crossed his arms as Queen Mikoto approached me.

"I guess you didn't hear me the first time. May I please have your name young man? Mine is Mikoto." She introduced. "And these are two of my sons, Ryoma, and you've already met Corrin." She giggled.

I was slightly taken aback by her somewhat carefree attitude, but it did not deter me as I introduced myself. "My name is Cayden/ _'Kai-din,'_ Your Majesty." I stressed out my name too, so it wouldn't be confused later on when we run into a certain Kitsune and Wolfskin.

Mikoto nodded with a smile and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you young Cayden." She then, surprisingly bowed to me. She then looked to me and I saw small tears leaking out of her eyes.

"I wished to thank you for looking after my young daughter. Thank you so, very much!" She said gratefully and with another bow. She then coughed slightly and regained her composure. "I also wish to apologize on Kaze's behavior when he brought you here. I will be sure to speak with him." She reassured me.

Even though Kaze DID knock me out, he still seemed like a nice guy and I requested, "Please don't punish him too badly Your Majesty. I can understand his actions." I said, although I still felt something was off.

The Queen smiled and said, "My, you're quite the gentleman. I'm glad you can understand a mistake." She then turned to Kamui and said, "Now, I know you must still be confused Kamui, so please listen and allow me to explain."

As Mikoto explained Kamui's abduction to her, Ryoma walked towards me. I had to admit to myself, that he posed as an intimidating figure.

"You said your name was Cayden correct?" He asked me. I nodded and he continued. "I too, wanted to thank you for taking care of Kamui. It may not look like it, but we're all very grateful to you. Even Corrin." He then pointed to said young man, who noticed me and glared/stared at me again. Just what was his problem?

Ryoma noticed and said, "I know Corrin may not be showing it, but like I said, he's grateful as well. Perhaps the most out of all of us."

I nodded, still slightly skeptical, but choosing to believe Ryoma's words. Ryoma then smiled and went back over to Mikoto and Corrin's side. A few minutes after, the tale was told and Kamui now looked more conflicted than ever.

I felt for her. If I truly was about to tell her that night about her true heritage (excluding Valla and Anankos of course), it made me wonder what her thoughts were on me and my "knowledge" of all this.

My thoughts were broken when Mitsukai (who had excused himself earlier on) burst back into the room with a panicked look on his face.

"Lord Ryoma! Mitsukai reporting! I have an urgent message!" He said. Ryoma nodded at him to continue and Mitsukai said, "We're under attack from the north!"

Mikoto let out a gasp as Ryoma gritted his teeth. "No! Hinoka and Sakura are in that area right now!"

"That is unfortunately correct milord. I've been told that they're working to help evacuate the panicked villagers." Mitsukai confirmed.

"I see. Very well. We'll need to provide support. Corrin and I shall leave immediately." He then turned to Kamui and I. "Kamui…Cayden, could you accompany us? I'd like you both to see the truth with your own eyes.

At this, we both nodded. I was then given my weapons back (with some small suspicion) and we all quickly deployed not long after.

* * *

 _(((The Northern Hoshidan Mountains…)))_

(Cayden POV still)

As we finally arrived at the Hoshidan Mountains, I immediately evaluated the premises and the damages done. I was taking my Tactician role seriously now. With me, Kamui, Ryoma, and Corrin, were Rinkah and (to my slight dismay) Kaze.

Kaze had volunteered as it was his duty to protect the Royal Family, where as Rinkah had just wanted to bust some skulls.

As I was looking at the terrain, a suspicious Corrin walked over to me while Ryoma instructed Rinkah to go and make sure the village was safely evacuated. Kaze, in the meantime, gave Kamui a Concoction (just in case) and then followed Rinkah.

It was then that Corrin spoke, breaking my train of thought. "You're a Tactician correct Nohrian?" He asked me with a straight face.

I nodded and replied, "Yes I am Lord Corrin. Why do you ask?"

"I have to say that it's strange." Corrin remarked to me. "From my studies of Nohr, there aren't many Tacticians."

"That is true," I said, "But I'm not a Nohrian. Simply a wandering traveler with the necessary skills."

"Then how did you run into my sister?" Corrin asked, slightly confused.

I laughed lightly. "Technically, she found me. I was asleep and she wandered away from her Nohrian siblings when they were having a picnic. We kinda bumped each other's heads when she woke me up. By accident of course." I added the last part quickly.

"I see…" Corrin replied. "And her Nohrian siblings? What're they like?"

"Honestly, you'd have to ask Lady Kamui about that." I said. "I didn't get to know them too personally as I was quickly hired as Lady Kamui's retainer when she was almost attacked by thieves."

Corrin simply nodded in response. Before we could continue, Ryoma came up and said, "Corrin, I know you have many questions for our guest here, but right now, we need to focus and drive out these Faceless!"

He and I immediately stiffened at that and remembered that we were in a battle. This was no time to chitchat! Ryoma saw that we were now serious and said, "Good. You're more focused now." He then pointed to the right and said, "Corrin, you'll head North with me, and Cayden, along with Kamui, will head West. Kaze and Rinkah have already headed to the village and will evacuate any civilians still there. Are you all ready?"

"Yes sir!" We both said in unison. Corrin and I both briefly looked at each other for a moment, and for the first time, Corrin cracked a small smile. He and Ryoma then ran off, leaving me behind. I decided to go and catch up with Kamui, who was fighting a couple Faceless.

"Hang on Kamui! I'm coming to help!" I shouted. She turned to me briefly and nodded and then continued her fight. I was at her side and quickly scanned the Faceless I was going to attack.

 **[Faceless Lvl 3]**

 **[HP: 18/18, STR: 4, DEF: 3, RES: 4]**

 **[Weapon- Shackled Fist: MT-8]**

Calculating quickly what amount of damage I'd be able to do, I quickly decided to use my Iron Sword, but I still had to be careful. I didn't want that Faceless hitting me.

I quickly rushed at it and struck a two hit combo, causing me to easily kill off the Faceless that chose me as an opponent. I also leveled up as well!

 **HP: +1**

 **STR: +1**

 **MAG: +0**

 **SKL: +0**

 **SPD: +0**

 **LCK: +0**

 **DEF: +0**

 **RES: +0**

Well…that was less than I'd like. Quite embarrassing to be honest. I decided to help Kamui finish off her Faceless. As it was about to hit, I quickly blocked the attack and said, "I don't think so ugly!"

Kamui then landed the finishing blow, defeating it. We both wiped off the sweat from our brows and nodded to one another. We quickly sped off and continued to fight any Faceless that got in our way.

* * *

 _(((Later...)))_

A few Faceless kills later, Kamui and I saw two people ahead of us in our peripheral vision. I assumed that they were Sakura and Hinoka respectively.

Before we could reach them though, another Faceless got in the way. I quickly unsheathed my Iron Sword and told Kamui, "Go on ahead Kamui! I'll take care of this last guy!"

She hesitated for a moment before nodding and heading off to Make sure Sakura and Hinoka were safe.

I took a deep breath and then charged at the Faceless. It was a little tougher than the average ones, but I was able to defeat it after a few dodges and quick hits. I then scanned around and found no other Faceless, so I continued to head over to Kamui's location.

Before I could though, a shuriken quickly hit the ground in front of me. I looked up to a nearby tree and saw none other than Kaze looking at me. However, he seemed…different. He was glowing with a dark purple aura and his eyes were an unnatural yellow-white with green flames leaking out of his eyes.

It looked as if he was almost…possessed!

Knowing that this wasn't Kaze (and assuming that his possession was most likely the reason why _"he"_ must've knocked me out when I was going to tell Kamui her origins), I quickly unsheathed my blade.

"Alright you! Who are you imposter? Get out of Kaze's body!"

The Fake Kaze laughed eerily and said, _**"Aww…don't you remember me Cayden?"**_

I immediately recoiled. That was the same voice from my dream! "You…you're…that Enigma guy! What're you doing possessing Kaze?!" I demanded.

Enigma laughed once more and replied, _**"I'm merely borrowing this body for a bit. That way, we can speak with one another face-to-face for a few moments."**_

I lowered my blade slightly, but not my guard. "What do you want?" I asked.

Enigma chuckled and grinned evilly (making Kaze look eerie to even ME, someone who likes his character!). _**"I just come with a warning boy. Enjoy your time here while it lasts, because it won't last forever. I will eventually kill you, and everything you hold dear. And I'll make sure you DEFINITELY don't get a happy ending with the one you love…"**_

"Stay away from Kamui you bastard!" I shouted in defiance and anger.

" _ **Heh. So be it…Cayden…but know that I'll be back and will enjoy relishing in your despair. Buh-bye now!"**_ The dark aura then faded and Kaze's body collapsed.

I then picked Kaze up, pitying the poor ninja who was being possessed. I hoped he'd recover. I then saw Rinkah coming toward me.

"What the hell happened to Kaze?!" She shouted in slight panic, worry on her face. "Did you do something to him?!"

I quickly denied it and made up a believable lie. "No! He just fell unconscious due to an attack by a Faceless. I dealt with it and was going to take him to Ryoma to patch him up!" Thankfully, she believed me and nodded.

We then walked over to where everyone was waiting for us, and after a tearful reunion with Hinoka and Kamui, we headed back to Hoshido. Nonetheless, I wondered…could I change everyone's fate? Or would I fall into despair like Enigma said I would? And just WHO was Enigma? I guess time would tell. The question is though, how much is left?

* * *

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED!**_

* * *

 **So! Sorry about the long wait for this. I kinda was procrastinating on this due to some laziness and crazy schedules popping up. It was insane. So my apologies.**

 **Sorry again the ending was rushed, but I wanted to get this out. So yea.**

 **Ya'll must be wondering who this Enigma being is huh? Well, you'll find out in due time. I assure you of that.**

 **Please leave a review and follow/fav!**

 **~Antex**


	13. Chapter 12

_**Fire Emblem Fates: Bloodlines**_

 _By, Antex-The Legendary Zoroark_

 _Disclaimer:_ **I own nothing except this story and anything else that I and I alone came up with. Should I use anything that is not mine and is seen by others, all original ideas go to their respective creators. I am merely borrowing/using them in passing.**

* * *

«Chapter 12»

* * *

 _(((Hoshido – Castle Shirasagi)))_

(3rd POV)

After the long ordeal against the Faceless, Kamui, Cayden, and company returned back to Castle Shirasagi.

Queen Mikoto was relieved to see all of her children unharmed (especially Sakura and Hinoka due to their involvement). When it was learned that Kaze was "hurt" in battle, Mikoto had Rinkah take him to the infirmary at once.

Rinkah grumbled at this slightly (hating to have to be treated like a servant), but relented, leaving the Hoshidan Family (excluding a certain archer at the moment) to themselves.

"I am very glad to see you both unharmed Hinoka, Sakura." Queen Mikoto sighed, hugging the two.

"No need to worry Mother," Hinoka replied, "Those Faceless dastards had no chance against me! Of course it helped that Kamui and her…" She paused for a moment, looking at Cayden with slight distrust, but relented at Kamui's pleading look. "…Friend came by when they did." Hinoka finished.

Mikoto nodded at this and said, "Kamui. Cayden. I know your both a little tired from all that's happened so far, so why not explore for a bit while I get the full report from Ryoma? When you come back, we can all have dinner together, just like the old days."

Kamui, not trusting her mouth at the moment, nodded and she motioned for Cayden to follow her. Cayden nodded as well, putting his hand on her shoulder to help her get out of her funk.

Corrin watched the two leave with a small amount of distrust (yet also respect) for Cayden (due to his impressive skill in tactics). He then looked to Mikoto and asked, "Mother, may I be excused as well? I wish to make sure Kamui will truly be okay with Cayden."

Mikoto smiled and nodded in understanding. "Of course Corrin. Just don't let her catch on to you. After all, she would always find you easily in your games of hide-and-seek hm?"

Corrin blushed slightly as Ryoma and Hinoka laughed at Mikoto's embarrassing comment; even Sakura giggled a small bit.

 _(((Meanwhile…)))_

(Kamui POV)

Cayden and I left the Queen's- I mean, my Mother's- throne room and I felt his slight support for me as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"How are you holding up?" He asked me.

"Honestly Cayden, I don't know." I confessed. "I feel like I could belong here, but everything just seems so…foreign to me. I can't even remember if the Queen truly is my Mother or not! Argh! This is so confusing!" I yelled out.

"Kamui…" Cayden murmured. "Everything will be okay. As long as you have those whom you trust with you, you'll make it through this. You always have me to help as well."

I smiled a small bit at that. Cayden was always so supportive of me. He was truly a great friend. We continued our walk and eventually ended up near a small lake.

The sun was slowly setting and as it was, it cast a beautiful glow over the water's surface; an ethereal glow forming.

Cayden and I both sat down for a bit on the grass, and I giggled slightly at the slight tickling feel of the grass on my bare feet.

Cayden turned to me, having heard my giggle and I turned away, blushing slightly. I don't know why, but I'd feel…different whenever Cayden complimented me and all that. It had only been recent, so I assumed it was nothing to worry about.

The silence then became too deafening and I decided to break it. "Cayden? I was wondering…if you had the same issues as I did, how would you handle all of this?" I asked, wondering what he'd say.

Cayden turned to me and put his hand to his chin in thought. "Well," he started, "I guess I'd take one step at a time and see what the future holds. But I would also get to know my _"possible"_ family more." He replied.

I was slightly irked that he didn't answer my question completely, bit I took it for what it was worth. "I guess that's an acceptable answer." I said to myself. Still, something bothered me. It was when Cayden was going to tell me something when we were ambushed by Kaze in that snowy area.

"Cayden?" I asked, slightly nervous. He responded with a grunt and I assumed that was my queue to continue. "Can you see the future?"

(Cayden POV)

I knew the question would come eventually, but I guess it still took me by surprise though as I wasn't able to answer at first. I was nervous- no- shaking in my boots at what I'd possibly say. I didn't want to lie to her, but on the other hand, revealing that I DID know the future would possibly draw unwanted attention to myself. Attention that could be used against me.

Staying silent a little longer, I decided to take a leap of faith (as I didn't want to completely lie to Kamui and lose her trust; consequences be damned!) and said, "In a way, yes I can Kamui." I said.

As she tilted her head confusedly, I took that as a possible sign to explain. I sighed and continued. "You see, I can sense the future through only special means where I come from. Sadly, that ability has been lost to me." I said half-truthfully. "Before I lost the ability, I was able to glimpse a certain future; it was yours actually." I explained.

"Is that how you already knew about tactics and a bit about Nohr and Hoshido?" Kamui questioned curiously.

"Yup." I nodded. "However, there is a small flaw. The future is never written in stone and can easily change like the water in a river. So, I guess that's how I knew you were _'involved'_ with Hoshido."

Kamui remained silent for a moment and I shook my head sadly. "I understand if you hate me for hiding the truth Kamui, but people, _bad people_ , would KILL for this kind of knowledge. That's why I hid it at first. I'm truly sorry if I hurt you."

"It's…not that." Kamui said. "It's just that, it's a whole lot to take in is all."

I nodded in understanding. I could sympathize with her. After all, I'd probably feel the same if someone close to me had the same knowledge I did with me in Kamui's place.

"So…that's what you've been hiding." A voice rang out from behind us. I turned and to my slight surprise saw Kamui's brother, Corrin, walking towards us.

I mentally berated myself for not checking if we were truly alone when I began to speak with Kamui. I waited for what Corrin would do. Would he attack? Call me a traitor or spy?

Seeing my tense face, Corrin sighed and said, "At ease Cayden. I'm not here to turn you in." At my confused look, he elaborated. "My friend has a similar ability as well, and so does Mother. I can understand your secrecy. As long as this information will not harm my family and sister in any way, I will trust you…for now." Corrin said.

I nodded, accepting the answer (although I winced mentally as I couldn't help but think what will possibly happen to Mikoto if I don't change things), and asked, "So, were you spying on us this whole time Prince Corrin?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yes. I was still a little cautious of you being close to my sister as she and I were always together when young. I tend to…get overprotective…" At this, he blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his head.

I couldn't help it and laughed, Kamui blushing and Corrin glaring at me slightly. Eventually though, we all began to laugh and stared at the setting sun. It was then that I heard a familiar melody…

 _~You are the ocean's gray waves…destined to see, life beyond the shore, just out of reach…~_

I gasped lightly as I knew that voice well. I looked towards Kamui and saw she was slightly entranced by the song, while Corrin was looking over at the edge of the water.

"Prince Corrin?" I asked, "What're you looking at?"

Corrin shook out of his daze and looked to me. "Remember that friend I told you about? Follow me and I'll introduce you two to her."

Kamui and I followed and we eventually reached a small clearing where a beautiful aqua-haired woman in a Songstress' white garb, sang a beautiful melody.

 _~Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time, the path is yours to climb…~_

As she finished, she then turned to us with a surprised look, which slowly turned into a look of interest, and then joyful. The latter showing more when she gazed at Corrin.

She approached us and gave a small smile to Corrin. "Corrin! It's good to see you." She said, giving him a light hug. She then turned to us and asked, "And who might these two be?"

Corrin coughed into his closed first, slightly embarrassed at Azura's slight show of affection. "The one who is similar in looks to me, is my sister Kamui. After so long, we've finally found her. I'm grateful for your help in that by the way Azura."

Azura shook her head with another smile and said, "Of course Corrin. And the other?" She asked, trying to get back on topic whilst pointing at me.

Corrin nodded continuing, "And this, is Cayden. He's a Tactician and has apparently been of great help to my sister."

Azura looked to us and bowed. "Greetings. I am Azura, a former Princess of Nohr."

Kamui and I nodded back at her when something apparently hit Kamui.

"Wait, a former Princess of Nohr?" She asked. "I don't understand. If that were true, I surely would've heard of you during my time there."

Azura looked uncomfortable but replied saying, "I'm afraid I've been here a long time. After you were taken by Nohr, Hoshido retaliated. They tried to get you back, but failed again and again. It wasn't long until they heard of me, someone who can see possible events, that they kidnapped me to somehow get you back through me. I wasn't heavily guarded, so it was easy."

I observed Azura with a calm eye. Apparently from what I remembered of game canon, Azura was always the most secretive of people, but it seems Nohr must've caught her "seeing the future" and spread her status, labeling her as a freak. It was interesting to me to see that things diverged once more.

Azura continued, "After I was kidnapped, I was brought here by the Hoshidan Ninja involved in my kidnapping. It was then that Queen Mikoto appealed to me and my ability to find a way to get you back; I suppose we've both been hostages for most of our lives…"

Kamui teared up a small bit and replied, "Gods…I'm so sorry. I never knew another was kidnapped just to get me back. You just hate me huh?"

Azura shook her head and smiled calmly. "Not at all Kamui. Hoshido has treated me well, despite me being a Princess of Nohr. Queen Mikoto even treats me like a daughter of sorts."

I heard Corrin mutter, "Tell that to Takumi…" under his breath. I couldn't help but think what would happen when I met the hotheaded Archer.

"Does she? Hmm.." Kamui muttered to herself.

Azura could apparently tell Kamui was troubled and asked, "Did something happen between you and her?"

"No. I just, I just don't know what to do." Kamui confessed. "She seems perfectly lovely, but I don't feel any connection to her. But she loves me. And so do all my other blood siblings who I've recently met."

"I understand. If I were to return to Nohr, I suspect I'd feel the same way." Azura agreed.

"Do you think you could start over there?" Kamui asked. "Live a new life among strangers?"

Azura replied with little to no hesitation, replying, "No. Given a choice, I would prefer to stay here in Hoshido. Queen Mikoto is a peace-loving ruler, King Garon is not."

Kamui looked down in thought. She really must've been conflicted right now…

"So," Azura asked, "What will you do Kamui?"

"I don't know Azura." Kamui replied. "I guess for now, I'll just spend some time thinking." She said.

Corrin then intervened and asked, "Would you like me to show you back Sister?"

Kamui nodded and said, "That would be nice…Brother. Are you going to come too Cayden?" She asked me.

I shook my head and said, "Nah. I think I'll stay out here for a little bit longer. I'll see you later tonight though okay?"

Kamui nodded and then left along with Corrin. Corrin gave me one last glance, although this one was slightly warning me not to harm Azura. Huh. That must mean Prince Corrin must be close to Azura in this universe.

I then turned to Azura and said, "May I ask a-"

I was then interrupted by Azura hugging me and crying into my shoulder. Confused, I put my hands over her shoulders and asked, "Azura? Is everything okay?"

Azura only sobbed more and managed to say, "It's good to see you after so long, Brother!"

* * *

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED!**_

* * *

 **Well? How did you like that cliffhanger? Now I know things are confusing, but I promise they'll clear up in due time. Have any questions? Please leave a PM! And don't forget to R &R! **

**P.S. Sorry for the late update!**


	14. Chapter 13

_**Fire Emblem Fates: Bloodlines**_

 _By, Antex-The Legendary Zoroark_

 _Disclaimer:_ **I own nothing except this story and anything else that I and I alone came up with. Should I use anything that is not mine and is seen by others, all original ideas go to their respective creators. I am merely borrowing/using them in passing.**

 **P.S. Read Author's Note at bottom!**

* * *

«Chapter 13»

* * *

 _(((Hoshido – Azura's Abode)))_

(Cayden's POV)

I was utterly shocked and speechless. I was Azura's b-brother?! But how? When I spoke with Lilith back in Nohr, she never mentioned me having Azura as a sister! Did it perhaps slip her mind? I was so confused. So I did what I thought was best:

"Your brother?" I asked. "How can that be?"

Azura took a moment to resister what I said and began to explain once her eyes were dried of tears. "Don't you remember Cayden? I'm Azura. You don't need to pretend around me."

I shook my head. Apparently, Azura thought I was acting so I wouldn't attract suspicion. Yeah, like I haven't already being brought here and all!

"I'm sorry Azura," I said. "But I really don't remember being your brother. I can say for a fact that I DO know you, but not in the way you expect."

Azura seemed even more saddened that I too, had seemingly lost my memories. "I see. So your story must be similar to Kamui's yes?"

I shook my head in the negative. "No." I said. "My story is a bit more…complicated."

Azura could only giggle lightly at that. "I guess it's best if you start at the beginning then."

I nodded my head and replied, "That's probably a good idea. Okay, so all my life, I was mainly a nameless orphan. I was adopted by a a family that named me Luke, and became an avid fan of gaming. Before you ask, gaming is a type of 'magic' that is used on a screen to play as someone else."

Azura seemed baffled at this type of 'magic', but it seemed to make sense to her after awhile of thought.

I then continued. "One day, after coming home from school and talking with a friend, I was ambushed by someone named Enigma. I was killed, but since I seemingly had a greater purpose and never belonged in the world I was in, I was never meant to die there. And so, I was brought to a…limbo of sorts and greeted by two godly beings. They explained my origins and to keep me alive, sealed the power of a dragon into me. They granted me another ability, which I will explain in more detail later, and revived me in Nohr, where I met Kamui and was to begin my mission to change Fate."

Azura was silent for a bit, and after a few moments of silence, finally responded. "That's…a lot to take in. So, I guess I should explain how I know you as well correct?"

I nodded and she nodded back. She then said, "Please, follow me into the lake. We are going to go some place…special."

I had a feeling that I knew what this 'special' place was. So I nodded and did not question anything.

Azura then began to sing and the water in the lake began to ripple, until soon enough, a portal opened. No doubt into the realm of Valla.

Azura then looked to me and grabbed my hand; having me follow her in.

 _(((?)))_

After regaining my bearings after the nauseating way to get to Valla, I stood up slowly and saw Azura waiting for me to fully gain consciousness.

"We are here now Cayden. Please, follow me so we won't be spotted." I nodded at her words and we arrived at a small crevasse, almost deep enough to be a small cave of sorts.

Sitting down on a slab of rock, I waited patiently for her to start talking. And she did.

"Before I begin, we are in a little hideaway of mine in an Invisible Kingdom. It is known as-"

"Valla." I interrupted. "I know." She gave me a shocked look and I explained. "Some of the games that were made, could tell me of the future in a way of speaking."

"Then, you know what will happen in the future?"

"Kind of." I said. "I can only try and steer it in the right direction thy I know of, but that's it. Besides the occasional 'glimpses' here and there." I hinted the last part about the possible Paths Kamui would/could take.

"I see." Azura hummed in thought. "Well then, that'll make my story easier to explain then."

I motioned for her to continue.

"As you no doubt know, after King Anankos destroyed most of Valla and its inhabitants, I was taken by my mother Arete to safety in Nohr. The thing is though, before we could make it there, we saw a family being massacred and their only son, left to die by the Fallen Vallite Soldiers."

I was once again speechless. She then continued. "My mother nursed this boy back to health and took him in as one of her own, unofficially making him my brother in all but blood. That boy was you Cayden. We were together practically all the time." She said with a smile of remembrance.

I smiled too, but it quickly turned into a frown when I heard the next part. "Sadly, our happiness was not to last. When Anankos had found out where we resided in, he sent a deadly agent, whom I assume this Enigma you spoke of was, and he whisked you away…we thought we'd never see you again and nearly lost all hope. My mother and I were devastated. Having nowhere else to go, as the small town we lived in could be in danger as well, we set out for Nohr. And from there, you know the rest."

I was silent after awhile and Azura seemed a little uncomfortable at first. My thoughts however, were on a different matter. Enigma. He would pay dearly for separating me from my family. Yet still…I guess I had to thank him in a way for bringing me back.

I then smiled and quickly hugged Azura. She was taken aback at first, but then slowly hugged me back. I then whispered to her happily, "Azura…I'm glad I'm here and that you're my sister."

She sniffles and began to sob; something which was apparently contagious as I, too, cried.

We were there for what seemed hours, yet was only a few minutes. In the end, we headed back to Hoshido. By the time we got back, it was around late evening.

I looked to Azura and said, "Well, I guess we should part ways for now sister."

Azura giggled. "Yes. But please call me Azura when around Corrin and Kamui. They mustn't yet know about our relationship with one another."

"I know." I said with a smile. "But are you sure this is just so Corrin won't get jealous?" I teased.

She blushed a strawberry red and slapped my shoulder lightly at that. "I always forgot how much you teased me…" she pouted. A few seconds later, we both laughed. And then, headed back to the castle.

 _(((The Next Morning)))_

(Kamui's POV)

I slowly began to awake as lovely sunlight began to shine through the window of my now Hoshidan room.

Slowly getting up, I realized that for once, I had woken up on time. After all, Mother apparently had wanted to talk to me later today. About what though, I do not know. Maybe one of my siblings or Cayden would know?

I gave a small yawn and quickly got dressed in my armor. I knew that nothing would happen, but in Nohr, Xander always told me to be prepared. A lesson I took to heart when I was nearly attacked by assassins once. Thankfully, Camilla and the others were nearby… I shook my head. Now wasn't the time to look back on those memories; especially ones as dark as those. Although, I still ached to see my siblings from Nohr again…

A small knock on the door jarred me from my thoughts, and I heard the voice of my brother, Corrin, call out.

"Sister?" He said. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah! I am!" I said back. "Give me a second. I'll be right out!" I reassured him.

After adjusting everything and grabbing Ganglari, the only connection I had towards Nohr right now. I sighed inaudibly and headed out, greeting my brother in the process.

"Good morning brother," I greeted, "Did mother tell you to get me?"

Corrin shook his head in the negative. "No. I came to get you myself. I wanted to spend a little more time with you before mother speaks with you."

I smiled at my brother's thoughtfulness. He apparently missed me it would seem. So, in response, I nodded saying, "Sure. I would like that brother."

"Excellent!" Corrin smiled cheerily. "In that case, let me take you to the kitchen. I cooked something up for the family earlier. They'll be sure to join later once they're more awake."

"Alright." I said. "Let's go then! I'm a little hungry now that I think about it…" As if on cue, my stomach began to grumble, agreeing with my words. My brother and I both then began to laugh.

 _(((Cayden's Room)))_

(Cayden POV)

The early rays of sunshine woke me up from my sleep, and I blinked the drowsiness out of my eyes. Man. Talk about a great deal of things having happened yesterday. It all still feels like a dream…

" _ **It isn't a dream Fleshling. Get over the fact that your old life was false and that the one you live in is now the truth."**_ My 'tenant' grumbled out.

" _Well excuse me!"_ I said back. _"This is all very hard to deal with. I doubt you'd understand; just give me a break already!"_

" _ **Hmph! Perhaps instead of arguing with me, you should find a way on how to deal with today's events fool!"**_ Grima shouted, seemingly offended yet trying to also steer the conversation away.

" _What are you talking about?"_

" _ **For the love of NAGA! Today is THE DAY! When your precious Kamui's Mother is killed! Any plans on how to prevent that?!" **_

Oh. Oh! Oh no. Grima was right! I hadn't given it any thought at all! How would I save Mikoto? And if I could, could I save Scarlet as well? No! Now is not the time to second guess myself. I've gotten this far, surely I can get even further?

" _Touché. I had a plan in the mix, but I'll need your help Grima."_

" _ **I'm listening…"**_

 _(((Later)))_

(3rd POV)

After Cayden explained his plan to his highly hesitant partner, he began his trek to the Throne Room. He stopped to get a quick bite at the kitchen, but was distracted by hearing something else nearby.

' _What could that be?'_ He wondered to himself. He then went past the kitchen and through a door to see a young silver/grey-haired boy shooting arrows at multiple targets. The boy had his hair up in a ponytail and wore a Hoshidan blue kimono with a white vest over it. Around his waist was a fur coat of sorts (most likely from a hunt or something) and he held the sacred weapon Fujin Yumi in his left hand, right arms ready to pull the bowstring.

Seeing that this was Takumi (and one of the most likely to be critical to him and Kamui), Cayden tried to sneak away when suddenly, Takumi turned around and fired an arrow that hit the doorway, right near Cayden's face!

"Gah!" Cayden exclaimed, falling down in shock.

"What are you doing spying on me Nohrian?" Takumi (who was in a guarded stance) aggressively asked.

Before Cayden could respond, Takumi interrupted. "Wait a sec…you're that guy that was with Kamui right?"

"Uhhh… yes. That's me." Cayden said.

"Hmph. You don't look like anything special. So you say you're a Nohrian Tactician? I somehow doubt that. You don't look like someone to have any brain OR brawn on you."

Okay, NOW Cayden was offended. Sure he was still a rookie at strategy, but it's worked so far! "Yea?" Cayden replied, "Well you look like someone who couldn't even lift an axe, what with that skinny physique!" He shot back.

"Why you...!"

"Enough. The both of you." A commanding voice said. Both Cayden and Takumi turned around and saw Ryoma standing there with his arms crossed, Corrin and Kamui beside him.

"I was on my way to eat breakfast with my siblings when I suddenly hear shouting. Takumi, are you being rude to our guest?" He asked, a no nonsense tone in his voice.

"My…apologies brother. I, uh, just don't trust these two yet. Kamui I can understand somewhat, but this Nohrian Tactician? How do you know he isn't a spy sent to gather intel on us?"

"Please! Stop!" Kamui said, intervening. "I trust Cayden with my life. He may have his secrets and stuff, but he's proven a good friend and expert strategist so far. Please Takumi, if you don't trust him, just ask brother Corrin and brother Ryoma. They were there when we rescued Hinoka and Sakura."

"Kamui's right Takumi." Ryoma said. "I know you're still a bit skeptical, but Kamui and Cayden are trustworthy. After all, one's your sister and the other is her trusted friend. Please do try and remember that. And Cayden?"

"Yes Lord Ryoma?" Cayden replied nervously.

Ryoma gave a small smile towards Takumi's direction. "He may not look like it, but Takumi IS skilled. With both a bow AND a blade."

Takumi blushed slightly at the praise while Cayden got the hidden message Ryoma implied: "Don't pick fights you won't likely win."

Cayden nodded and Ryoma began to walk away before Saizo appeared from the shadows. "Lord Ryoma." He began. "Queen Mikoto wishes to see all of you and the Tactician."

"Thank you Saizo. Tell her we'll meet up with her immediately."

"Yes milord!" Saizo then disappeared in a flash.

Everyone then stopped what they were doing and then immediately headed over to the Throne Room.

 _(((Castle Shirasagi: Throne Room)))_

(Cayden POV)

After my encounter with Takumi, the Hoshidan Royals along with myself headed over to the Queen's chambers per her request.

After a few minutes, we had finally arrived. The Throne Room was as extravagant as ever, looking not a day old. It made me wonder what kept it so pristine and clean… magic maybe? Most likely.

Waiting at the throne was Queen Mikoto herself in all her radiant glory. She gave us all a gentle smile and said, "Ah. I'm glad you could make it everyone. I have important news to share with you all."

We all listened intently for what she had to say, and when she saw we had her undivided attention, she spoke once more. "You see, there have been rumors arising lately in Hoshido about a possible Nohrian spy near the capital. I assume that these rumors began when both Cayden and my daughter, Kamui, arrived so suddenly. I wish to appeal to the people and correct these rumors once and for all. So henceforth, there shall be a festival today to reveal the truth of my daughter's return along with her retainer."

We were all taken aback slightly about this, but accepted it nonetheless. However, before we could speak our minds about this, Mikoto continued.

"However, before all that, I would like to request that my precious daughter Kamui please sit on the throne."

Kamui looked confused at this request, and voiced her confusion, "Why would you want me to sit on the throne?"

"This throne is infused with the power of the First Dragons. It is said that those who sit upon it regain their true form and mind. I had thought that if you sat upon it then…"

Kamui apparently took this the wrong way and said, "Wait. Is it because you still do not trust me? Is that why you want me to sit on the throne?"

"No!" Mikoto exclaimed. "It has nothing to do with trust my dear daughter. I just assumed that since you had lost your memory, perhaps this throne would be able to bring them back." She explained.

Kamui looked to the ground, apparently giving it some thought. She then turned to me and asked, "What do you think Cayden? What should I do?"

I simply said, "Remember Kamui, this is your decision. Not mine. Just know that I have your back all the way." I reassured her with a small and gentle smile.

She smiled back and nodded. She then turned to Mikoto and said, "Very well. I'll sit on it and see what'll happen."

"Thank you Kamui." Mikoto said gratefully.

We made way for Kamui to move past us and meet her mother atop the throne. Before she sat down, Mikoto warned her, "I should also mention that should your memories be unlocked, you'll possibly feel a small shock. But do not worry. It is completely harmless. Now my child, breath in and out; relax and focus your mind body and soul."

Kamui did as instructed and before we knew it, a bright light shone from the throne! It was an amazing sight. We could see many images (though slightly faded) appear in front of our very eyes. Those must be the memories that Kamui lost and is now re-experiencing. Before we could see if it worked or not, a purple aura began to glow around Kamui and soon she began to scream in pain.

"Kamui!" Sakura shouted.

"Gods no! Get her off the throne!" Ryoma commanded.

I quickly took action and sped up to the throne before anyone was the wiser. I grabbed ahold of Kamui and yanked her off. Yet while I did, the last memory both her and I saw was a cloaked figure smiling alongside Mikoto. I knew who it was. It was Anankos, yet why would he appear so soon in Kamui's memory? Wouldn't she not remember him?

I set those thoughts aside for the meantime and gently lay Kamui down on the ground. Everyone gathered around and I immediately pushed them back. Ryoma took this as a blatant threat and I immediately corrected my stance on the matter. "She needs air! She won't get that if we all crowd around her!" I explained.

The others reluctantly nodded and backed away. After a few minutes of silence, Kamui groaned and began to cough a little, her eyes slowly opening.

"Sister! Are you alright?!" Corrin hurried over to her side.

"I (cough) am fine. I just feel (cough) overwhelmed. So many memories…yet I can't make them all out completely. It may take me awhile before I can remember…"

Everyone (including myself) breathed an immense sigh of relief. Thank heaven nothing went wrong.

The throne room doors immediately opened and Kagero, along with Saizo appeared, weapons drawn. Azura was also there, a naginata spear in hand.

"Milord and lady! Is everything okay?!" Kagero asked.

"At ease Kagero, Saizo. We're all unharmed. We just encountered something unexpected is all." Ryoma said.

"Right then. We'll be watching just in case milord." Saizo nodded and both he along with Kagero disappeared into shadow.

Azura however, quickly hurried over and asked, "Are you sure everything is alright?"

"Yes Azura. We're okay. Promise." Corrin reassured her. Azura seemed hesitant to accept that, but nodded and gave Kamui a small Vulnerary to recover her strength.

After another few minutes, Mikoto sighed and said, "I was not expecting such an event to occur. Perhaps we should wait until tomorrow to begin preparations for the festival."

"I'm in agreement with you Queen Mikoto." I said. "Something just doesn't feel quite right about holding a festival so soon after these dramatic events."

"I guess we're all in agreement then. Tomorrow we shall see how Kamui is before we hold the festival." Mikoto said sadly. She then put on a more serious look and said, "Everyone, you're dismissed for today. Azura, please take Kamui back to her quarters. And Cayden, I'd like you to stay for now. I wish to speak with you in private."

Everyone (including myself) nodded and did their tasks while I stayed with Mikoto in the throne room.

After everyone had left, Mikoto turned to me and said, "Cayden, you're not really from Nohr are you?"

Couldn't say I didn't see this coming. looks like I have a lot to explain.

* * *

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED!**_

* * *

 **Well? How did you like this chapter? I know many of you were expecting the Mother chapter to appear, but that'll have to wait until next time. I promise you though, it'll be good. Especially with what Cayden has planned.**

 **Anyhoo, I digress. I will most likely be taking awhile longer for next chapter as I've been drifting away from Fire Emblem for awhile and need time to get my muse back. I'm in NO WAY, quitting this story! So rest assured, the next chapter will be up soon enough. M'kay? Thank you.**

 **And as always, R &R!**

 **P.S. Happy Holidays!**


	15. Chapter 14

_**Fire Emblem Fates: Bloodlines**_

 _By, Antex-The Legendary Zoroark_

 _Disclaimer:_ **I own nothing except this story and anything else that I and I alone came up with. Should I use anything that is not mine and is seen by others, all original ideas go to their respective creators. I am merely borrowing/using them in passing.**

* * *

«Chapter 14»

* * *

 _(((Hoshido - Castle Shirasagi Throne Room)))_

 _(Cayden's POV)_

I sighed slightly to myself as I shook my head in amusement. I had hoped to keep it a secret from Mikoto for awhile longer, but it appears her foretelling would always win the day in the end.

" _ **Good going there fleshling..."**_ Grima whispered to me sarcastically.

" _Shut it Grima. Not helping."_ I snapped back mentally.

I sighed again (I've been doing that a lot lately), and decided that if anyone was trustworthy, it was Mikoto. However, I'd have to be careful with what I say, since, if she dies, the evil version of Anankos might get that information.

"No, my Queen." I replied to her with nothing but total seriousness in my eyes. "I am neither from Nohr or Hoshido. Rather, I'm from somewhere you know well enough not to say."

Mikoto widened her eyes slightly and muttered to herself (although I could hear it nonetheless), "So it is true…"

I simply nodded and requested, "Please Your Majesty, what I'm about to say may sound crazy, but it's the truth. I only ask that this info stay private and not leave this room." At this, Mikoto nodded at my request.

So, I once again told my tale to the Queen. I did leave out some details though, such as my knowledge of the future and Gamer abilities, just to be safe.

After finishing my tale of how I got to Hoshido alongside Kamui, and getting to the events that currently happened awhile ago, I said, "He says that he misses you by the way." Mikoto gasped and ushered me to go on. So I did. "He says that deep down, he's still fighting, hoping to come back and reunite with you, Kamui, and everyone else."

Mikoto now had tears coming out of her eyes as she tried to stifle her sobs. I did the only thing that could currently comfort her and I gave her a small embrace, hoping she'd be okay.

She seemed surprised at first, but then gently began to cry into my shoulder. After a few minutes, she finally regained composure and said to me, "Thank you for trusting me with such a huge secret Cayden. I dearly hope that things will turn out for the better now that you're here."

"As do I, Your Majesty." I smiled.

She giggled and said, "Please, call me Mikoto. I believe as fellow survivors of a _'Lost Kingdom'_ , we should at least be on simpler terms."

I nodded and we shook hands. To make it official, we both reintroduced ourselves and as I gave a bow, she curtsied politely back.

I then broke the silence after to ask, "May I be excused now Mikoto? It's getting late and I assume that you want to get some sleep as well during that whole ordeal?"

Mikoto stifled a yawn and nodded back to me with a small smile. "That sounds like a good plan Cayden. I wish you well. Also…"

I looked back to her, wondering what else she'd say, before she got a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"...I fully support you and my daughter getting in a possible relationship." At the end of her sentence, I began to splutter and deny what she said, but she only giggled.

"But Cayden, did you not think that as her Mother, I'd not notice it?" She asked rhetorically.

My jaw immediately shut closed and I could only blush in response. She giggled once more, and said, "Do not worry Cayden, I won't tell her anything. Just keep her safe for me okay?"

I could only nod as both she and I left to our separate rooms, each thinking the same thing: _'What a night…'_

 _(((The Next Morning)))_

After having a well-deserved night's sleep, I awoke as the bits of the sun's rays hit my eyes, waking me fully. I knew that today would be the day it all begins. Mikoto's death, and Kamui's decision.

Even though I may not be able to save Mikoto, I knew I could at least have some sway in helping Kamui make her decision.

' _Today, I shall either make it, or break it. Only time will tell…'_ I thought determinedly.

" _ **Hmph. I'm not normally one to say this, but I guess I'll wish you luck just this once fleshling."**_ Grima said, uttering his two cents.

" _Thanks I guess."_ I replied back mentally. _"Let's do this!"_

 _(((Later)))_

After finishing my breakfast, I set out to find Kamui so I could possibly persuade her to get rid of Ganglari. This was only my first plan though, and I hoped against hope that I didn't have to use my backup one.

I headed towards her room and gently knocked on the door, waiting for her response.

"Yes?" I heard her from the other side.

"Mornin' Kamui!" I announced myself. "It's Cayden. I was wondering if I could talk to you for a second."

"Sure. Give me a second, I need to get my armor on." She replied as I blushed at how that had sounded to me. Damn hormones!

After a few more minutes of waiting, the Hoshidan styled door slid open and out came Kamui. Her hair was a little disheveled and she had slight bags under her eyes. I was immediately concerned. Did she not sleep well?

"Kamui?" I asked. "What's wrong? Did you get any rest at all?"

She replied to me, "Yes and no. I was sleeping soundly until I had a similar dream to the one before I met you. I was at a crossroads and saw Xander along with my Nohrian siblings along with Ryoma and my Hoshidan siblings begging me to join one of them. After that, darkness covered the sky and I heard some sort of voice utter, _This is your fate_ _._ " She shook her head in slight confusion. "I now have a feeling that that dream might come true and I'll have to eventually choose between my blood family or my adoptive ones. I'm worried Cayden…"

I covered her mouth with one of my fingers gently and wiped a stray tear that found its way down her face. I smiled to reassure her and said, "Kamui, I will always be here for you. You know that right?"

She simply nodded.

"Then you should know that I'll support you now and always. I remember something a 'friend' of mine once said. He said. _Our future is not determined by fate, but rather by the bonds that connect us together. Through that, we can become so much more._ " I phrased a modified version of Robin's opinion on destiny. It had always been inspiring to me and I believed it would help ease Kamui a bit.

Based on her slightly quivering lip and small stray tears, she hugged me, thanking me over and over again.

After Kamui's small meltdown, I was able to calm her down and we headed to Queen Mikoto's throne room. I was also able to request for Kamui to leave Ganglari behind (thankfully). Now to begin the beginning phases of my plan.

Hope I didn't sound evil there…

" _ **You totally did fleshling."**_

" _You're not helping!"_

Anyway, we both finally arrived at Mikoto's throne where she greeted us both happily. She then stepped back and asked Kamui, "How're you feeling my child? I hope that influx of memories didn't overwhelm you…" She smiled sadly in regret.

Kamui smiled back and said, "Not at all. As a matter of fact, I seem to be remembering things little by little Mother." She said the last part seemingly subconsciously and gave a gasp. She then looked at Mikoto who smiled happily.

"How it thrills me to hear that word Kamui, dear." Mikoto smiled with joy.

Kamui too, smiled, and the two then embraced. I coughed slightly to get their attention and both separated. Kamui had a small blush while Mikoto slightly giggled.

I was about to speak when a young Hoshidan man with messy green hair and a Mechanist's outfit arrived.

"Excuse me Queen Mikoto, but the ceremony is soon to begin."

Queen Mikoto nodded and said, "Thank you Yukimura. Kamui and Cayden," She turned to Kamui and I, "You probably don't remember him, but this is Yukimura, our strategist. We'd be lost without him! And Yukimura, this is one of our guests that arrived with Kamui: Cayden. He's a Tactician in training. Perhaps you both can learn from one another?"

As Kamui bowed to Yukimura in respect, Yukimura gave a small laugh and said, "Ah, you are but to kind milady. Although I've still much to learn. Nevertheless, Cayden was it? I do indeed look forward to learning a few things from you and vice versa." He politely greeted me by shaking my hand.

I nodded and Yukimura once more turned to Kamui. "That all being said, I'm here to help in any way I can; that goes for you as well Cayden."

We both nodded and shortly after Yukimura entered, Ryoma, Takumi, Hinoka, Sakura, Corrin, and Azura arrived. Looks like the gang was all here.

Mikoto nodded to them all in greeting and then put a serious expression on her face. "As you all know," she began, "I planned to hold a ceremony announcing Kamui's return to us. However, we had to put it on hold when Kamui collapsed due to the throne's power giving her memories back. Today though, the ceremony shall commence, as rumors of Nohrian spies infiltrating the castle have been spreading. I plan to rid our people of such fears. In any case, I'd like it for Sakura, Hinoka, and Takumi to give Kamui a small tour while I prepare the townspeople for the announcement. Please do not overwhelm Kamui though as her memories are still returning." She took a small breath and looked back towards us.

Kamui, Cayden, I will be sure to meet you at the center plaza. Azura and Corrin, will you accompany the others, whilst Ryoma does the same for me?"

Corrin nodded and Azura gave a small smile. "Of course, It'd be our pleasure." She said, speaking for the both of them.

"Yea. We'll be happy to show these two around. Thank you Mother!" Hinoka cheered.

"Thank you everyone!" Kamui and I said in unison while giving a bow to them.

Takumi however, was silent, looking at me with suspicion. I just decided to ignore it and worry about being friends with him later on. We then all walked out while Mikoto spoke to Ryoma and Yukimura.

 _(((Kingdom of Hoshido; Shirasagi Castle Town)))_

After a small walk, we left the castle grounds and soon approached the main plaza of Shirasagi Town. It was an amazing sight with plenty of vendors and various people getting ready for the ceremony Mikoto created for her daughter's return. She truly was a loving queen and mother… All the reason more to save her!

As Kamui and Azura tried out an elderly woman's roasted potatoes, I was currently thinking about some things until Corrin nudged me out of my train of thought.

"I'm sorry," I said. "What is it Prince Corrin?"

Corrin simply offered me a bowl filled with noodles and veggies in them.

Slightly surprised at the kind gesture, I humbly accepted the offer and slurped them up. After finishing them, I looked to Corrin whom was looking at me with an expectant look.

I smiled and said, "Thank you very much Prince Corrin. It was delicious. What was it? The taste was amazing!"

Corrin, liking my answer apparently, pointed to a nearby stall that read: _A Simple Wok_.

I laughed and said, "Interesting! Ramen noodles eh? Thanks again my Prince."

Corrin simply shook his head shook his head and smiled back. He then gestured for me to head on back with him to the group.

I nodded and decided to ask him a few questions. "Prince Corrin?" I began. He gave me a look back in response and I continued. "Might I ask why you don't talk too much?"

Corrin gave a small embarrassed blush and mumbled something which I couldn't hear.

"I'm sorry? What was that?"

He then spoke and said, "I get out of my comfort zone when I talk to people I don't know. Plus...my siblings were the only ones I mainly spoke to."

I nodded and said, "Understandable. You're more attached to family than most others huh?"

He nodded and said, "Yes. That's correct. It also doesn't help that I have my Mother's future sight. People keep coming up to me and ask for their fortune. It gets a bit overwhelming for me."

I nodded and was about to continue to talk when I suddenly heard some arguing between Hinoka and Takumi. The subject? Kamui and I.

"It's simple Hinoka! I just don't trust them! They could become our enemies any minute or even be imposters. I wouldn't put it past a _Nohrian_ Tactician to do such a thing." Takumi heatedly spat.

"I know you're upset Takumi, but that shouldn't mean you should act like this! Kamui is our family and Cayden is her friend and retainer! It's not the Hoshidan way to treat everyone with such hostility."

Corrin and I immediately held Takumi and Hinoka back from starting a brawl. It also seemed we were attracting the wrong attention to us as well.

"Let go of me Corrin!" Takumi shouted.

"C'mon Cayden! You can trust me! I wasn't gonna hit him or anything…

"Th-that's enough y-you two!" A meek yet loud voice shouted at everyone. We all stopped and immediately looked at Sakura. She really had a pair of lungs on her…

"P-please stop f-fighting." She said with a small frown. "We-we've all just been reunited and th-this is how we treat family and fr-friends? Just please stop!" Sakura shouted.

Takumi simply humphed and stopped struggling. He then pushed his way out of Corrin's hold and walked away to blow off some steam.

Hinoka stopped as well and quickly apologized whilst Azura calmed the crowd that was watching.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I started it just because Takumi was being a hothead. Forgive me Little Sister."

Sakura waved her hands and said, "I-it's alright Hinoka. As long as Takumi and you make u-up later on, It'll be o-okay."

I decided to break the silence and said, "You're pretty amazing Sakura. You're just like the Queen herself! I'm amazed."

Sakura blushed and replied, "Th-thank you C-Cayden."

Corrin then coughed into his hand to say, "Looks like the festival is almost ready. Let's go and head over shall we?" We all nodded and headed over.

As we approached, Kamui met with her mother and walked to the front with her to prepare, while I kept an eye out for the Hooded Sumeragi.

Mikoto then began her speech and it was then I saw a lone figure, Ganglari sheathed at it's hip, waiting for the opportune moment to strike.

As Mikoto was about to conclude her speech and have Kamui introduce herself, I shouted to get their attention, "Queen Mikoto! Kamui! Look out!"

They then turned around just as I saw Sumeragi thrust Ganglari into the ground releasing a shockwave of dark magic. It blew away (and even killed a few) townspeople and then the blade shattered to form mini dark blades aimed at the two Royals.

No longer caring for my own safety, I decided to just screw it and save Mikoto along with Kamui. I just took the risk and took the multiple blows myself; and by the gods, did it hurt. It felt like my insides were melting, being reconstructed, and then rinse and repeat all over again! I could also vaguely hear someone shout my name...who...was...it…?

" _ **Dammit fleshling! You're an idiot! Looks like I have to intervene...**_

* * *

 _(3rd POV)_

Kamui and her siblings watched as Cayden crumpled down to the ground, lifeless and seemingly dead to the world.

As the others headed over to Mikoto to check if she was okay, and the blade of Ganglari reformed in the stranger's hand, Kamui could only think of Cayden, his sacrifice, and her inability to save him.

She approached his body, her body shaking little by little, hoping against hope that this was all just a bad dream. But as she knelt down next to Cayden and listened for a pulse, she found _nothing_.

' _This...no. Cayden, wake up… Wake up, wake up, wake up, WAKE UP, RRRRRAAAAAAAAGH!'_ Her thoughts quickly became a blur and shortly after, all she saw was red.

A huge powerful shockwave once again tore up the streets as Kamui, enraged by Cayden's death, drove her slumbering draconic instincts wild. As the shockwave grew bigger and bigger, her small womanly form disappeared and grew, transforming into the visage of an angry dragon.

She seemed to have no mouth, except for a hook that looked to be a mouth, horse-like legs with claws, and a white and blue body scheme.

Everyone could only watch in shock as she angrily roared and immediately went after the Hooded Stranger. Her horns skewered him, but all it took off was the cloak. Surprisingly, there was nothing underneath!

A faint purplish-pink shimmer appeared behind Kamui and struck her as she roared in pain.

"B-big Sister! She n-needs our h-help!" Sakura broke the silence, spurring the Hoshidans to quickly act and face off against the Invisible Enemy.

The man(?) saw them coming and snapped his fingers, opening a portal that summoned more like him; they too, were invisible and hard to see.

"Be careful everyone! These are no mere Faceless we're dealing with here!" Ryoma said.

"Right, let's take 'em out!" Takumi agreed. They all then charged, Azura and Corrin fighting the Dark Mages, and the others trying to drive off the rest.

* * *

 _(Enigma POV)_

Enigma gleefully watched from a crystal orb, watching the Hoshidans fight against his pawns, like sheep to the slaughter. Too bad that he could not join in, but Anankos needed to be watched here in Valla. After all, Enigma knew that despite the Silent Dragon's outer cruelty, there was still a small hint of his good self buried deep in the dragon. How could Cayden have come here otherwise?

' _Do not worry Lord Anankos,'_ Enigma thought to himself. _'I will make sure Fate shall continue on to it's destined course…'_

Enigma's thoughts were interrupted when another loud roar was heard from his orb. _'What's this?'_

Enigma zoomed in and saw none other than Cayden slowly getting to his feet, surrounded by a dark purple aura.

Enigma couldn't help but laugh maniacally. _'Things are getting even more interesting now! You amuse me to no end boy…'_

* * *

The situation grew dire as no matter how many enemies they defeated, more appeared, most aiming for Kamui and Mikoto (who was being watched by Kaze and Rinkah).

"Blast!" Ryoma gritted his teeth in anger. "Is there no end to these things?!"

"I don't know Ryoma, but we have to keep fighting and help Kamui!" Hinoka shouted, thrusting her naginata into the chest of an Axe Fighter.

Before more could be said, a sense of dread washed over everyone as they turned and saw (much to their surprise as well) a struggling Cayden, getting to his feet. But that wasn't the problem. What was, was the fact that his eyes were now a dull lifeless crimson red, and he glowed with an evil purple aura.

The Hoshidans took a slight step back and Hinoka asked, "C-Cayden? Is that you…?"

Cayden at first, made no reply, but then grinned evilly and said, **"Cayden can't talk right now. But rest assured that he's alive for the moment. In the meantime, I will take care of things!"**

"Who are you?" Corrin asked, getting a chill down his spine as the grin on Cayden grew wider.

" **I am the breath of ruin, the wings of despair, I am the Fell Dragon GRIMA!"**

* * *

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

 **Well? How'd you like this chapter? Hope you enjoyed reading it as I did writing it! R &R! Next on the agenda will either be Hearts & Snakes, or another chapter for this later on! Please be patient and you'll be rewarded! Till next time. By the way, anyone catch a certain reference?**

 ***Antex***


	16. Chapter 15

_**Fire Emblem Fates: Bloodlines**_

 _By, Antex-The Legendary Zoroark_

 _Disclaimer:_ **I own nothing except this story and anything else that I and I alone came up with. Should I use anything that is not mine and is seen by others, all original ideas go to their respective creators. I am merely borrowing/using them in passing.**

* * *

«Chapter 15»

* * *

 _(((Kingdom of Hoshido - Main Plaza)))_

 _(3rd POV)_

The Royal siblings of Hoshido watched in awe and a small amount of fear as they saw that not only could Kamui could turn into a Dragon, but apparently Cayden could as well!

But...this thing did not feel like Cayden at all. The thing currently using his body emitted a strong feeling of evil and dread. Every step it took, nearby things seemed to wither away and die.

Although most of the Hoshidan Royals had their doubts about this "Grima" character, one of them had a feeling it meant them no harm for them alone at the moment.

Corrin put a hand on Ryoma's shoulder (who was slowly drawing his blade should he have to strike), and said, "Brother. I think we'll be fine. This 'Grima', does not seem to want to harm us, but the enemy. Besides," He looked at the enemy that was once more gathering together with their Mother's almost-murderer raising his blade as well, "Looks like round two will soon begin." He finished.

Ryoma hesitated for a moment, but Kamui's pained cry quickly had his focus. "Alright Corrin. I'll trust you. Guide our swords brother!"

Corrin nodded and said, "Alright! We leave this Grima be for now. It seems to want to help, so who are we to stop it? Now let's carve our blades into the enemy and save Kamui!"

"YEAH!" Everyone agreed with a yell.

Meanwhile, Grima could only shake his head in bemusement. These humans really reminded him of the Shepherds and the past foes he had fought back when he was still...well, he didn't want to think about it right now. The only thing he wanted was to kill a few pesky ants that were currently in his way!

* * *

Hinoka and Takumi were currently attacking any Invader that got near Mikoto. Sakura provided healing aid, whilst Kaze, Rinkah, and Azura helped her with their own techniques.

Ryoma decided to head for the leader while Corrin watched his back and when he could, help Kamui squash an enemy or two with his two wakizashi blades: Dawn & Dusk.

Grima however, was an entirely different story. He simply raised his hand and a blast of his Expiration Breath (via his Dragon aura that surrounded him) disintegrated them with naught a trace.

When a skilled Invader attempted to run him through from behind, Grima simply smirked and suddenly, spires of pure Fell energy quickly eviscerated the enemy all over his body.

" **Ahh! It feels really good to stretch my muscles after so long! But can these Invaders** _ **PLEASE**_ **provide better entertainment? I'm quickly growing bored."** Grima cackled. Grima then had a sudden thought.

" **I wonder…"** With a snap of his fingers, a dark energy surrounded the bodies of the corpses in the plaza that were killed in the shockwave of energy Ganglari produced.

The bodies quickly grew masks of sorts, had red eyes, and groaned out in a sick and twisted version of life. Grima could only grin while the Invaders took a small step back. Corrin and the others though, were shocked that this being could raise the dead. Perhaps they should be wary just in case…

The creatures bowed before Grima and he laughed maniacally. **"Ah! I haven't lost my touch at creating my Risen! Good! Now then my puppets...SLAUGHTER THESE ANTS!"**

Every single Risen groaned in response and weapons suddenly appeared in their hands, created by Grima for his faithful servants.

The Risen, in a surprisingly fast speed, quickly attacked the Invaders and soon enough, there were only a small amount left!

The Royals were amazed while Grima looked annoyed at them. **"Idiots! What're you doing? Are you going to help your sister or not?!"** He growled, narrowing his red eyes at them.

That snapped them out of their reverie and Ryoma quickly continued his battle against the Hooded Invader. The others then continued their attacks (although Grima decided to let his Risen do his work for him).

Soon, none were left sans the leader himself. They watched as Ryoma was evenly matched against the enemy.

"Heh. Show me what you can do. Heh heh heh…" the being said eerily.

"You will pay for this attack on Hoshido you Nohrian scum!" Ryoma roared angrily.

"Heh. Less talk, more destruction!" The Hooded Invader then grabbed another blade from behind his back and soon, Ryoma was overpowered.

The Hooded Invader painted his blade at his throat.

"Go on! You can kill me, but you'll never kill the spirit of Hoshido!" Ryoma said, no fear in his voice of death.

"B-big brother!" Sakura shouted. She quickly covered her eyes so she wouldn't see her brother's death.

Ryoma quickly closed his eyes and muttered, "I have no regrets…"

Before the Hooded Invader could strike the finishing blow, Kamui suddenly appeared and rammed into him like a freight train!

"ROOOOOOAAAAR!" Kamui roared at her foe challengingly. As if knowing he was the one who almost killed her Mother and Cayden.

Grima, who was watching from afar, grinned, then dispersed his Risen for the time being; he was interested in how this would play out.

Hooded Invader prepared for a tough fight and quickly made the first move.

Drawing his blades he disappeared from view and left a few gashes on Kamui's scaled hide.

Kamui could only roar in pain and anger at this and clawed at her enemy.

The Invader didn't expect her blow to be so fast and precise, and took a hard hit to his cloak.

Kamui roared in triumph and continued pressing her attack while the Hooded Invader tried in vain to dodge or parry her strikes.

Eventually, Kamui cornered him near a house and punched him hard enough to cave it in. The last words of the Invader were, "Not bad. Heh heh heh…" After that, he seemingly vanished as no more Invaders and attacks occurred.

Kamui was enraged. Her opponent escaped and she was NOT happy!

She roared and roared until she spotted her family. Were they enemies too? She couldn't tell, as instinct won over reason and she prepared to attack.

Her attack was then quickly stopped as her head was grabbed by a glowing purple aura covered hand.

Grima stood in front of her and narrowed his eyes slightly. Kamui was still for a moment, but then suddenly, something snapped and she began to mumble something in her draconic form.

" **F-Fellblood...must...kill…!"**

Grima raised an eyebrow in response and said, " **This power...I recognize it somewhere...but where? And how do you know what I am dragon hatchling?!"**

" **KILL FELLBLOOD!"** Kamui could only roar out as she struck Grima in the gut, sending him crashing into a nearby house.

The Royals watched as an unscathed Grima pushed his way out of the debris and spat out a small amount of blood and a tooth before snarling.

" **You dare strike me?! Know your place hatchling!"**

Kamui only roared and Grima prepared to strike when a calm, soothing voice interrupted them.

 _~You are the ocean's gray waves…~_

Everyone turned to the voice who turned out to be a singing Azura. She steadily approached the two dragons without an ounce of fear or hesitation.

"Azura! No stop!" Ryoma warned her. Corrin saw what she was attempting to do too and quickly joined Ryoma in trying to stop her, but a whirlpool of sorts pushed them both back.

Azura simply looked at them with a calm face and nodded. The two Royals could only nod back in slight hesitation.

 _~You are the ocean's gray waves….destined to seek life beyond the shore just out of reach…~_

Kamui could only back away in slight fear at this woman who could control water. Grima however had a slightly different reaction.

" **Grrrr….stop singing! Grah! My...my head!"** He gritted out. While in pain, Grima didn't notice a lone tear appeared from his left eye. **"S-sister...help me…"**

Seeing that she was getting through to them, Azura continued. _~Yet the waters ever change…~_

Kamui had had enough though. The song was just too much for her. And why did this woman look so familiar?! In her angered confusion, she slashed at Azura and hit her around the chest, causing a gasp of pain to hit her and halt her song.

"No!" Sakura screamed in horror.

Kamui could only roar in triumph and roared to the heavens, having silenced that damned singing..

Her celebration was cut short as a water funnel caged her and Grima inside with an injured Azura.

 _~Flowing like time, the path is...yours to climb…~_ Azura then gasped as Kamui's draconic hand grabbed her throat while Grima was still muttering to himself.

Azura kept her gaze locked on Kamui and said, "Kill me of you want...but...do it as yourself." She then turned to Grima and said to him as well, "Be at peace...let him go now…"

Both Kamui and Grima roared in unison and quickly stepped back. Kamui's form began to shrink back to her normal self, but her armor was slightly torn and cracked in some spots. Most likely from the attacks she suffered. Kaze quickly covered her up with a blanket as she fell unconscious.

Grima's aura meanwhile, faded from Cayden's form and his eyes turned back to normal. His wounds from Ganglari were completely healed as well, leaving no trace they were ever there. Finally, the remaining Risen that were there, dissipated into purple smoke and went inside Cayden's body.

Everyone watched as Cayden weakly looked up and said, "Thank you…" and passed out as well, not noticing the alert near his HUD.

It read: **Level 10 reached! Summoning: Risen now available!**

 **Current stats:**

 **{Tactician}[LVL 10]**

 **HP- 29**

 **STR- 10**

 **MAG- 10**

 **SKL- 11**

 **SPD- 6**

 **LCK- 6**

 **DEF- 6**

 **RES- 6**

 _(((Later)))_

 _(Cayden POV)_

My eyes slowly opened and immediately closed when light shone into my eyes. Gods...what had-

Oh. Oh!

I remembered now. I had planned to originally use Grima's power to keep Mikoto's consciousness alive so that she'd be in the crossroads between life and death, but when I saw those shards heading towards Kamui, instinct seemed to just take over. After that...wait. Grima. Why couldn't I hear him? Damn. Everything is like one big blank!

Before I could ponder any further, I then heard the sliding paper doors open and I saw a surprised Sakura standing there. I attempted to get up, but she immediately rushed to my side and pushed me back down.

"P-please don't m-move Cayden. You'll o-only hurt yourself." She said.

I hesitantly nodded and realized that my head was pounding. Gods. I felt like a hammer had hit me or something.

I then remembered: "Kamui!" I shouted, slightly surprising Sakura. "Sakura, is she safe?!"

Sakura regained her breath and replied, "Y-yes. She's f-fine. But she's still r-recovering. You'll be a-able to v-visit her once you're fully re-recovered."

I nodded in thanks and felt immense relief. I was so glad she was unhurt. "What about Lady Mikoto?" I asked, just to be safe.

"Mother is fine, Cayden. Thank you." Another voice answered for Sakura. I looked up and saw Hinoka walking towards me with a serious look on her face.

When it looked like she was going to strike me, I braced myself, but instead I felt...a hug and tears?

I opened my eyes to see the sight of Hinoka crying into my chest and thanking me over and over amid all her tears.

I looked to Sakura, hoping for an explanation, but she simply smiled and blushed a little.

Hinoka then regained her composure and looked me deeply into the eyes. "Cayden, thanks to you, Kamui and Mother are alright. I'm glad you were able to help and I'll do all in my power to repay you for this."

I shook my hands and replied, "Whoa! Hold on. You really don't have to Hinoka! It's fine really!"

Hinoka stubbornly shook her head and grinned lightly at me. "It's no worry. A Hoshidan always repays their debts and it's also part of our code of honor to usually repay a great kindness." She explained.

I blew out a sigh and simply nodded my head, accepting this for what it was all worth. Who am I to look a gift horse in the mouth?

Hinoka then spoke to Sakura and I noticed that Sakura was looking quite happy. I decided to ask what was up.

"Is everything alright Sakura?" I asked.

"O-oh! Yes. I just re-received word that Kamui is awake!" She enthusiastically said. "And apparently, y-you're all cleared to go and s-see her."

"But I thought that I had to wait till I was fully recovered?"

"Not to worry Cayden. They're under my orders." Another voice said.

I quickly looked to the doorway and saw none other than Queen Mikoto rolling her way in, in a small wheelchair of sorts.

"Your Majesty?" I was dumbstruck.

"Mmhmhm! There's no need to be so formal Cayden. Remember, you can call me Mikoto."

"O-oh. Right. Sorry Mikoto. Ehm, you were saying?" I apologized and rubbed the back of my head sheepishly.

"As I said before, under my orders, you're cleared to leave and go see my daughter." Mikoto smiled. She then turned serious. "However, once Kamui is recovered, we will need to hold a Council Meeting about today's events…"

"I uh… understand Mikoto." I said. She simply smiled and nodded, silently thanking me for my understanding.

"Anyway, allow me to take you to Kamui myself. We've a bit to discuss Cayden." Mikoto said.

"Right." I said.

* * *

…

* * *

After I got dressed and presentable, Mikoto began to guide me towards Kamui's room. It was awkwardly silent for a bit and the silence was unbearable. It was then broken by Mikoto sighing.

"Is something the matter Mikoto?" I asked, concerned.

"I'm afraid so Cayden. Due to my injuries, I can't hold the barrier that protects Hoshido for much longer. I fear that war will soon be on our doorstep."

I could only offer my reassurance by patting Mikoto's shoulder lightly.

"You could've died you know Cayden." She said to me.

"Yes, I know." I replied. "But seeing your family without a precious loved one would kill me even more."

"Well said." She smiled.

I smiled back and nodded. After a few more minutes, we finally reached Kamui's room. Mikoto knocked on the doorframe and the doors slid open, revealing Corrin and Azura.

Azura quickly saw me and hugged me tight. "Cayden! I was so worried! Please don't ever do something so reckless again!" She cried into my shoulder.

I could only nod and pat her head in reassurance. I then turned to Corrin who nodded at me and said, "Good to have you back Cayden. Sister is inside; she should awaken soon."

I nodded and began to enter, but Mikoto grabbed my hand real quick.

"Milady?"

Mikoto only smiled and said, "I believe this is where I should take my leave Cayden. I'm sure you, Azura, and Corrin have a bit to talk about before Kamui wakes up."

I looked to said two, who nodded. Both had serious expressions on their faces.

I sighed and nodded. "Right. Thank you again Mikoto."

"It was my pleasure." Mikoto said before rolling away in her wheelchair.

Corrin, Azura, and I quietly entered Kamui's hospital room and sat down. I then decided to break the silence and said, "So. What happened while I was out? All I remember is a lot of pain and then, nothing."

Corrin and Azura looked to one another before saying, "Well, this may be a bit hard to explain, but you weren't COMPLETELY out." Corrin started.

I was confused. What did they mean?

"How do you mean?" I asked in slight apprehension.

"Cayden," Azura cut in before Corrin could, "Remember our talk back where we met?" She asked.

"Um...yes?"

"Well, I decided to tell Corrin a small bit about you being my brother…"

"Wait. You WHAT?!" I shouted, slightly angry.

"Peace Cayden," Corrin said whilst holding up a hand. "I already know the origins of where Azura, myself, and Mother truly come from. It was explained to me when I was younger."

I nodded. "I see. Then did Azura…"

"Yes. She told me everything. You can trust me. I will not speak a word of it to anyone unless it will threaten my family. And from what I've seen, it's done the complete opposite so far." Corrin smiled reassuringly.

"Right. So I guess you have questions?" I asked.

"Just one Cayden. Azura mentioned you gained the power of a dragon. Who exactly IS this Grima?"

* * *

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED!**_

* * *

 **Well, what do you think?**

 **Sorry about the late update everyone! I had a major case of Writer's Block and hopefully it'll be over for now. I've some news though. I will be putting my Naruto fanfic on hold for now and mainly have it as a side-project. Instead, I will mainly he focusing on this along with TWO future ideas. If you want more info, PM me.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and hopefully I'll have the next update put out soon. In the next chapter, we'll see a small bit of Grima's origins (both old ones we already know and new ones that are specifically for this story), and the choice Kamui must make. I hope you look forward to it! Till then!**

 ***Antex***


	17. Chapter 16

_**Fire Emblem Fates: Bloodlines**_

 _By, Antex-The Legendary Zoroark_

 _Disclaimer:_ **I own nothing except this story and anything else that I and I alone came up with. Should I use anything that is not mine and is seen by others, all original ideas go to their respective creators. I am merely borrowing/using them in passing.**

* * *

«Chapter 16»

* * *

 _(((Kingdom of Hoshido - Kamui's Recovery Room)))_

 _(Cayden POV)_

Oh boy. I was expecting a big question, but something like this? By Naga, no! What would I tell them? And just how did they know about Grima in the first place?

" _Grima! What's going on? Answer me!"_ I angrily whispered into the corners of my mind where Grima usually stayed at.

" _ **..."**_

I was surprised. Grima would normally hate to listen to a human and snap, but ignoring me completely? NOW I was concerned. What REALLY happened while I was unconscious or whatever?

Seeing that I had not answered my friends' questions, I hesitantly turned to them and took a deep breath.

"Grima is...well, a dragon." I started. Before they could say anything, I held a hand up so I could continue. "Let me finish. He is a dragon, but not just any kind. He's the product of a madman who was named Forneus. Created by him, Grima was to be considered the _"ultimate life form"_ , but apparently gained sentience and turned on Forneus."

" _ **Don't mention HIS name anymore fleshling!"**_ Grima suddenly growled at me.

Deciding to ignore him until he gave me answers later, I continued. "He then became known as the Fell Dragon, causing chaos and evil throughout the realms." I then explained the general basis of how Grima was involved in Awakening and took on an Avatar. I concluded with his death and his subsequent part of him that still survived that was then put into me.

"Interesting...so does Grima possess a possible threat to any of us?" Corrin asked.

I was about to shake my head, but then hesitated. He DID take over my body while I was nearly killed by the shards of Ganglari. Who's to say that he could've done what he wanted after that instead of helping? But that begs the question...why did he?

I answered, "Well, I honestly don't know. I can speak with him telepathically as he's a part of me, but beyond that, I didn't know he could control me when I was close to death. I was told he was just a fragment of what he once was when I was brought here. Still though, I WILL have words with him."

Corrin nodded and gave a small smile. "That's good enough for me." He said. "What do you say Azura?"

Azura, at first was hesitant (it kinda made me feel like she considered me as something besides her brother now), but shook her head and gave a small smile.

"No matter what happens Cayden, you're you. And you shall always be my brother. I trust you." She said, reassuring me.

I nodded my head happy at her answer, small tears running down my face. It was good to have such an understanding sister.

" _ **...Hmph. If only…"**_ Grima muttered to himself. I still ignored him though.

After that, we then talked a little more and how Hoshido might possibly be affected now that Queen Mikoto could no longer hold the barrier up against Nohr. War would most likely be upon us soon. And then...Kamui would have to make her decision.

Suddenly, as if she heard me in my thoughts, Kamui awoke from her bed and shouted, "CAYDEN!"

* * *

 _(Kamui POV)_

Everyone jumped at my voice as I screamed out my friend's name. The last thing I remember was...hurting Azura. And some sort of dark dragon too…

"Sister!" I heard my brother shout in relief. He immediately came over to my side and hugged me tightly.

"Brother?" I asked. "Wh-what's going on?" I was confused. Where was I?

"I see you're awake now Kamui." I heard someone else say. I turned and saw to my relief, a fully healed Azura...and CAYDEN!

I immediately tried to get up, but my brother pushed me back down. "Kamui! You mustn't get up. You'll only aggravate your wounds." He said to me. His words hardly registered to me though as I got up through sheer willpower. I realized that I was in a hospital gown, but I didn't care. I quickly headed over to Cayden and gave him a hug that would put Elise's to shame!

I began to cry. I was just SO happy he was still alive! After a few more minutes of tears, I suddenly looked towards Cayden.

"Are you okay Cayden? Please tell me you're not hurt?" I asked.

Cayden smiled and replied to me, "I'm okay, but you might wanna get back in bed like Corrin suggested. You're still recovering."

I could only blush slightly. That's Cayden for you. Always looking after my health.

As I did so, I turned to Azura and asked her the same thing I asked to Cayden. If she was alright.

"I am fine, thank you Kamui." She answered. "And you?"

"I'm okay I guess." I replied. "Just a little disgusted with myself. I can't believe I attacked you and everyone else."

"I understand, but know that that wasn't you. It was the ancient dragon blood that runs through your veins." Azura reassured me. Although it was successful, I still looked down in shame.

"What about the townspeople? What about Hoshido? Is everything okay?"

At this, brother coughed into his hand slightly and said, "Sister, we can speak of that later in the Council. Right now, it would be best if you got dressed and met us outside once you're done."

I felt like he was avoiding the question, but consented to his request. "Alright. Please leave so I may get prepared."

Everyone nodded. They then left, but before Cayden did, I called to him. "Cayden...could you stay?"

He looked surprised, but then nodded. He then helped me get out of bed and behind some changing curtains. He then left me alone as I changed.

"So…" Cayden began. "Is there something on your mind Kamui?"

I was broken out of my thoughts at his question and replied, "Well, two things are on my mind. Remember when I was...angry? I could remember not only attacking Azura, but some sort of dragon as well. Do you know anything?"

Cayden sighed and replied, "I was going to tell you, but I didn't want it to be like this." He said.

What did he mean by that? "What do you mean Cayden?" I asked.

"I have dragon's blood running through my veins as well. However, mine is kinda...cursed you could say." He said. He then began to explain how when he encountered me, he held a secret that he had been keeping to himself. Apparently, a dragon's soul fragment was inside of him and was a part of the reason I felt like I was attacking another dragon. It was Cayden all along!

I was surprised, ashamed, and slightly angry at him for hiding this from me, but I guess I could understand it. After all, if someone held such destructive power in their hands, it ought to stay a secret and away from those who would misuse it.

After a tense silence, he asked again, "So...now that I've told you about my secret, what are you gonna do? Plus, you haven't told me what else is bothering you."

I replied, "I admit I'm kinda conflicted at the moment, being a mixture of angry and surprised at your secret." I said. I could almost feel his head go down in shame, so to ease up on him, I continued, "But I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me in the end. Thank you Cayden."

"Thank you Kamui." He said. "But I've a feeling you're trying to turn the subject around, even if you don't know it."

"I…" He was right I guess. Could he really read me that easily? I guess I was just to transparent. So I decided to tell him.

"I remember...everything. When I was turned into a dragon, memories rushed through me like a flood. I remember my father...my real father, get murdered by King Garon of Nohr, who then took me in while erasing my memory of the events that took place there." I had tears in my eyes. "And now what's worse, I have doubts. Did my Nohrian Family truly love me as they proclaimed? Why did Garon give me Ganglari if he knew this would all happen? I'm just so, so confused!" I shouted at the end.

It was silent for a moment and then I heard the curtains rustle, signaling Cayden was coming in. Thankfully, I was already fully dressed, so nothing awkward would occur.

I then felt a hand on my shoulder, and his soothing voice immediately reached my ears.

"I can't say I can empathize with your predicament, but I can at least sympathize with it. Kamui, I know your confused and probably upset, but know this: I'll always be here to help you should things EVER go south. I will be your blade, your shield, and above all, your friend. Never forget that."

I turned towards him and immediately hugged him, tears once more running down my face. I could only mutter, "Thank you" over and over again.

"Stay strong Kamui. Everything will be okay."

 _(((Later)))_

 _(Cayden POV)_

A little while later, after Kamui had calmed down, the both of us headed out of her room and walked with both Corrin and Azura towards the Council Room. While on the outside, I was calm, on the inside, I was trying to get a certain dragon's attention.

" _Alright Grima. You owe me some answers."_ I said.

" _ **I owe you NOTHING fleshling. Just leave me be!"**_

Sadly, it wasn't going so well. This dragon was as stubborn as a brick!

" _If you don't answer, I'll mention you-know-who's name again!"_ I warned. _"Your call. Answer my questions, or hear me say F-O-R-N-E-U-S all day."_

" _ **GAH! Fine! What do you want to know fleshbag?"**_ Grima irritably gave in.

" _First, I want to know how it is you were able to possess me. You said you couldn't."_

" _ **Hmph. I'm surprised you haven't figured it out. Then again, you were hit by a cursed sword."**_

" _What does Ganglari have to do with this?"_ I asked.

" _ **That blade was made using the power of dead dragons. And as you know, my abilities revolve around the dead. When you were hit with the shards, I gained a power boost that allowed me to take over, but not completely."**_

" _Continue."_

" _ **In order for me to fully control you, you had to be put in a death-like state or simply be comatose. Since you were near death, I was able to control you and then heal you after that."**_ Grima explained.

" _Then why? Why control me only to heal me after? Why didn't you just control me and wreak havoc like you're prone to do?"_

" _ **Simple. It was your sister's song that weakened the Ganglari Boost that I received."**_

" _But why would it affect you? A dragon not from this realm and completely unrelated to Anankos?"_

" _ **...there are some things I'm not willing to share yet. Just leave me alone right now. I wish to think for a bit."**_

" _But-"_

" _ **I said BEGONE!"**_ Grima shouted at me and turned our connection off.

I just didn't understand. What is Grima hiding? And just why would Azura's song affect him? I was about to ponder more in things, but I realized we were finally here at the war council. I took a deep breath, and the four of us entered.

* * *

 _(((Kingdom Of Hoshido - Council Chambers)))_

 _(3rd POV)_

The Hoshidan Council Chamber was a massive structure. Similar to a football stadium Cayden thought to himself. As he and his friends entered, he saw the rest of the Royal Family along with some councilmen and women. The whole of the royal Family was there too. The Council Chamber however, was eerily silent, but the silence didn't last for long.

"What are we to do? Lady Mikoto is now paralyzed from the waist down, and can no longer sustain the barrier that keeps Nohr away. Plus, these Invaders dare attack us?! I say we show them that despite being peaceful, we're not to be trifled with!" One shouted.

"Are you a fool?! We're still recovering! You would send our civilians with nothing but the possessions they currently have and send them to war against the Nohrian Scum?!" A second rejected the idea.

"Well, I-" The first was about to reply, but was interrupted by a third.

"Enough! Arguing will get us nowhere gentlemen. Let us discuss this like civil people and give the floor to Lord Ryoma. As the High Prince, his orders are now above Lady Mikoto's due to her...condition." The third mediated.

"Very well. Let him speak." The second said.

"I concur." The first one agreed.

Ryoma stepped to the podium and took a deep breath. "Firstly, I must say that those who died or are suffering from the attack from the Invaders, your silent pleas will not go ignored. Although we are indeed in the process of rebuilding the Main Plaza and seeing to the dead, I believe that Nohr was the most likely the one behind this latest attack. The Invaders we faced may have been some type of new Faceless created through other means to get through Mother's barrier. So, I've decided that we are currently under wartime protocol and shall assemble a militia to counterattack Nohr for their transgressions!"

"Lord Ryoma. While we applaud your bravery, what of the civilians and people who cannot fight?" Someone asked.

"Do not worry." Ryoma reassured. "This militia was created back when Father was still alive and it was meant to be used should this ever occur. As for the civilians, you may join, but it is purely voluntary. We must stay strong and show Nohr we will not stand for this!"

Most people seemed to agree with this, but one voice cut through the rest. "Brother! Wait, are you sure this is wise?"

Everyone looked to the speaker, who was none other than Kamui; Cayden, Azura, and Corrin standing by her side.

"Lord Ryoma, who is this girl?" A councilman asked.

"Young lady, you've no right to interfere!" Another councilman sneered.

"Fool! That's Lady Kamui! The lost princess taken from us by Nohr! It was about to be publicly announced yesterday, but due to the attack, it is known only to a select few!" A councilwoman harshly whispered to the offender.

"Enough. Let her speak." Ryoma said, silencing the room. "What would you have us do Kamui?"

Seeing that now all attention was on her, she looked to Cayden (who gave a nod to go on), and steeled herself. She then spoke.

"As you all know, I am apparently a Princess of Hoshido, yet was kidnapped by Nohr when I was young. However, while in Nohr, I was able to see that despite what you may think, Nohr in its entirety is not evil. Perhaps we could negotiate with them in a peaceful-"

"Let me guess, a _'peaceful way'_?!" A voice was suddenly heard. Everyone looked at who voiced their...opinion on the matter. It was none other than Takumi.

"Brother… I just want what's best for BOTH of our countries!" Kamui tried to defend.

"No! I refuse! I KNOW it was Nohr that did all this! They nearly killed Mother whilst using YOU as a catalyst to this mess! Who's to say you're not some sort of sleeper agent sent here to bring Hoshido down even more with your _'peaceful solutions'_? If it weren't for you, all this never would've happened. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Kamui could only hang her head in shame as tears went down her face.

"Lord Takumi! Please calm yourself! Kamui may actually have a solid idea here." Cayden couldn't help but interject, yet Takumi wouldn't hear it.

"Who the hell asked for YOUR opinion _Nohrian_?!"

At this, the council chamber was shocked. They knew Cayden was a...prisoner of sorts, but they didn't know he was an actual Nohrian! People began to whisper and doubt their Queen, with Takumi (intentionally, or unintentionally) fueling the fire.

Seeing that things were getting out of hand, Mikoto held up her hand and spoke in a magically enhanced voice, "ENOUGH!"

At the sound of their Queen's voice, everyone immediately stopped. Mikoto, with as much strength as she could muster, cleared her throat and said, "None of this is anyone's fault. We simply did not see it coming. However, I must say that despite us being mainly peaceful, I have no choice but to put us all on war protocol."

Everyone gasped and were immediately taken aback. Hoshido? Go to war? And approved by Lady Mikoto of all people?! Preposterous.

Mikoto continued, "Kamui, I know that you're trying to reach a peaceful manner to all this, but I'm afraid we need to think about bigger matters first. It was brought to me by one of our scouts that a Nohrian force has gathered near the border. Now I'm not saying this is all linked, but we must be prepared to fight should things go south. Ryoma, you will lead the Hoshidan troops over and will try to parley things over with the Nohrians."

Ryoma nodded. "Understood, Mother."

"But, should things go wrong, we'll need to prepare for the worst. Am I understood?"

The council all nodded their heads and Mikoto said, "Meeting adjourned."

As everyone else left, Cayden decided to help Kamui leave, with Corrin and Azura about to help as well. Mikoto's voice stopped them however.

"Azura, Corrin, Kamui, Cayden. Please stay. I wish to speak with you four privately." Mikoto said, a slightly sad expression on her face.

"What is it Mother?" Corrin asked. Instead of answering though, Mikoto merely beckoned them forward to follow her. And so they did.

…

 _(Corrin POV)_

As mother led my siblings and Cayden towards what I knew was the way to the Hoshidan Main Plaza, I attempted to ask her again, "Mother. Where are you taking us?"

Mother smiled at me and said, "While I trust your brother Ryoma, I'm afraid he might get in over his head while negotiating with Nohr. So, I'm trying to go a different route behind the scenes. Yukimura will explain more when we arrive."

I could only nod, my confusion still apparent, but slightly appeased at her answer.

Finally, after about ten minutes, we arrived near where the Dawn Dragon statue was. Only now, it was shattered to pieces and surprisingly...a blade was stuck there?

"Ah. I see you've arrived Your Excellency." A calm voice said behind us, one that I recognized.

"Yukimura!" I said, slightly surprised.

Yumimura only chuckled, but then put on a serious face when Mother gave him a look I was familiar with. A look that said, _"It's time to be serious."_

"Yukimura," Mikoto started. "Has everyone been evacuated from the premises?"

"Indeed my Queen." Yukimura nodded. "I assume it's time then?"

I was confused. What did they mean? I decided to voice my concerns. "Just what's going on Mother? What do you and Yukimura mean?"

Mother turned to us and pointed to the golden blade I saw perched inside the stony earth of the former Dawn Dragon statue. "It's time for the Yato to choose it's wielder."

I could only gasp lightly while Kamui, my sister, nudged me and asked, "Brother? What does Mother mean?"

"Allow me to explain Prince Corrin." Yukimura said. "Lady Mikoto saw her own death would happen, yet it was changed by Cayden here." He then pointed to my sister's retainer. "She believes that Cayden was sent here for a reason and believes that the forces that were sent here, might be controlled by a higher power. Henceforth, the Yato may be needed for this."

"The Yato…" Kamui said with a breath of awe.

"Yes," Yukimura said. "It is said to be the key to peace. Now we just need it to choose it's wielder…"

As if hearing him, the golden blade suddenly flew up from its perch and flew into the hands of none other than...my sister?!

"Incredible…" I whispered. "So the blade has chosen my sister?"

"Apparently so." Yukimura nodded. "It seems she, out of all of us, is the one who desires peace the most and is also a part of the key to bringing it."

As my Sister gazed upon the blade, I couldn't help but have a slight tinge of jealousy that the blade chose her, but I guess it couldn't be helped. Besides, my fighting style relied on dual blades. Specifically a wakizashi and katana. My weapons were called Dawn & Dusk.

"This power…" Kamui said. "It's unbelievable. I'm certain now that we can bring peace!" She said with a tone full of conviction, face now devoid of tears. We all smiled at her enthusiasm.

"I um, also have something to give you Kamui. You as well Cayden" Azura said to my sister. She then gave them each a gleaming stone filled with power. One was a light blue-ish green, and the other was a dark purple. "These are Dragonstones. The Dragon Forms you took on are a part of you, and in order to fully control them, you'll need these lest the power in your veins corrupt you."

"Thank you Azura." Both Cayden and Kamui said in unison.

Azura only gave a small smile which turned into a small gasp of surprise when Kamui hugged her.

"Uh...what are you doing Sister?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I feel that despite not knowing her for long, we were meant to meet and be friends. Wouldn't you say so Azura?" Kamui asked with a kind and gentle tone, similar to Mother's.

I could only chuckle while Azura gave a small, yet slightly uncomfortable smile.

"Now then," Mother said, "I believe it is time for you all to depart with Ryoma. I will remain here and so will Yukimura. As Queen, I must represent Hoshido and its people in its hour of need. Good luck to you all."

We all nodded and I decided to lead everyone to where Brother Ryoma would most likely be, so we could get going. That wasn't the only reason though. I felt as if we were being watched when Sister gained the Yato…but by whom?

 _(((Later)))_

 _(Cayden POV)_

As we returned to the Castle (and with Kamui proudly holding her new blade in her hands), we then separated and went to our own devices; getting prepared for the trip tomorrow. I didn't show it, but I was scared. Scared stiff. Tomorrow would be the day that Kamui would have to make her choice in all this. While so far it's pointing towards Revelations, I must be prepared for the worst possible outcome. After all, that is the job of a Tactician.

I looked to my Dragonstone for comfort, but received none. It also didn't help that my Gamer Menu had notified me that since I now had a Dragonstone, I could now make full use of my Fell Dragon Form. Although as you could tell, I was hesitant.

Sighing, I decided to leave the warmth of my room in the Hoshidan Castle and walked out a small ways near some forestry; specifically the lake where I reunited with Azura. I still couldn't help but think though...what events would happen tomorrow?

As I kept running possibilities in my head over and over, I suddenly heard a faint voice call to me.

" _Cayden…heed my call Cayden…_

Gasping, I looked around to see if there was anyone nearby, just to be safe. Seeing no one though, I decided to ignore what I thought was a simple hallucination.

" _CAYDEN!"_

This time, the voice was louder, and I shortly recognized it due to its volume. "Naga?" I asked aloud.

" _Yes. It is I, Naga. I wish for you to head over to the plaza in Hoshido's main square again."_

I groaned slightly. We were just there though! And I was tired. So tired; all thanks to the possibilities running through my head.

" _Time is short Cayden. Please go there."_ Naga seemingly begged me.

Seeing no other choice, I decided I may as well see what she wanted.

 _(((A few minutes later)))_

Arriving near the ruined plaza, I decided to look around again, making sure this wasn't an elaborate trap set up by anyone. Specifically, Enigma.

After a few minutes of observing my surroundings for clues, I saw that all was clear and decided to simply wait for Naga to contact me.

After about five minutes or so, I felt a tingling sensation in my head once more. _"Cayden...are you there now?"_

"Yes, Lady Naga," I answered. "I am. What am I supposed to be doing here?"

" _I wish to grant you a weapon that will aid you in battle in the future. But in order to do that, you'll need to awaken Grima."_

A weapon huh? It sounded interesting, but I wasn't in the mood to summon Grima. He had been awfully quiet and moody as of late.

"Alright Naga, I'll try. But don't expect me to succeed. He's been...crabby lately. More so than usual." I replied to the Divine Dragon.

" _I'm sure he has."_ Naga chuckled. _"Then again, he IS my brother."_

I could only choke on my spit and gasp in mental surprise (which was also loud enough to apparently wake Grima up), saying aloud, "WHAT?!"

" _ **Dammit Fleshling! What in Naga's name did you do to wake me up at this hour?!"**_ Grima snarled in anger.

" _I will explain in a moment Cayden. For now, simply open your mind so that I may enter and speak with my brother."_ Naga requested.

I could only do so, yet was still confused. I then heard Grima give a surprised growl and then felt it.

White hot anger. I don't know why, but Grima was more pissed off than ever. _**"FLESHLING! You DARE let my sister in here?!"**_ He shouted. _**"Get out Naga! I've no wish to see you! Leave and go back to those tiny ants you adore so much!"**_

" _Grima...please quit being so temperamental."_ Naga scolded him lightly. _"After all, those 'ants' as you call them, defeated you did they not?"_

" _ **And that was because of your interference! I was close. So CLOSE to showing those humans their rightful place and you denied me the pleasure of doing so!"**_

" _Enough Grima!"_ Naga shouted, silencing him. _"I know that because of your past, you believed you had no other choice but to be this way, but when I summoned Cayden, I saw a possible chance at redemption for you. You and him could possibly be the ones to end the dispute of Dragon vs Man. By possibly being the first ones to ever coexist!"_

" _ **...I was never asked for MY opinion on this Naga. First, you get involved in my plans, and then, you do**_ _ **this** **!**_ _ **Why did you do this when I've no interest in your...peaceful solutions?"**_

" _Would you really think that lowly of me? You gained a small bit of your lingering sanity back did you not?"_ Naga gently said.

" _ **Hmph. What did you and the Fleshling want from me Naga? Stop beating around the bush."**_

" _I want you and Cayden to use the remaining power that remains of Ganglari for your own usage."_ Naga replied.

Although I had mostly tuned them out, I eventually heard Naga's request and could only say, "Wait, what?"

" _You heard me correctly Cayden. I want you and Grima to reforge Ganglari."_ Naga said.

"But...wouldn't the Invaders be able to use the newly reformed Ganglari for their own purposes?" I asked with hesitance. "They could try to assassinate Queen Mikoto!"

" _If they only used Grima's and Anankos' power, that would be the case, yes. But combined with my own energy, I can 'purify' it for lack of better term, and you'll be able to wield it with no repercussions to either you or your friends."_ Naga explained.

I gave it some thought. On the one hand, Ganglari was quite a powerful blade in the game, but on the other, it could become a double edged sword (literally and figuratively), able to possibly be used against me as much as it's used against the Invaders and Anankos…

" _ **Fleshling...loathe as I am to say it, this might be a good contingency plan should things go south. You'd have both a powerful weapon, nearly on par with the Yato, and something better to channel my power through."**_ Grima said.

Still hesitant, I asked Naga, "Are there any cons/downsides to this?"

" _The only downside is that should this new Ganglari be taken by Valla, Anankos will use it for his own means and perhaps imbue it with the power to counter the Yato."_

"So, basically, he would be able to make a _'darker_ _version'_ of the Seal of Flames?" I asked.

" _Yes. One that could possibly be harmful against people like Kamui."_ Naga said in a solemn tone.

"In that case...let's do it." I said.

" _You would actually go through with my plan? Despite the possible downsides?"_ Naga asked, bewildered.

" _ **For once, I actually agree with my sister Fleshling. It will be a powerful weapon, but with its own risks…"**_ Grima agreed.

"All the more to do so right?" I asked. "If we don't do this, we may never stand a chance against you-know-who. Besides, who's to say that _he_ might not have come up with a similar idea? It's our only option." I said resolutely.

" _Very well...I can tell your heart will not sway on this matter, so let us get to it!"_

" _ **Be grateful Fleshling. This is the first AND ONLY time you'll see me EVER work with my sister to**_ _ **create**_ _ **instead of destroy."**_ Grima boasted.

I watched as the remaining Magic that Ganglari left behind was slowly gathering into a spherical vortex of sorts. Steel and stone were absorbed into the vortex as well. Finally, after a few more minutes, a great burst of flame covered it, slightly blinding me.

The flames then vanished as they were seemingly absorbed into the very blade itself. What was revealed after, was something truly awe-inspiring.

The blade now took the form of a traditional daito blade. It had a blackish-purple blade, black hilt, and black tsuba. The crossguard had four prongs bent out to form the shape of a manji. At the hilt, was a gold slitted eye and at the very end of the hilt, was a lone dangling chain that was about 3 feet with a broken link at the end.

It actually closely resembled a blade I once saw on a tv show once.

The blade then gently landed in my hands. I then gave it a small swing. Perfectly balanced and precise. Amazing!

"So this is the new Ganglari?' I asked aloud to Naga and Grima.

" _Yes. Use it well."_ Naga said, slight exhaustion in her voice due to using a lot of her power to forge the blade.

" _ **I'm curious Fleshling. What will you name it?"**_ Grima asked me.

It took me only a moment, but I replied. "Zangetsu. After a blade I once saw back at Earth on a tv show."

" _Why name it that?"_ Naga asked, curious.

"Despite learning I never truly came from that world, it is still a part of who I am. So I wanted something I remembered from there, to be here with me. Y'know?" I said, a slight grin on my face.

" _Slaying Moon_ _eh? I believe it is indeed a suitable name. Very well. Then this blade shall be known as Zangetsu!"_ Naga proclaimed.

I smiled. Things may not be so bad tomorrow after all…

* * *

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED!**_

* * *

 **Well? What was your opinion on this chapter? Good I hope. Anyway, please R &R! I'll be sure to work hard on the next chapter. Also, I'm sorry that I didn't show Kamui's choice as I said I would in this. Hopefully that will happen next chapter. Anyway, I digress. The name** _ **Zangetsu**_ **, doesn't belong to me and credit goes to its REAL creator, Tite Kubo. Just wanna put that out there. Lol.**

 **Next time, I will possibly post a new chapter of** **From Darkness to Light** **. Sound good? Alrighty then. Till then!**

 _ **~Antex**_


	18. Chapter 17

_**Fire Emblem Fates: Bloodlines**_

 _By, Antex-The Legendary Zoroark_

 _Disclaimer:_ **I own nothing except this story and anything else that I and I alone came up with. Should I use anything that is not mine and is seen by others, all original ideas go to their respective creators. I am merely borrowing/using them in passing.**

* * *

«Chapter 17»

* * *

 _(Cayden POV)_

Today was the day. The day where Kamui would have to choose either Birthright, Conquest, or Revelations.

I truly hope that she'll pick the latter, but how to convince her? That is the question.

While everyone was marching, I suddenly heard Grima's voice ring through my head as we (a.k.a the Hoshidan Army and the Hoshidan Royals) headed to meet the Nohrians on the battlefield.

" _ **I can sense you're tense Fleshling, but would you quit worrying already?! It's getting on my damn nerves!"**_ Grima complained with an irate tone.

" _Well excuse me Mr. Fell Dragon! Can you REALLY blame me for worrying like this?"_ I snapped back; my temper already cut short due to not only the worries about the future, but also about my role in this as well.

While I was internally arguing with the dragon in my head, a melodic voice spoke and interrupted our little squabble.

" _Grima, Cayden, now is not the time to argue. You both need to focus on the problems at hand right now."_ The voice said.

I recognized the voice immediately and said, "Naga?!" out loud by accident. A couple Hoshidans looked at me strangely, but simply shrugged their shoulders and continued their duties.

I could only give them a sheepish smile in response. _'Whoopsie…'_ I thought in embarrassment.

I could hear Grima snickering in my head and I had to resist rolling my eyes in response. I could also hear Naga laughing lightly as well.

After recovering from her bout of laughter, Naga began to explain why she was here.

" _I'm sure you two are a bit confused why I'm here. Correct?"_ She asked.

I gave a mental nod, whilst Grima snorted in a _'get on with it'_ fashion.

" _Well, it's quite simple. Due to mine and my brother's forging of Zangetsu, a part of me was inserted inside the blade so I could contact you if I had to."_ Naga explained.

" _I see…"_ I said mentally. _"So am I in the assumption that you have an idea to make Kamui choose the right path?"_ I asked.

" _Indeed."_ Naga said. _"If you could make physical contact with her before she makes her decision, I can give her a glimpse of what would happen should she choose the wrong path."_

" _ **That could work out in our favor, yes."**_ Grima agreed, but said, _**"Yet what about our resident Silent Dragon and his possession over that traitor?"**_

" _We'll just have to deal with it when the time comes. But make no mistake, I will do my damned best to keep as many people as alive as possible."_ I vowed. I could also sense Naga in agreement with me.

" _Be ready Cayden, the time is almost here…"_ Naga said before her voice faded away for the time being.

I nodded and focused my attention back to the now. As I continued marching with the Hoshidans, I noticed Azura walking up to me along with Corrin.

"What is it Azura?" I asked.

Azura hesitated and Corrin decided to speak for her. "It's obvious to Azura and I, that my sister, Kamui, will have to make a choice in the coming battle ahead." He said.

I could only nod in response to his deduction. Corrin then continued.

"If that's so, you both will have mine and Azura's support in this, no matter what may come." Corrin said resolutely.

I was shocked. Corrin and Azura would help? I already knew that Azura would most likely help, but Corrin? Who would've thought?

I could only say, "Thank you Prince Corrin. You as well Azura." With a happy and relieved smile.

They both nodded and left to head back to their respective spots. Surprisingly though, my talk wasn't over just yet, as a certain Archer walked my way.

"Prince Takumi?" I asked, shocked.

Takumi smirked a small bit, then gave a serious expression. "Can we talk Nohr- I mean, Cayden?"

I was flabbergasted and didn't know what to do, but decided to humor him. Hopefully he wouldn't do anything reckless, otherwise I'd have to defend myself.

"Uh, sure." I said hesitantly. "Would you like to talk in private? Or here?" I asked as politely as I could.

"Honestly, I'd prefer privately." Takumi said in a serious tone.

I nodded and gave a few hand signals (which Ryoma recently taught me just in case) to my friends that I'd be speaking privately with Takumi.

Kamui, Corrin, and Azura nodded in response and seeing that it was getting close to evening anyway, we would all camp for the night.

"Follow me Your Highness." I said with a smile.

 _(((Later)))_

As Takumi and I reached a private spot, I sat down on a nearby tree stump and prepared myself to hear what Takumi might say to me.

It was quiet for awhile, and I assumed that Takumi was gathering his thoughts. It was quite a surprise when I then saw Takumi bow to me!

"Uh...Y-Your Highness? Why are you, um, bowing to me of all people?" I asked, now slightly embarrassed and a little worried (for Takumi's mental health that is).

Takumi could only look away, his cheeks flushed in slight humility and shame. He then coughed into his hand and stood up, still not making eye contact with me.

He then mumbled something which I could not hear.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?" I asked.

He groaned and said again, this time more clearly, "I..wanted to apologize for my behavior. So...I'm sorry for my _'hotheadedness'_ as Sakura put it." He finished, eyes shut and mentally wondering my response.

I was too taken aback though. Takumi was apologizing? To me?! But why? To him, I was nothing but a Nohrian and a stranger to him. So why?

Before I could think more on this, Takumi continued and thus broke me out of my train of thought.

"You see, I had an internal argument with myself in a dream earlier before we began marching." He started.

"About what?" I asked.

"Who else? You and my sister." Takumi replied. He then continued, "Corrin asked me why I was being so hostile to the both of you and to be honest, I was jealous. Of the both of you I mean. Ever since my sister and you arrived, it always seemed like I didn't matter, didn't exist, and everything I did was meaningless to my family. I've always had this inferiority complex, but I guess I just didn't want to be hurt again."

"Hurt?" I asked. "By what? And what exactly were you jealous of the both of us for?"

Takumi hesitated and then replied, "When I was young and Kamui was adopted into the family with Mother, back when Father was still alive, I was never really close to her and when I saw how close you were to her, I saw that that could've been me if I only had reached out to her. In fact, when she was kidnapped by Nohr, I was a jumbled mess and didn't know what to think. All I knew was that I didn't want this feeling to happen to me again."

"I see." I said. "Although I can accept your apology and the reasons behind it, the one you should really apologize to is Kamui and maybe start bonding with her." I recommended/suggested.

"Right. I'll do that as soon as I can." Takumi said, a thoughtful smile on his face. "Maybe...just maybe if I bond with her, she'll stay with us and we can be the family Mother always wanted to be."

Although I had my doubts about that, I dared not say it aloud. I knew things were moving in motion, and little by little, things would indeed change. But I truly did hope that Takumi got his wish.

As we talked a little more, I realized how late it was starting to get and decided that since we had kept everyone waiting long enough back at camp, we should begin heading back.

"This was an...enlightening talk Prince Takumi." I said. "But it seems night is settling in. Shall we head back?" I asked.

"Yea. We probably should." Takumi agreed. As we began to walk back, Takumi asked me one last thing.

"Hey Cayden?" He began, "Do you know anyone by the name of Naga?"

I froze for a brief second and that was all Takumi needed to understand my answer.

"I see," he said. "In that case, if you ever see her, tell her I wanted to thank her for giving me that dream to think things through. Good night Cayden." Takumi then walked away to his retainers and set up his tent.

I could only look ahead deep in thought. _"Naga? Did you…?"_

" _Indeed I did Cayden. It WAS quite simple seeing as Prince Takumi was there when Kamui received the Yato. He was apparently spying on you and your friends that day. Although I had sensed jealousy, I also felt great sadness, and thus, made contact with him via a dream."_

I nodded. I guess that made sense. _'Well, I'd better go check in on Kamui and everyone else.'_ I thought. Although I still had one thought on my mind: _'Does Takumi suspect me due to his interaction with Naga? And if so, why hasn't he said anything?'_

* * *

 _(((Later That Night)))_

* * *

 _(Kamui POV)_

I tossed and turned in my sleep as I kept thinking what I would do when I would see my Nohrian Family again on the battlefield. Was this truly the answer for our kingdoms? Countless wars and endless strife?

I didn't want to accept it, but I knew the world (along with everyone in it) wasn't perfect.

Still though, I didn't want anything bad to happen to either of my family and that's what gave me a tough time this night. My decision.

Deciding to get up, I put on a robe over my nightgown and decided to go for a walk. The night's air felt nice on my bare feet and the wind gently brushed through my hair. If only everyone could enjoy this; Hoshido and Nohr alike.

"Kamui?" I heard a voice say.

Surprised, I gave a small 'eep' and prepared to fight (even if I had no weapon on me. I AM in my nightgown after all), only to see Cayden.

I immediately dropped my aggressive stance nod gave a sheepish grin. "Oops! Sorry Cayden, you kinda surprised me."

Cayden only smiled that dazzling smile of his and gave a small laugh. "I understand. It's kinda hard to sleep when there's so much about to happen tomorrow huh?"

I could only blush slightly as he deduced why I was up in the middle of the night.

"(sigh) You're right Cayden. I just don't know what to do. Even if my Nohrian Siblings kinda lied to me about my heritage, and my Hoshidan Siblings say Nohr is bad, I can't help but want to have everyone just simply get along. Is that too much to ask? To have peace for everyone?" I gave a dejected look after finishing. I wanted SO much to know what to do, but…

Cayden took a moment to respond. Eventually, he said to me, "Well, here's what I think Kamui. You come from Hoshido, yet also are a part of Nohr right? Well, if there's was ever a chance to bring them together, perhaps you can think of yourself as the link that binds the chain to each country."

I was confused as to what he meant. "What do you mean?" I asked.

Cayden smiled slightly and said, "It's just something to think about. I can't tell you the exact meaning, but I'm sure you'll figure it out." He said while placing a hand in my shoulder. It felt so warm and I gave a small blush in response. Still though, I smiled.

"Thank you Cayden. I can always count on you to help me when I'm in a rut!" I smiled, now more cheerful.

"Um, you're welcome Kamui. I'm only doing my job as a retainer to his master."

I could only giggle. "Cayden. I think of you more as a friend than some servant or retainer." I could see he was touched by what I said and so, I decided to give him a small gift.

I gave him a small peck on the cheek and said, "Good night Cayden. Sleep well!" I then headed back to my tent, most likely leaving a flabbergasted Cayden back in the middle of the campsite.

...

 _(Cayden POV)_

I could only stare in shock as Kamui walked off. I felt so...lightheaded. Kamui actually gave me a kiss! I know that it was more of a peck on the cheek, but still, I had the most stupidest grin on my face.

I also accomplished the mission Naga gave me by touching her shoulder real quick too. Hopefully all goes as planned…

* * *

 _(((The Next Day - Border Between Hoshido/Nohr)))_

* * *

 _(3rd POV)_

The time had arrived. A massive Nohrian army with Xander at the front led the fray. On the other side, were the Hoshidans, led by the stalwart Ryoma; both sides equally ready to do battle.

Xander waved his hand and Nohrian troops charged.

Ryoma did the same as he led his troops into the fray.

As both armies began to clash, Ryoma immediately headed towards where Xander awaited. In a display of immense acrobatics, he easily cut down any Nohrians in his way.

With the grace of a Prince of Hoshido, he looked up into the eyes of Xander and proclaimed, "Nohrian General! You face the High Prince of Hoshido, Ryoma! I challenge you to single combat!"

Xander simply gave an unimpressed stare and replied, "I will accept your challenge, High Prince." He sneered. "But I am no General. I am Crown Prince Xander of Nohr! Hyaaaa!" Pulling his steed's reigns, Xander immediately jumped down the ledge he was on and cut down several Hoshidans with ease while heading toward Ryoma.

With both having determined faces, they clashed!

* * *

 _(((Meanwhile)))_

* * *

 _(Cayden POV)_

It was practically chaos everywhere. As Kamui and I (along with the Hoshidan Royals) headed over to where Ryoma and Xander would be, we all had a variety of looks on our faces. While I kept mine as poker-faced as possible, on the inside, I was worried.

Soon enough, things would lead to Kamui's decision. I could only pray that Naga's plan had worked.

Regardless, we dispatched any enemy (I sacrificed a couple to Grima just so I could get a temporary boost that'll be needed regardless) that came near us (or the powerless Sakura), and were finally at the front, where Kamui would make the decision that would make or break things in this world.

 ** _(~Play - PRELUDE TO DISASTER)_**

Xander immediately saw us first, him putting on a small smile for Kamui and I. Most likely relieved that we were unharmed.

"Kamui! Cayden! You're both alive! The Hoshidans haven't harmed you have they?"

"Xander!" Kamui called. "I'm fine! But...why are you invading Hoshido?"

"Our father, King Garon, says it's time to show our true strength. Come join us, and we'll end this quickly. If we can conquer Hoshido here and now, we can avoid any unnecessary bloodshed. You should join us as well, Cayden."

"Xander…" Kamui could only whisper his name. She didn't know what to do and neither did I to be honest. However, seeing as things would be escalating, I stayed quiet for the time being.

"Don't be fooled by his words Kamui. That man is a Nohrian commander!"

"But Ryoma, he's also -"

Kamui was again interrupted as her other siblings from Nohr arrived. Camilla saw us quickly and gave a big smile.

"Kamui, Cayden! I was so worried about you two! Please don't wander away from us again." She said.

Leo gave a smirk and said, "That's our sister and her retainer for you. They've got the devil's own luck! It's good to see you're okay you two!"

"You know it Leo! Hooray! We've got our big sister back! You too Cayden!" Elise chirped in.

Hinoka growled at how they were treating HER sister so casually. "Nohrian scum! First you kidnap her and now you lie?! Kamui is MY SISTER, not yours!"

Camilla immediately gave a serious expression, as if someone had slapped her. "You are mistaken. Kamui is my sweet little sister, and Cayden her loyal retainer. You may not have either of them."

"Don't be fooled by their words you two! You belong in Hoshido with your true family! And Cayden! You have been as much a part of this family as much as Kamui! Stay with us!"

I could only give off a wide look at Ryoma's declaration. Now they were involving me in this as well.

"No! Kamui, we have loved you and raised you since you were a child. And you Cayden, you're a proud member of our family just as much as Kamui! Come home! You both belong with your family in Nohr."

"Stay with us in Hoshido, Kamui and Cayden!"

"Nohr is your home, you two! Please!"

...

 _(Kamui POV)_

I watched as Big Brother Ryoma extended his hand and said, "This way!"

"B-Big Sister? Cayden?" Sakura could only whisper in slight sadness.

"They're MY family!" Elise furiously proclaimed with emotion.

I then turned to Xander who did the same as Ryoma and he said, "WE are your family."

Seeing everyone's looks of hope, doubt, and nervousness, I could only utter, "My family...what should I do? What do I choose?"

It was then I remembered my dream from last night.

* * *

 _FLASHBACK_

* * *

" _ **Betrayal...betrayal...I AM BETRAYAL! DIE!"**_

 _"NO! PLEASE SPEAK TO ME!"_

" _That's the way, try to be...at peace…"_

" _I spent my whole life looking for you! And finally, I found you, only to meet you as an enemy…"_

" _ **So...you've seen my true form! RAAAGH!"**_

" _I cannot fall into the hands of the enemy! So I- UGH- fulfill a samurai's (cough cough) FINAL DUTY! (Stab) I'm...counting...on you…"_

" _Can I see you...smile for me...one last time? One more smile...before I go? That's right...lovely… goodbye… Kamui…"_

" _Be the link that binds the chain between Hoshido and Nohr…_

" _Kamui...my sister...why?_

" _I HATE YOU!"_

 _ **"** **YOUR FATE WAS CHOSEN THE MOMENT YOU WALKED DOWN THIS PATH! HA HA HA HA!"**_

* * *

 _FLASHBACK OVER_

* * *

"That's right…" I uttered to myself. "I know what to do."

...

 _(Cayden POV)_

As I watched, I could see that Kamui made her decision at last. I braced myself should anything go wrong. And then she spoke.

"I- I won't betray anyone! I won't fight against the people of Nohr after you cared for me all those years. You, Camilla, Elise, Cayden… We may not be related by blood, but you're still my family."

Xander smiled. He was in total agreement. "Well said, Little Princess. What ties us together is thicker than blood."

Ryoma was taken aback though. "Wait, what are you saying Kamui? You would discard your true family and side with those who stand against us?"

Kamui shook her head and replied, "No. I refuse to fight against my Hoshidan siblings either." She gave a small breath and continued. "Ryoma, we might not have spent too much time together, but you're all family too. I don't want to fight with you on this or any other battlefield."

Ryoma could only smile as well. "We feel the same, Kamui."

"...But I can't side with either of you against the other. I cannot betray any of my families."

"Kamui...then what-" Xander started

"-are you going to do?" Ryoma finished.

"I'm so sorry, both of you. But please, set your swords aside! I'm certain a peaceful solution exists. If we could just-"

Xander sighed and shook his head. "I'm afraid that I've heard enough. Kamui, I can sense what you're trying to accomplish here, but as your older brother, it is my duty to teach you the truth of the world."

Ryoma reached for his blade, "Not while I stand… Kamui is finally with her family, I will NOT let you take her again!"

"No! Please stop! The both of you…" Kamui pleaded, but the words fell on deaf ears.

"Hmph. It seems only right that I cross swords against my opposing equal." Xander said as he reached for Siegfried. "As the heirs of our respective families, why not settle this here and now?"

"Then prepare yourself. I will defeat you in defense of not only my kingdom, but for my sister as well!"

"Stop! Both of you! Please!" Kamui continued to plead.

"HAAAA!" Both cried out and then clashed, no longer hearing anything except the call of battle.

"Kamui!" I said, "There's no other way to stop them right now. We need to get their attention a different way if we want them to stop fighting!"

"I have an idea… why not attack the groups closest to us?" A sudden voice said. To my surprise, it was Corrin and my sister Azura! "If we defeat the leaders of both respective armies, Ryoma and Xander can't possibly ignore us."

"I think that plan just might work." I said. "Guess it's time to change strategy!"

"My Lady! Cayden!" A voice rang out. I turned around only to see Jakob in a rush heading my way, and he was not close to stopping!

"Whoa, whoa, wh- OW!" I could only exclaim as he collided with me. That definitely cut some of my HP. I was expecting this to happen with Felicia, but with Jakob?

 **HP - 20/29**

"Jakob! Wait for meeeeee!" Wow! Speak of the devil…

Felicia came over the hill and tripped, tumbling down to us.

"Uh...what?" I could only say. But I decided to just go with it.

Once Kamui, Corrin, and Azura filled in the blanks for our two new recruits, we separated to go fight. Sometime later, I decided to analyze the field. Thankfully, it appeared the only commander left was the Hoshidan one.

I was about to attack them, but I realized it was someone I knew. It was Mitsukai, the Samurai who was in charge of me when I was in prison!

He turned to me and said, "I should've known better than to trust you, Nohrian!" He then swiftly attacked me.

" _ **Look out Fleshling!"**_ Grima called out to me.

But I was still taken aback by Mitsukai being my opponent and a commander. Thankfully, Grima made me focus with a quick burst of pain from my head. However, it was then that I realized I was at low HP!

 **HP - 5/29**

As Mitsukai was about to lay the final blow, a _'whoosh'_ sound was heard and Mitsukai was disarmed.

I looked to my savior and saw none other than…

"Prince Takumi?!" I cried out.

* * *

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED!**_

* * *

 **Well? I know this was long overdue, but here it is! What'll happen next? Is Takumi here to help? Or will something else happen? Only I know! Lol. But the next chapter will be out soon enough. So you'll find out regardless.**

 **Till next time! R &R! **

**PM if you have any questions! Also, sorry if this seemed rushed at the end!**


	19. Chapter 18

_**Fire Emblem Fates: Bloodlines**_

 _By, Antex-The Legendary Zoroark_

 _Disclaimer:_ **I own nothing except this story and anything else that I and I alone came up with. Should I use anything that is not mine and is seen by others, all original ideas go to their respective creators. I am merely borrowing/using them in passing.**

* * *

«Chapter 18»

* * *

 _(Cayden POV)_

I… simply could not believe what I was seeing. Did… did Prince Takumi, the hothead of an archer, just save ME of all people?!

As I was stuck in stunned silence (and so apparently was Takumi), Grima roared in my head, _**"Snap out of it Fleshling!"**_ He bellowed out. _**"We're in the thick of a battle remember?!"**_

" _Uh. Oh! Right!"_ I intelligently thought back. I could literally hear a mental groan and a (face-palm?) from Grima.

I then composed myself and bowed to Takumi in gratitude. "Milord, I am grateful for the save, but if you help us anymore, I'm sure you'll be later dubbed as a traitor. I humbly ask you head back to your Hoshidan family. Ple-"

Takumi held up a hand for silence and I immediately complied. There was more silence (along with the groaning of Mitsukai. Apparently the disarmament of his weapon caused him to go unconscious), and I could see Takumi was breathing in deeply.

I placed a hand on his shoulder and he immediately stiffened. I then asked him with all the capability I could muster, "Lord Takumi? Are you...okay?"

It took a few more seconds, but Takumi responded. Only instead, with a question of his own.

"Did you know that this would happen?" He said with an eerily calm voice.

"I, um…"

"Yes or no?" Takumi was getting impatient, his body shaking in anger? Denial? I couldn't tell. But I didn't want to make it worse, so I told the truth.

"Yes milord." I said. Takumi again, stiffened and then sighed.

"Does this mean sister won't be a family with us like I thought she would? Is going to side with those Nohrian Scum?" Takumi asked then thought aloud.

"Actually milord," I paused, "Kamui, Azura, Corrin, and I, plan to choose neither at the moment."

"Wait, you're what?!" Takumi then looked at me if I were insane. Which, to say, wasn't far from the truth.

"It was milady's decision, and I said I'd help her no matter what milord." I said. Then, I thought of an idea. "But it doesn't have to be that way. She can still be your family. Why not come with us?" I suggested.

Takumi crossed his arms in suspicion. "And why would I?" He asked defiantly.

I decided to be blunt. "Because YOU said you wanted to be a family with your sister again AND you not only helped me by stopping him," I pointed to Mitsukai, "but your sister as well! Do you have ANY counter argument to THAT?" I aggressively shouted.

Takumi, for once from what I've seen, was stunned silent. I then decided to drive in my point further.

I seized his shoulders and said to him, "Fate is never absolute! You must seize your own fate and hold it by the legs if you want to come out on top! So, are you with us? Or against us?"

"I…"

I knew he needed time to think about it, so I just sighed and let him go. It was probably best if I made a break for it. Ryoma and Xander were sure to notice their commanders down and dub us traitors very soon.

I then ran over to where Kamui and the rest of our group were currently resting after their fight with the Nohrian Commander.

"Everyone alright?" I asked as I approached.

Azura practically jumped up in surprise and quickly replied. "Oh my gods! You scared me there Cayden! But yes, we're fine. Just need a little rest and slight healing." She reported as Kamui and Corrin nodded in agreement, Jakob and Felicia quickly setting to work healing them.

It was then I heard it. The armies were all in disarray, which quickly got the attention of Xander and Ryoma.

"Impossible!" Xander gaped in astonishment and slight anger. "The Nohrian Army can't fight any longer!" He then looked towards us, the perpetrators and the ones responsible. "Kamui, Cayden...why would you betray us?"

"Xander! I'm not betraying anyone!" Kamui tried to protest. Surprisingly though, someone else protested as well.

"Xander! How could you say that? I'm sure Kamui and Cayden have their reasons…" Camilla defended us. Something I wasn't expecting.

"Camilla, we must look at the facts." Xander said in a somber tone. "Both have betrayed us. Spread word to the Nohrian Army! From this point onward, both Cayden and Kamui are considered traitors!" He ended with a stern, but slightly cracked voice. Camilla could only watch us and follow Xander's command as well. Elise and Leo doing the same.

Kamui and I could only look on, hurt expressions on our faces. We then turned to Ryoma, who was also looking at us in betrayal.

"Sister…" he began, "I know we couldn't get back the time we lost; I even still remember the agony of when you were taken. I had hoped we would be a family now that you came back, but I see now...I was only living a fantasy."

At those words, Kamui could only drop to her knees in sadness and begin to cry. I, along with everyone else attempted to comfort her.

"All soldiers of Hoshido!" Ryoma called out. "Spread the word! Kamui is now a traitor and considered an enemy from here on out. Anyone affiliated with her must be apprehended when seen!" Ryoma then gave us one last glance and turned away; however, I could see he was trembling. Whether in sorrow or anger, I know not. Hinoka looked like this was a nightmare and Sakura was crying in sorrow.

"Wait! Brother!" Kamui attempted to call out amidst her sobs, but Azura put her hand on her shoulder and shook her head when Kamui looked to her in questioning.

"Kamui, nothing you say now will reach either of them. They're both too caught up in their emotions to understand. Please, we have to leave for now and plan. I'm sure they'll come around. You just need to stay strong. Okay?" Azura comforted her.

I nodded, agreeing with my sister. "Azura is right. We need to focus on the now. I'm sure we'll get them to understand eventually. Remember, we are all here for you."

Kamui nodded with tearful eyes and said, "Everyone...thank you. You're right. They'll come around. I just hope that they'll soon understand…"

* * *

 _(((With the Nohrian Army…)))_

* * *

As Xander, Camilla, Leo, and Elise were heading back to report to their Father of the news of their failure to conquer Hoshido, Camilla suddenly halted her mount and came to a stop.

Elise looked at her and asked, "Camilla?"

Camilla was breathing heavily. She was trying to hold in her anger, but it was becoming quite hard to do so.

Xander too, stopped his mount and said, "Camilla. I know you're upset-"

"Upset?!" Camilla suddenly shouted. "What in the Dusk Dragon's name ever gave you THAT impression Xander?!" She angrily responded with tears in her eyes.

"Camilla!" Xander shouted. "Reign in your emotions! We must be strong. I know things won't be the same without Kamui and Cayden, but right now, they're lost to us. We have to deal with it. Now come, we need to report to Father."

"Is that all you care about…?" Camilla whispered in an eerily calm tone.

Xander was taken aback. "What?"

"Answer the damn question Xander!" Camilla demanded.

"I don't understand! What do you mean Camilla?" Xander asked confusingly.

"Exactly. You DON'T understand!" Camilla said. "We were a family! Sure, we adopted Kamui and to an extent, Cayden as well, but did we do it on Father's orders? No! We did not. As a matter of fact, where was Father when we needed him during the Concubine Wars?! He...wasn't...THERE! None of us had him when we had to survive every single day! And you! All you ever did was have most of his attention and watch as we struggled! Well, I'm done. I'm going to Kamui!" Camilla said with resolution.

"Sister! You can't!" Leo said. "You'll be considered a traitor!"

"Please don't go sis! Please!" Elise begged.

"Camilla, stop this madness! Come to your senses!" Xander said, trying to ignore the hurtful words Camilla had said.

"As I said before Xander, I'm done." Camilla frowned, preparing to fly. Xander then began to draw his sword, and Leo, his Tome. Seeing this, she then quickly said, "Beruka, Selena!"

"Yes Lady Camilla?" A young woman with teal hair and Camilla's old Wyvern Armor asked.

"What's going on milady?" Selena asked as well.

"I'm leaving the Nohrian Army to join Kamui." Camila replied.

"We'll come with!" Selena said eagerly.

"No," Camilla said. "I'll need you to keep an eye on my siblings and Nohr in general while I'm gone. Also, know that I WILL see you again my dear retainers. Now please, my last command for now is to distract everyone!"

"Understood Lady Camilla." Beruka said, a small tear in her eyes, but understanding nonetheless.

"Y-you'd better come back milady!" Selena said, sniffling. They then drew their weapons as soon as Xander and Leo began to strike.

They quickly blocked Xander's and Leo's attacks. Camilla then took this chance and said, "Thank you dears, I'll see you soon!" She then flew off as fast as possible.

A Nohrian Outlaw quickly drew their bow. As soon as Xander saw this, he tried to order the troop to stand down, but the arrow flew.

And hit Marzia (Camilla's Wyvern) right in the wing! Marzia gave a pained roar and Camilla tried to hold on as Marzia slowly began to fall.

Marzia could barely cling to consciousness and soon fell down to the ground, Camilla nowhere in sight.

"Dammit!" Xander shouted. "Verrick!" He shouted to a Nohrian Mercenary. "Relieve that Outlaw of his bow. Also, take him to the brig. I will be having a talk with him later!"

"But Xander! What about Camilla?" Elise said in worry.

"I'm afraid...she will be marked a traitor as well. We cannot do anything for her. I'm sure she's alive though. For now," he then turned to Beruka and Selena who were now unconscious. "We need to return to Nohr and report to Father. Come." Xander, Leo, and Elise then left with the Outlaw, Beruka, and Selena in chains.

Elise looked back behind her one more time, hoping to see if Camilla was alive and well. Still, all she saw was a wounded Marzia and no Camilla. She began to sob and quickly said a quick prayer to the Dusk Dragon that Camilla would be okay.

* * *

 _(((Meanwhile…)))_

* * *

 _(Takumi POV)_

Takumi didn't know how long he was out there. Hours could've gone by, but he did not care at the moment. No, all he could think about at that moment were Cayden's words to him.

" _Are you with us? Or against us?"_ Cayden had said. Why was this question so hard to answer?! It's true he wanted to be a family again with Kamui, but he still didn't understand why she and Cayden did not pick a side.

His thoughts were interrupted by a pained moan. Snapping out of it, Takumi quickly drew Fujin Yumi out and readied an arrow.

It was then he realized that he was alone. The other Hoshidans weren't there. Had they gone back? How long was he thinking for that matter?!

He heard the pained moan again and shook his head. He had to see who that was. It could be a Nohrian who could be used for info, or even a hurt Hoshidan soldier.

Quickly running to the sound's origin, he soon saw a lone (and quite beautiful) woman lying on the ground, her leg looking broken and bleeding.

She looked up and saw Takumi, who pointed his Fujin Yumi at her. "You're...that Nohrian Princess!" Takumi shouted, surprised.

"I *cough* was…" Camilla could barely say.

"What do you mean?" Takumi couldn't help but ask, surprisingly.

"All I want, is to be with Kamui and be a family again. So I left Nohr, hoping to find her, but I guess I won't be making it… *cough* *cough*"

" _Be a family again."_ Those words ran through Takumi's mind like a rollercoaster. He repeated them over and over and realized something. Didn't he himself want the same? Perhaps...he could use this Nohrian Princess and then be rid of her later on? But that idea wasn't the Hoshidan way… Perhaps…

Camilla could only stare at Takumi as he thought to himself. She could only guess what was going through his mind at that moment, but she could guess. She also couldn't help but blush slightly, seeing how handsome Takumi of Hoshido was. She quickly shook her head in denial. The pain must be getting to her…

As for Takumi, he had made his mind up. Reaching a hand out to a surprised Camilla, he began to explain.

"Look. I hardly know you and you hardly know me, but to me, it seems like we both want the same thing. Now I don't trust you, I'll say that now. But, perhaps we can reach an agreement to find Kamui together. What do you think Nohrian Princess?" He asked.

Camilla weighed her options. On one hand, she would be able to see Kamui again with this Hoshidan Prince's help, but still...could she trust him? Looking at her leg, she felt like she had no choice. But she would stay on guard nonetheless.

"Very well Hoshidan Prince. I will join you. But...please call me Camilla. I'm no longer a Nohrian Princess anyway."

"Fair enough...Camilla."

* * *

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED!**_

* * *

 _ **First of all, I'd like to apologize for being so late at updating this. Please forgive me. I've no excuses except for my bouts of laziness, getting sick, and the holidays. Nonetheless, I'm back. I hope to continue my work and provide you with another update ASAP. So I will see you all soon again. Hopefully. Lol.**_

 _ **P.S. Also, I will be focusing on this story and a challenge I recently accepted from Sith'ari. I understand it might be frustrating that I'm working on something else as well yet again, but you can't stop imagination sometimes. Hope you understand. But at least you'll get this story still right? **_

_**~Antex signing out! R &R!**_

 _ **P.S.S. ALSO HAVE MORE THAN 100.000 VIEWERS! THANKS A TON YA'LL!**_


	20. Chapter 19

_**Fire Emblem Fates: Bloodlines**_

 _By, Antex-The Legendary Zoroark_

 _Disclaimer:_ **I own nothing except this story and anything else that I and I alone came up with. Should I use anything that is not mine and is seen by others, all original ideas go to their respective creators. I am merely borrowing/using them in passing.**

* * *

«Chapter 19»

* * *

 _(Cayden POV)_

After running for what seemed like hours (but was in fact just a few minutes), Kamui, Corrin, Azura, Felicia, Jakob, and I, arrived at a small clearing that was far away enough from the battlefield we had fled from.

 _'And became traitors…'_ I pessimistically thought. It was so upsetting to see that the bonds that I created could be so clouded by emotions like anger. It just...infuriated me.

" _ **Calm down fleshling."**_ Grima said, interrupting my thoughts, _**"You're beginning to leak out Fell Energy. We don't want to be caught when we just escaped, now do we?"**_

As much as I hated to admit it, the Fell Dragon was right. I had to cast my boiling emotions aside for now and try to think rationally.

After all, this is where everything begins. The Path of Revelations.

As everyone else was catching their breath like I was earlier, I could see Kamui gazing out into the horizon, watching the sun begin to settle slowly in the sky.

I walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder and asked, "You going to be alright, Kamui?"

Kamui didn't answer at first, but then she gave a small, albeit sad, smile to me then replied, "I've been better, I'll admit Cayden, but...I'm a little hurt is all. I've been branded a traitor to not just both Hoshido and Nohr, but by both of my families as well. It just hurts deep inside so much..." She slowly began to leak tears from her eyes, a sob making its way out as well.

I could only hug her and hold her close to my chest. It seems Kamui had the same thing on her mind that I had with mine. Truly, I did not take into account Kamui's feelings into all this either. After all, I just knew this place as a game; why do I still compare what's obviously now real, to a former game?

As we relaxed for a moment more, Kamui began to settle down and we all decided to sit down and discuss what would happen next.

"It looks like we managed to escape, but I'm sure they're still on our trail." Azura observed. She then sighed and said, "We can't just leave things as they are now, we'll all be branded traitors by both kingdoms, if not already."

Kamui didn't respond, instead looking off into the distance again, seemingly ignoring Azura. But I knew otherwise.

"Kamui, listen to me. You'll lose everything if you do not choose a side." She continued. "It's either Hoshido or Nohr."

"No," Kamui insisted whilst shaking her head. "There has to be a third option. One that we can all take, together."

"Sister, what do you mean?" Corrin asked for Kamui to clarify.

"I simply cannot pick a side brother." Kamui said. "If I were to choose one, I'd possibly go against the other. And I have people who are precious to me on both sides of this war." She took a deep breath before exhaling and said, "I've made my choice, and I say we go with this as-of-yet named third option."

"I see…" Azura gave a small contemplative frown, "You have to be willing to risk a lot to accomplish something major." She then sighed. "I suppose you're right. My own mother, lost her life protecting Nohr, but before she died, she left me a note saying that she didn't regret her choice even if it meant she would die just to protect the ones she loved. I believe I've made up my mind as well, Kamui."

Azura smiled and then determinedly said, "I will follow you down the path you've chosen."

"Azura…" Kamui smile and nodded at my sister's answer. "The only thing I can say right now, is thank you. So thank you very much."

I then decided to interject, "Upupup! Don't think you're going alone Kamui." I said to her slight surprise. "I'm your retainer and friend, so it's only natural I come along with you."

"I could not have said it any better Cayden." Jakob agreed with me. "I shall do the same milady!"

"Don't forget me! I'm here as well!" Felicia said as well, determination gracing her features.

"We are family, sister." Corrin said. "I lost you once, and I will not lose you again. I shall follow you wherever you lead me."

"Everyone…" Kamui could hold back no longer and began to leak tears of joy. Happy that she had us to watch her back and vice versa.

* * *

 _(((Later; Astral Plane)))_

* * *

 _(Still Cayden POV)_

' _How long has it been since I was last here?'_ I wondered with a smile on my face as our group entered the Astral Plane thanks to the timely arrival of Lilith.

"Whoa…" Felicia could only gape in awe. Jakob was in the same state, but he still kept some modicum of composure. It made me wonder how exactly he could be so...well trained. Wait.

' _Did I seriously just think that?'_ I asked myself.

" _ **Heh. Yes Fleshling, you actually did...pfft!"**_ Grima oh-so-helpfully pointed out to me, trying to rein in his laughter (however, due to being a freaking Dragon, his _"muffled"_ laughs sounded more akin to a raging tornado shooting out bolts of lightning), which REALLY irked me.

" _Shut up! And quit laughing you giant wyrm!"_ I shouted at Grima, thoroughly embarrassed. Grima could only laugh harder at that.

After Lilith finished explaining to Felicia and Jakob (along with Corrin and Azura as well) what this place was along with what she truly was, she then turned to Kamui and I.

"Lady Kamui, Cayden, I know the choice you just made was a difficult one. From here on out, you and your allies will continue down your chosen path." She then paused and said once more, "I prayed to Moro, the Astral Dragon for help, and thus, he has granted us permission to use this realm as a _"base"_ of sorts. As such, please feel free to use the Astral Plane to rest or prepare for future battles."

Kamui and I could only smile in appreciation at Lilith's helpfulness. Kamui then gave a small bow to Lilith and said, "Thank you Lilith, your kindness and support are very much appreciated." She finished, smiling at the adorable dragon.

I, too, smiled at the support Lilith had so far given us. It really was nice to see her so much more lively than when I first confronted her and her...hesitance around me.

I couldn't help but add, "Yes Lilith. Thank you very much. We're all very glad to have you with us." I then patted her gently on the head while she blushed at the contact and purred at the same time.

"Hee hee!" Lilith giggled. "You're all very welcome! Oh, I also forgot to mention that this place is filled with Dragon Veins. Long story short, those with Dragon's blood can customize this castle as they see fit. Would a few of you like to try while I show you the ropes?"

I saw Kamui and Corrin instantly raise their hands. I did as well, mainly because I was curious what would change from the game's mechanics in this real life version.

"Alright! Looks like we have our first few volunteers!" Lilith cheered. She smiled at us and then motioned for us to follow her. Felicia and Jakob decided to come as well, having nothing better to do, while Azura decided to head to the nearby lake to relax and meditate. I had a feeling she would be thinking on whether to tell Kamui and the others about Valla or not. She may need my opinion later on in order to reach a decision…

But I digress. As we reached the center of the Astral Plane's current area, Lilith then instructed us on what to do.

"Okay, it's really simple to summon new buildings here through the Dragon Veins, but it does take a bit of energy and then it needs to recharge. So, you can only summon one thing each for now." She explained. Her little orb then began to glow and we mentally received in our heads what was available to currently build.

At first, no one knew what to do, so I took the initiative and decided on summoning the Hoshidan Rod Shop, seeing as we would be recruiting Sakura next up in the future.

Then, to our surprise, the Astral Plane immediately began to glow in a bright light and the Hoshidan Rod Shop appeared right next to Kamui's treehouse.

Seeing how easy I made it look, Kamui decided to focus as well and soon after, the Dusk Armory was created on the right to the nearby Throne that was situated by the Records Room and Lilith's Temple.

Once Kamui opened her eyes, she gave out a small cheer seeing that she was successful at summoning something on her first try in the Astral Plane.

"Yes!" She exclaimed. "I did it! Did you see that Brother? Cayden?" She asked with a massive grin on her face.

Corrin and I could only laugh happily at Kamui's cute grin. She then realized that we were laughing and then gave a small, cute pout.

It only made us laugh harder and soon enough, Kamui began to join in the laughter with us.

After we were done with our small laughing fit, Corrin then summoned something (which was a Dawn Armory); Lilith then appeared and said, "Hm! Looks like you've got the hang of summoning what you need in the Astral Plane!" She then nodded approvingly. "Anyway, I'm sure you'd love to summon more places to help you out, but unfortunately, the Astral Plane can only hold so much when you're as strong as you currently are." She explained.

"Could you elaborate Lilith?" Kamui asked with a curious tilt of her head.

Lilith nodded and explained. "You see, depending on how strong your physical and spiritual body is, along with the size of your future forces, the Astral Plane will then be able to use more power. Do you get it?"

I then butted in and decided to guess what she was actually saying. "So in laymen's terms, the stronger we get, the stronger the Astral Plane gets in order for us to summon more things we need for the army we might one day gather?"

"Yup!" Lilith smiled happily. "You got it!"

We all nodded and Lilith said, "Well, it's getting a little late, you'd best rest and figure out your next move for tomorrow." She advised us all.

We nodded and agreed with her. Going off to do our own thing.

* * *

 _(((Later)))_

* * *

While everyone else was busy (Jakob and Felicia decided to spiff up the place a little while Corrin and Kamui decided to bond a bit more), I decided to go see my Sister, Azura and talk to her about possibly taking Kamui, Jakob, and Felicia to Valla and let them know about Anankos (seeing as Corrin, Azura, and I already knew about it) and the truth of all this conflict.

I finally reached a small stream where I could see Azura standing in the shallows humming to herself and in deep thought.

Deciding to not startle her, I simply cleared my throat and it quickly got her attention.

"Oh? What is it Cayden?" She asked me.

"I wanted to talk to you, Sister." I said with a serious tone in my voice.

Azura looked confused at first and I decided to elaborate.

"I think it's time we told Kamui and everyone else who doesn't know the truth of this conflict." I elaborated, making Azura gasp. Apparently, she was NOT expecting me to talk about THAT with her.

"Are you sure that is wise, Brother?" She asked with a small frown on her face. "If I—I mean we—involve them in that secret, they may think of us as trying to manipulate them into ending our war."

"That may be true Azura," I admitted with a small contemplative frown, "But there IS a fine difference between showing the truth and letting them decide on what to do, than simply showing them and seemingly manipulating them to fight our battles." I persisted.

"Hmm...you may have a point but…" Azura was hesitating, so I decided to add one last thing to try and get her to agree.

"It's obvious the secrets you've been carrying all this time have been bothering you." Azura then looked to me, wanting me to explain. "Tell me Sister, why are you hesitant about this, especially since it's no different than when you showed Corrin?"

Azura sighed and nodded. "You—you're right Cayden. I guess I'm just being stubborn. I have to admit there are times when I feel bothered by my silence. There are also times when I have nightmares too. I just…"

I walked forward and gave her a brotherly hug. "I know. You're afraid that in the end, it may not lead to anything but everyone's possible death, am I right?"

Azura could only nod while burying her head close to my chest, gentle sobs beginning to break through her calm façade.

I simply held her some more until she then broke away from me and wiped her eyes. She then looked to me and said with a determined expression, "Alright Cayden, you've convinced me to try this. I will take everyone in the morning to the Bottomless Canyon, where all shall be revealed."

I nodded in agreement. I then noticed that it was getting really late now. The others would be wondering where Azura and I were at.

"It's getting late." I said. "We'd best head back and let everyone know we're okay. Then we can sleep our troubles away."

"But I'm not—" she was caught off when she suddenly gave a big yawn. She then saw what she did and flushed in embarrassment.

"Looks like someone really IS tired." I smirked. Azura could only pout and playfully smack my arm at my teasing.

We then both headed back to where everyone else was. My last thoughts were, _'Let's hope I made the right choice…'_

* * *

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED!**_

* * *

 _ **AUTHOR NOTES: First of all, I wanted to apologize to everyone for taking SO LONG to update. I have been extremely busy and my computer has been giving me problems these days. I sure hope nothing is too wrong with it…**_

 _ **But I digress. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next update, we get to the Silent Kingdom, Valla! I hope you're looking forward to it. We might also see what's going on with Camilla and Takumi as well, if I have room to write it in. So yea!**_

 _ **Again, I hope you all enjoyed! See ya next update and be sure to R &R!**_

 **~Antex-TLZ**


End file.
